Freelance Assassin
by UnravellingThread
Summary: "A liar. Cheat. Thief. Coward. Murderer. This man that claims to be an assassin is everything the Assassins of the Creed aren't. What will happen?" Male OC. Male/Male in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Freelance Assassin**

**Chapter 1**

A lone house among many within the rich district of Acre. Soft lighting emanating from within it's contents and shone through the windows, giving the home a lively glow to the darkened streets. The man living here, I did not know. Nor did I care to. I don't know of what wrong he has done. I only know that his enemy is willing to pay a handsome sum for his life.

From my perch: directly across the street from the home, seated comfortably and boredly upon the wooden crates in the darkened alley way. I waited. I had been watching this man for two weeks and memorized his daily routine.

Waking up nearly two hours after the run has risen—Dress and was served his breakfast—Leave his home to visit my employer, there he would remain until late noon—Return home and retrieve a leather purse of sorts—Go to the busy market and converse merrily with the merchants, often buying supplies and supplements at random—Then moving on towards the docks where he handles his source of income and employees remains there for four hours when there are no troubles—Finally returning home, sometimes making a detour to a brothel, and staying up at random hours of the night before starting this pattern all over again.

Why this man was wanted dead I didn't have the faintest clue. But it did not matter. I was accustomed to my employers' hiding their reasons behind a cowardly reply to my question, most of the time not resulting in a straightforward answer.

"Ah. Finally." I murmured. Sitting upright in my place and watched, with the familiar adrenalin rush beginning to build within my stomach and limbs, as the soft lights within the home were beginning to go out one by one; starting from the main level and the darkness slowly made it's way through the home until it was swallowed in darkness.

The only remaining light coming from the moon shining down behind me.

I pushed myself forward and jumped to the alley floor below, landing onto my feet in a roll, to avoid senseless injury from the impact of the drop, and stood dusting my tunic.

I had another hour or so to be sure the man is asleep, so until then I would spend my time finding a way inside. It should be easy enough.

For a man with no family and impressive wealth, I was surprised he did not have servants running about his home. Just a lone woman would come every other day for a menial task for a few coins before leaving again… Not what I would call a servant, but I was in no position to judge how another man spends his wealth.

I am only thinking of pointless topics in a poor attempt to make time pass a little quicker so I may get this over and done with.

When enough time has passed, I climb up the side of the home. I could feel my fingernails bending and clenched my jaw. Once again I forget to bring myself gloves and my dagger was clanging against the short sword. I cursed under my breath, reaching a window and slowly pushed it open. I counted twenty seconds before climbing inside the darkened home, silently rising to my feet. I stood inside the empty hallway and began to ready myself by tying the sash around my head and mouth tightly; masking myself. The only feature he would see would be my eyes if he wakes.

Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to move towards his bed chambers in a light stride and was lucky enough to find the door was left ajar, leaving enough space for myself to slip through easily.

But I didn't put my sword into account and froze in stilled horror as the door was pulled open with an agonizing creak. My eyes immediately jumped to the man laying in bed as he was beginning to shift within the sheets.

He was laying on his stomach with his head facing away from me when he was pushing himself up to see what the cause of the noise was when I leaped onto his back, a small dagger ready in my hand and plunged it into the back of his neck. The damn blade was stopped and stuck within a bone!

The man under me yelled in pain and swung his arm back to throw me off.

I held the blade tightly in my grasp as the man jerked wildly under me.

In a panic a took a handful of his hair in my other hand and pushed the blade up to meet my other hand. A sickening crack reached my ears as the blade came loose and the man ceased moving.

I slowly relaxed, letting go of his hair and sitting back to regulate my breathing. I kept telling myself _It's done_ and shakily crawled off the bed, clutching to the blade with a white knuckle grip as I stared down at myself with silent indifference. Thinking back to my first kill.

I wept and prayed for forgiveness, hoping the one I prayed to understood why I had done it. I was scared, to say the least. And for the next few months I could hardly keep my food down and I had horrible nightmares. But those nightmares were soon replaced with nothingness as the amount of coins raised for a life and I forget when I stopped shedding tears.

I couldn't place what I was feeling at the moment as I stared down, with a body behind me. Shaking my head I looked back to the body and searched for anything I could return to my employer to prove that the target was dead. I turned the man onto his back and jumped back in shock.

_He was still breathing!?_

I looked to his eyes and found them staring back at me. Tears had been falling from them at one point.

I cursed myself as I looked over his body. Blood seeped heavily down his neck and onto the sheets, pooling around his shoulder like a black river. His back softly and shakily rising and falling in short breaths.

The man was alive but he hasn't attacked me?

I stared down at him questionably. His face blank of any emotion. Brows furrowed in pain. Saliva began to run down the corner of his lips and onto the pillow.

_What have I done to him?_ I wondered. Guilt and regret coming to me at full force. It was almost unbearable for me to handle. I could feel my eyes beginning to sting.

Running my hand over his eyes, sliding them closed. I retook the blade and pushed it into the indent of shoulder and collar bone in an angle with a quick thrust.

The sound of a soft gurgle filled the room before it fell silent. I removed the dagger from his throat. Deciding to give my employer the blood stained dagger as his keepsake. Ending his suffering and offering a silent apology. Leaving the home the way I had come.

**F R E E L A N C E _A S S A S S I N**

It was almost four months since that… unfortunate assassination. My birthday was three weeks ago and I turned nineteen. I wasn't sure if that was the appropriate age to label myself as an adult so I didn't risk making a fool of myself by asking a random man or woman on the street. Either way. My coin pouch has become annoyingly light for my liking, and I did not know when I would be called upon again.

At a spur of the moment. I find myself sitting upon a luxurious bed, adorned with pillows and silken sheets. A young girl to my side, braiding her hair.

Her name is Aida. She has hair of black, evenly tan skin and eyes of dark jade. When she stands, she reaches my shoulder. She favours the color orange. She was broken, but managed to keep most of her emotions instead of the other girls. She was very witty and our conversations often turn to petty arguments. She taught me to have a swift tongue. Her voice calms me.

And she was sold to the Mistress here when she was fifteen years old. I was seventeen at the time.

In some form of attempt to protect her from such a life- without means to have her as a wife, I became her faithful customer. Buying her company at generous amounts at a time, but it isn't what you may have been thinking.

I buy her company, not her body. Pretending that I have a friend. But it has come apparent to her that this friendship was all one sided, and she had begun to ask me questions.

Why do you not lay with me? – Why do you never show your face? – Why do you ask me about myself when you never answer me? – What is your name?

I wanted to avoid this, but I answered her questions all the same. But did not give her my name and asked her to give me a name she could call me by. It kept her busy for some hours and she had fell asleep thinking of a name for me. I didn't realise I had fallen asleep until I open my eyes to find Aida beaming down at me with a proud smile.

She named me 'Kahleel' that morning. Meaning 'Generous' or 'Kind'. I was taken aback and uncharacteristically stuttered. Asking for an explanation.

She laughed.

I never got an answer. But I assume that she was referring to the money or that I haven't taken advantage or her.

Every morning I wake within that bed and found that the garb I wear to cover my face had not been touched, I thank her. Others might have jumped at the chance to uncover my face while I am in such a vulnerable position. And each time I thanked her, she brushed it off. Telling me that she hasn't earned the right to see it. We had a mutual understanding… or agreement. Depending of how you may look at it.

If I am to disrobe her, she may disrobe me.

We had this agreement for more than a year, and I do not plan to change it. I knew that I didn't have to pretend anymore.

Aida had finished braiding her hair and was looking out the balcony. Her head tilted up, and the moon's soft blue light shining down upon made her appearance all the more beautiful.

I stood from the bed and made my way over to her quietly. Taking the empty space next to her and looked to the moon the same as she was.

I have never seen it so big before.

I could feel her shift closer to me, and she lays her head upon my chest with a sigh. I do not know when she had begun to have these feelings towards me. I wanted to ask what had spurred them on, but decided against it. Not wanting her to know that I know, in fear those feelings will grow or I may break her completely. Love was not something I was searching for. I did not want to hurt my only friend. So I remained to act totally oblivious.

"Kahleel, did you hear that?" She asked, now leaning over the rail of the balcony and looking to her right.

I joined her, though not looking so meddlesome. I stood behind her looking on, being sure that she did not lean far enough to fall over.

"What did you hear?" I asked. My mind immediately jumping to his last employer. He wept when I handed him the bloody dagger before sending me out of his home, throwing the money pouch into my hands as he did so. Had the man informed the guards?

I could feel my adrenalin beginning to stir within the pit of my stomach as we caught sight of a group of guards rounding the corner. Their large swords giving off a glint in the moonlight. I felt my body stiffen as they came closer towards the building, their strides quick and sure. Their heads rounding off in different directions as they mutter amongst each other.

They were looking for someone.

Aida watched them curiously as I backed away from their line of sight. My heart pounding against my chest and my mind screamed for me to run, hide, anything to get away from here.

"Kahleel, are you alright?" I heard her soft voice and I snapped my attention to her immediately. Her eyes quizzical and concerned. I gave a curt nod and looked past her.

"Where have they gone?"

She eyed me warily before turning. Giving a shrug. "They walked on towards the market square before running down an alley."

I gave a sigh. Not of relief, but of annoyance. She knows.

"Aida, come. You must be tired."

She shook her head. "I am all but tired, Kahleel."

Before I could ask her again, she asked, "Why do you shy away when I offer my body?"

I was taken off guard. I thought she was going to push the subject of my fear of the guards. Not of her advances. I remained silent, not knowing what or how to answer her question.

After a long, pain filled silence. She sighed and came to embrace me.

I did not want the conversation to continue. My only friendship was at risk all for the sake of this girl wanting her feelings to be heard and returned. I allowed her to embrace me. I could almost hear her heart beat as she begun to run her hands up my back. Hiding her face within the cloth of my tunic, taking in my sent. I had sometimes caught her doing so while I slept. She had gotten bolder. Her hands on my back moved to my chest and abdomen, moving down to my groin in a seductively slow pace. I couldn't let this continue any longer. For all I know, I was giving her false hope.

I pushed her hands away from me. Seen a flash of hurt and betrayal within her eyes before they shined with hope when I picked her up and carried her to the bed, confirming my earlier statement. I swiftly took my place beside her and wrapped my arms around her form tightly from behind. Enabling her from moving, touching or looking at me.

I left while she slept. Leaving behind my last amount of coins and my money pouch.

I am a coward.

I sat the edge of my own bed, unravelling the garb from my head. Allowing my own black hair to fall over my shoulders. The cool air of the early morn welcoming my bare flesh of my face and my lungs.

The door and windows securely boarded shut. I lived in a simple two floor home with another civilian that had a family of his own. I had never used the front door. Instead I had a ladder leaning against the lower building that connected to this one. Coincidently, one of my two bedroom windows led out to that very lower building. That window was my door.

The man that allowed me to live there thought of me as a shady character and was more than pleased to hear that I wouldn't have need for the front door. He was very protective of his family. His wife was a mousy woman and listened to what her husband's commands without question. She did, however, argue with him when it came to my welfare. She was the first to see my face and was surprised to see how young I really was. But her husband didn't give in. So she had taken the liberty of making me meals behind his back.

I didn't mind at all. It was a change for the better. A nice hot meal with a pitcher of water was gladly accepted to replace my usual bread loaf and dried meat.

She had told me that she didn't know when I was home and was unsure when to make me a meal. So she would know I was home, I would place a piece of paper under my door way. I would know when a meal was waiting for me when the paper was missing.

I had become particularly friendly with their child. Her name is Nawar.

She was their 'Little flower.' She was small and listened to her parents well. She was proud when she was given a chore and worked hard to make her father and mother proud. But one day she was meant to hang the sheets to dry, the wind blew the sheet into the street making it dirty again. Not to mention the civilians that stepped all over it while she tried to retrieve it off the street. She was crying, scared to tell her mother what had happened. I didn't know what she was scared of. Her parents had never hit her, nor did they even think of it. Her punishment was being cradled in her father's lap while she apologised. I took pity on her situation and helped her. We both rewashed the sheet and I secured the sheet for her, thinking I had not been seen.

That evening I got a larger meal and some wine. The woman had been watching the entire time and told her husband of my deed. He came to my bedroom door himself, and thanked me. Then asked if I would like to join them at the table.

I had never felt so… appreciated or accepted since I left my home. I wept. Wishing that I could change time and never had left my family. I was so foolish, thinking life was better within a city… but I was too cowardly, and proud to return.

I politely declined his invitation.

He never asked me again, and I stopped putting the paper under the door.

I do not know why I keep doing this to myself. I ruin everything.

I could hear shuffling of footsteps and the muffled voices of my land owners down stairs. They are arguing of my staying there. I cursed under my breath. I forgotten about the rent.

I waited for the sound of footsteps creeping up the stairs, but it never came. Instead I hear the front door shut and a womanly sigh slowly following after. I must have started trouble for her again.

**F R E E L A N C E_ A S S A S S I N**

I scale up crates and beams until I reached an open window with a candle sitting in the middle. I could hardly believe I have been called upon. The city had been at peace lately, I had never heard of any sort of trouble. I guess I needed to see for myself if I was truly called upon, or if it was some joke.

Reaching the window, I soundlessly crept inside. Seated in front of a desk with his back toward me was a man, dressed in a red tunic, named Fateen.

Fingering at my short sword, I remained close at the opened window as I butt out the flame with my thumb and index finger. This time very glad to have remembered my gloves.

Fateen did not move, or notice my presence for a time. Steadily writing on parchment and looking to book.

I figured that this was sort of mistake and turned to take my leave.

"Who are you?" A deep, wary voiced suddenly demanded. Making me falter in a mid-step and the candle at the window fell to the ground below in a clatter.

I turned back to the man, my eyes set in a fierce glare. "You called for me."

He tensed and he stood up from his chair. Turning to face me with his hands folded behind his back. I impulsively placed my hand over the hilt of my blade. He gave a nod. "Ah. The paid assassin."

He did not say more. Just stood in his place, eying me over as if I were a stray dog that needed a swift kick.

"…I'm waiting." I growled, showing my impatience.

He seemed to wake with a start and dropped his hands to his sides. A worried gleam in his eyes as he fumbled with the left arm hem of his tunic before turning his back to me. He was not as wise a man as I thought he was.

"Yes, well the man I want dealt with is Raakin, The trader." He said within one breath.

I felt my brows furrow in thought. Raakin was one of the most respectable men within the trade business that worked under Tamir. He would take charge while Tamir was busy with moving his goods to Damascus. Raakin treated most of his employees well and often got away with giving discounts, why would he need to die?

"Your reason?" I asked.

Expecting him to snap and tell me to mind my own. Instead he turned to me and said, "He has become a bother and is on a rampage. Killing of his own employees and mine."

My brows lifted in bemusement. He lied so flawlessly, I was impressed. I would have believed him if my land owner did not work for Raakin. And if he had not arrived home without so much as a scratch. I brushed it off and scolded myself for letting my thoughts wonder and allowing some feelings of worry drift about when I thought of my land owner's job.

"My reward?" I asked. He seemed pleased and leaned against his desk confidently.

"Gold. After he is gone the money will be passed on to me. I could afford your wage without putting so much as a ruffle within my coin pouch."

So it was greed. It made a lot more sense now. I grimly gave a curt nod, turning to the window once again to take my leave.

"There is a time limit."

I stopped and glanced to him, clenching my teeth. No one has ever put a time limit within my work!

He took my pause as a sign to continue and stated: "I want him gone before the month is up."

I glared down to the ledge of the window pane and climbed onto it. Fuming at his demand. That gives me less than two weeks to have it done and where the traders work are heavily guarded to protect the merchandise.

…was I questioning my own abilities?

Ridding all doubts from my mind, I reminded myself of the gold I was receiving for such a task.

"It will be done."

**F R E E L A N C E _A S S A S S I N**

I now find myself standing within a crowd of eager merchants looking to find their supplies at a cheaper rate.

The area is secluded. No guards in sight. My target, Raakin stood on a crate and behind him was a clear escape route.

To be completely honest, I stumbled upon this gathering by sheer luck. I had only begun to make my half-assed investigation on the man and there he stood. It was the perfect time and place. But… there was one problem.

My land owner recognised me within the crowd and approached.

"Kahleel, what brings you here?" He asked me. Confusion and slight suspicion imminent on his face. I had given him the false name Adai had named me when I was hurt and he watched over as his wife tended to me. He took that as an opportunity to interrogate me and I obliged, answering with lies.

But what was he suspicious of? I glanced around, pretending to be as confused as he was.

"The crowd was too thick for me to escape and it had led me here." I replied innocently.

He gave a nod and motioned me to follow him to the front, leading me to the opening behind Raakin. I was close… I only need to jump and make a fast stab in the man's torso or neck, then run.

My eyes jumped to my land owner. "I apologise, I wasn't listening."

His eyes narrowed at my rudeness and began again. "I'm asking that you keep what you seen to yourself." He said with a slight hint of a growl.

I gave a nod. "I do not have much choice…"

His brow quirked and had let go of my shoulder. "Why do you say this?"

I shrugged and glanced towards the opening. "You know where I sleep."

He seemed confused for a moment before he suddenly roared back in a hearty laugh, giving my heart a jump. I was being completely serious. If I could commit murder, what to say he wasn't? His hand found my shoulder again and place the other on his stomach. His laughter subsiding. "I never expected you to be a humorous one, Kahleel. Now go on, and keep this to yourself."

I nodded and turned on my heel. I could hear him letting out a last chuckle before I rounded the corner of the area. I now realised that if I am to do my job right, I would have to wait until he was sleeping. I wanted to avoid that option… and hoped that I found a different one soon. I might even be able to have it done tonight if I keep my eyes on him.

Making a sharp turn into an alley, I used the ladder to climb onto the roof and make my way back to the area. Though I would rather keep my feet on the ground. Another fear of mine was of heights and I used the roofs and beams to my advantage when I think it was absolutely necessary or my only option. I was not so nimble to have to constantly jump from building to building. I would rather avoid the guards and archers within the night or within a dense crowd and find it easier. Despite the fact that a man may be sometimes caught in my place if we wear similar fashions at the time, at least I was still alive.

I held my breath and kept my arms out, ready to grab to ledge encase I do not make the last jump and land on my feet, stumbling forward onto my hands and knees. Placing my hand over my chest, I thanked God, and took deep breaths to calm my rapidly beating heart. I remained on all fours as I approached the area and peeked down.

Raakin was now on the ground, handling money as my land owner and three other men helped hand the crates to the merchants. If only I had a bow and arrow. Another of my skills was fighting at long range and am proud to say that I scarcely miss my mark by few finger widths. But I am not the person to take care of belongings very well, and snapped my bow in two during an unfortunate landing months before. Now I only have the arrows to show my skill. Pointless.

I let myself fall flat against the roof when I heard a soft patter from behind me and turned my head to see a hooded scholar running past. He caught a glimpse of me, but did not stop to fully face me until he finished leaping into the air and landed gracefully onto the roof I had used to make my way here.

I stared at him oddly. Wondering why a scholar would be out this late at night and how he could effortlessly jump from one rooftop to another.

I backed from the ledge slowly, casting side glances to my target before raising to my feet. I matched his proud stance with my own. Most of his face was veiled by shadow and the hood. Mine fully covered with a long, deep blue cloth, my eyes only visible to the scholar.

We eyed each other cautiously, silently and curiously. Willing the other to make a sound or move before tearing our gaze away. I seen the situation as a battle of will.

I caught sight of a sword's sheath resting on his hip and instinctively reached back for my short sword resting on my back. This man was no scholar. He was equipped with weapons from head to toe, he was an assassin. He was too skilled for me to foolishly raise a blade to. I was never trained for this as he was, I would probably die before I even realise he drew his own blade. I wasn't a match for him at all! Even his body surpassed my own.

Hesitantly, I let my hand fall to my side and took three steps back. To show I was not looking for a fight.

But he did not move.

I could feel my heart begin to race in my chest. I couldn't leave or I would lose sight of my target, but if I stay he might take it as a challenge and come kill me. I took another step back, hoping he would turn away from me. And to my relief, he did. I took a breath of relief, glad I would live to see another day. Feeling as though I had just cheated death the second time today. I took my steps forward to keep my eye on my target as I was doing a moment before the assassin showed himself.

The sound of a pat, followed by quick patters cause me to freeze in place and snapped my attention to my right. The assassin quickly making his way to me with a blade in tow. I turned on my heel and dove away from his assault. A loud clang ringing in the air, surely scaring my target to pack up and leave.

Quickly looking back to my assailant I rolled away as his blade came upon me once more, this time making now sound but a sharp _swoosh_ as it swung at air. I was now on my back, desperately pushing myself away from him. He watched me, until I stood and began to run. Sure enough, the area Raakin was located was empty. I cursed under my breath and leaped into the air towards the other roof. Landing ungracefully with an unsynchronized roll. I wasted no time to look back, and ran like the devil was at my heels to the ladder. There I was forced to turn. I looked to see if he was right behind me, he was not. He stood on the other roof, where I fled from, watching me. His blade back in his sheath.

I could feel my face burning in embarrassment as I imagined him smirking triumphantly in my direction. I looked away and descended down the ladder, feeling like a dog running off with his tail between his legs.

**F R E E L A N C E _A S S A S S I N**

"Kahleel? Are you in there?" A woman's voice asked from the other side of my door, waking me from my rest. I pushed myself up from the bed and groggily looked around my dark room. Beams of light shining through the boards of the covered windows. It must be mid-day judging by the intense, uncomfortable heat.

"Yes. I'm here." I called back, pulling the garb off my head face before answering my door.

My land owner's wife, named Hadiya, stood in my door way holding a bowl of stew and a pitcher of water. Looking me over with concern before it set into a motherly scowl. "You are just waking? By god, what have you been doing all hours of the night?"

I was slightly taken aback, my brows rising in bemusement before I gave out a chuckle. "I do have needs, Hadiya."

She paused for a moment. Then her face quickly turned an unattractive shade of red. I felt myself smirk, completely satisfied with the effect of my lie as she avoided my eyes and handed me the food. Wordlessly walking down the stairs and shaking her head. I chuckled once more, shaking my own head and shutting the door to enjoy my meal.

I ate slowly. Pausing every so often, thinking back to last night and that assassin that chased me off.

Where did he get the nerve to barge in on my investigation? I still was not sure if he was aiming to kill me, for he had not chased after me. Was he protecting Raakin?

All these thoughts buzzed through my mind like a horde of mosquitoes and I began to eat my food angrily. This assassin had no business with me. No right!

I sighed, forcing myself to calm and regain my indifferent demeanour. In my rage, I had finished my food and was scraping the spoon against the bowl, carelessly bending another utensil. Oh, well. Hadiya wouldn't miss it. I had other matters to attend to today, and must leave before the market begins to fan out and my land owner returned from work.

Getting to my feet, I placed the bowl outside my door while taking my garb into account. I re-wrapped the dark colored garb around my head, tucking my hair inside. Being sure that I've made it loose enough to breathe- but tight enough to stay in place, before climbing out the window and using the ladder to make it down to the ground safely. After that encounter last night, I decided it was high time I bought a new bow and a set of arrows. If I am ever to go up against a white robed assassin again, I am going to be sure that I would win. Injuring him with an arrow first, to weaken him. I would have to find some poison as well. Coating my blades and arrow heads with poison would make it all the more easier for me… as long I remain cautious with my own weapons. But first things first.

I need money for such expensive items.

Staying a safe distance from guards and the merchants, I took a seat on a bench and scanned the civilians that walked by and listened intently for the sound of a heavy coin pouch. While scanning around, I found two easy escape routes and a last resort. Not to mention a target with a large amount of coins dangling on his back hip.

I casually stood, making my towards him within a group of other dark robed men I recognised as vigilantes. Ironic that I found myself hiding amongst them to steal money from another civilian. Cursing myself and my retched luck, I walked passed my target. Then turned on my heel and began to follow him. Peering behind me towards the group of men and to my relief, they had not even spared a single glance. Turning forward again, I gained on my target. Pushing others in my way gently, muttering excuses and apologies along the way.

I was within reach. I slowly draw my knife as to not raise suspicion, eying the coin pouch's secure. Only tied in a knot on his belt. He might notice that the pouch had stopped hitting against his leg, but I hoped he would notice when I am at a distance. I took a last glance to his head. And swiftly took the coin pouch into my hand and cut it off his belt with my dagger, then quickly made a retreat to a nearby bench. The coins safely placed within my tunic. Just as I thought, the man stopped and found his money gone. He turned seconds too late to find the culprit.

I smirked to myself as he began to make a spectacle of himself. Accusing passing civilians of stealing his money.

Enough time had passed for me to move while staying clear of any accusations and quickly made my way to visit the weapons dealer and the herbs merchant. The herbs merchant was one of my employers in the past. I would make him the last person to visit, encase he didn't take seeing me very well.

I stopped in front of the rug merchant's stand.

"Ah, how can I be of service?" The merchant asked, wearing a forced smile. Looking at me as if he could smell the coins in my tunic.

"I'm looking for Ma'n." I replied gruffly. The merchant's face faded and eyed me warily. I stared back indifferently before flashing the man the size of the coin pouch. His smile returned tenfold and ushered me inside the building behind him.

Inside it was like any other home, and I waited for someone to come and assist me. I could hear a few bangs coming from deeper inside the home, followed by a muffled yelp. A string of curses before another man greeted me holding a very noticeable bump forming on his forehead. "I am Ma'n. What are you looking for?" He grumbled.

I looked him over and dubbed him as no real threat. "A strong bow and a sturdy set of arrows."

He nodded and walked down the hall, motioning me to follow. He led me to a back room, inside tables stood against the walls. Weapons of all kinds littered the walls, tables and even on the floor under the tables. I was speechless. Last time I was here there was hardly anything on the tables let alone the walls. He beckoned me to the back wall and extended his hand to the bows hanging proudly on the wall. A whole wall adorned with bows of all kinds. In the middle, three crossbows.

"Are you looking for anything specific?" he asked me, snapping my attention away from the crossbows. I acknowledged the question and continued to look. He gave an annoyed grunt and crossed his arms impatiently, apparently having better things to besides watch over his stolen goods. Finally, one caught my eye and I got him to fetch it for me for inspection.

It was made from a sturdy, yet easily bendable wood. The color was appeasing to the eye, and gave the impression of a hunting weapon. The draw string was made of the completely wrong material, but that could be easily replaced with a more reliable sort. Black leather wrapped where my hand would be, stopping in the precise area of where the arrow would be resting before I would fire. My hand wrapped around it easily and comfortably. Best of all, it was a reasonable length- Ideal for someone of my height.

I ultimately gave a nod after my inspection and asked to see the arrows.

Some were crooked and off, others were missing their vane and more were missing the arrow heads. Did this man pick these off a battle ground?!

I slowly turned up and looked to him, expecting him to smile. Laugh. Snicker. Anything to show me that this was a joke of some kind. But he remained I his irritable façade, glowering down at me impatiently. I handed him the bin of arrows. He took the bin with an offended expression. "What's wrong with them?"

I glared in return, reaching for the coin pouch. "I can make my own."

His eyes gave a glint when he seen the size of the pouch, his irritability vanished. "Wait. I have others, forgive me for my rudeness."

I waited for him to fetch the 'others'. Opening the pouch to see just how much was inside. My eyes widened. I could eat like a king tonight!

He returned with two bins of arrows and three different quivers. I quickly regained my composure and began to inspect the arrows. These were in a lot better shape than the first bundle. They didn't even appear to be used. I glanced over to the quivers in his hands. He held them up eagerly for my inspection. These didn't seem used either. I began to wonder if the bow I held was used.

"This one could hold up to two dozen arrows." He told, holding the black leather quiver.

"It will go quite well with the bow." He continued. I had to refrain myself from scoffing. I didn't care about the color… But it was the largest and would not look too noticeable when it's strapped on my back, and it was the only one with a cover strap. I could easily pull an arrow out, and if I were to fall, no arrows would be lost.

I gave a nod, taking the quiver from his hand and begun to place the arrows inside. Heh. He was a liar. More than two dozen arrows could fit inside the quiver. When I finished he helped me strap it on comfortably and efficiently, being sure not to place it in the way of my short blade. I then stood, holding a bow in my left hand, my short blade and quiver intersecting on my back in an 'X'. Both properly placed out of the way of one another.

"The amount?" I asked. I could plainly see that I was now making his day.

"A reasonable amount! 50 gold coins, and I'll give you the proper draw string for free." He said, barely containing his excitement. I narrowed my eyes at the mention of _proper draw string_, but gave him the amount asked. It barely put a damper in my pocket. He held the coins to his face in a greedy way before running off to the corner and returning with a ball of string. I could feel a smirk forming on my lips. He was giving me more than enough draw string. This man had no idea how to sell his merchandise!

I took the ball, placing it inside my tunic and he led me back to the front. Apologising for his awful hospitality the entire time. The merchant in the stand waved to me happily as the other man, who I assume is his brother or relative, quickly approached him. Showing him the gold coins.

I've never seen a pair of grown men wave to hard in my life.

Shaking it off, I held the pouch tightly and made my way to the herbs merchant's stand. I was not expecting him to greet me so… merrily.

"Why, hello again! How may I be of service? Anything you need is half price!"

I felt the smirk returning as I gave a curt nod. Leaning closer to tell him what I was looking for. He nodded, glancing around to be sure no one would hear. "I'm sorry. But that would be a request. Come back in three days time. I'll have it. Does the amount matter?"

"Two jars, powder and several vials… have it done by your promised time and I will gladly pay full price. Half now." I paused, handing him the coins. Then holding up the pouch before slipping it back into its secured place within my tunic, and continued. "Half when it's finished. I am willing to over look the powder."

He seemed relieved and gave an eager nod. I left the market towards the docks. If I quickly change the draw string of the bow, I may have a chance of getting my target. But I would have to be in a secluded place, high above the ground.

I could feel my shoulders slump at my misfortune. I was not going to risk meeting with another assassin. Or worse, the same from last night. I sigh of what to do.

I guess I am forced to do this while the man slept.

**

* * *

**

**So… what do you think? Should I continue?**  
**A few questions I need answered:**  
- _Altair or Malik (or both)?_  
- _[If both: Fighting for the OC or the OC caught in between?]_  
- _Romance or friendship?_  
- _The OC: Male or Female?_

**Reviews needed and greatly appreciated!  
(Sorry for any typos.)**

**~SafetyPinStitches**

P.S. I own nothing!!! ...except the OC...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Freelance Assassin**

**Chapter 2**

_  
I wanted to avoid this.

But the target did not stand in front of a window long enough for me to take aim.

I grumbled profanities under my breath as I approached yet another darkened home. I've been going over what I was going to do for the past four hours while I waited for this man to sleep. If he lay asleep on his stomach, I would simply slit his throat. If he lay on his back, I would push my blade straight through his abdomen. My employer did not say if he wanted proof of his death. So there would be no need to carve the body or steal a blood soaked item.

I had made the decision to avoid the roofs and higher levels at all costs. I know my way around this city like the back of my hand from the streets, keeping my feet firmly on the ground. I would certainly be killed if I were to scale the rooftops. I also steered clear of scholars or anyone for that matter that wears a white tunic.

I did not know the whereabouts of my target's bed chamber. Nor did I know if he had any others living within the home. This has got to be one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

Pushing the curtain aside and climbing through soundlessly, I could feel myself begin to sweat and the garb beginning to dampen. Damn. More troubles. Now I would have trouble breathing and have this cloth to wash if I don't calm my nerves soon. I need to concentrate.

I held my head within my hand, willing my own mind to rid these pointless thoughts as I unsheathed my blade.

I held it tightly, keeping it behind my back. If he were to surprise me somehow I would strike a punch and if he managed to dodge he would surely be cut by the blade.

Slowly, I descended through the home. My eyes jumping to various objects that took shape of a person at the corner of my eye. I made it to the hall, three doors staring back at me and a window facing straight across. One of these doors was his sleeping chambers.

Through gritted teeth, I breathed deeply and opened the first door. It was a pantry.

Closing the door, I came to the second door on the opposite wall. Inside was a grand bed, but there was no one sleeping within it. A guest room?

"Argh!"

Before I had time to react I felt a blunt object crushing down upon my head, followed by the cold splash of water. I fell to my knees, quickly springing myself backwards into the hall to find a man's foot in the air in a kick. I held my head, leaning back against the wall as I looked to what he had used to strike me with in disbelief before the door was slammed shut. _A flower vase?!_

Damn it all to hell! I have to get out of here before he calls the guards upon me!

I quickly took off in a sprint from the hall, retreating to the window close when I heard Raakin's voice from behind. "Wait."

I froze. My mind screaming for me to keep running, but my accursed legs would not budge.

"Why do you wish death upon me?" He asked. He must have taken my temporary paralysis as a sign to continue. I slightly relaxed and looked back to find my own blade pointed at me. My body tensed once again. Taking a fearful step back, my back met the wall. I was trapped, and I did not know how well he could handle a blade. I glanced to meet his eyes. To my horror, they were set upon me, confident and clearly determined.

I gulped nervously, willing my body to become apart of the wall behind me. I never would have thought that I would be cut down by my own blade.

"It is not me that wishes death upon you."

His eyes hardened and pressed the blade against my chest. I could feel the point pressing sharply against my skin, then a cold sensation before it began to burn. He pierced my flesh.

"Then who?" He demanded fiercely. It took all of my inner strength not to whimper in pain and fear. In my mind I was begging him to spare my life, and readied myself to tell him I have a family… which was not a total lie. I may not have a family of my own, but I did have family back in Jerusalem. No matter what I had to keep my employer anonymous.

I pressed myself flat against the wall, desperately pushing myself with my legs to back away. Only to have my feet slide against the floor.

He glared at me cruelly as I refused to answer. The blade began to push into my flesh even deeper before he began to twist, making me gasp in pain.

To hell with my employer, being tortured was not apart of the job!

I was about to open my mouth when his voice cut through to me. "Is it Fateen?"

I nodded frantically and slid down the wall when he retracted my blade. My hand shakily pressed to the wound on my chest. I did not know how deep or serious it was, but with the exception of the burning I felt completely fine.

I looked up to him. Maybe looking a bit pitiful, or a frightened dog. He lowered the blade and brought his hand to his chin thoughtfully.

"I should have foreseen this…" He muttered. I steadied my breath, eying the blade in his hand carefully.

"What amount does he promise you?" He asked, bringing me to glance to him briefly before going back to the blade. "…he only promised me gold. Nothing specific." I explained hesitantly.

He gave a slow nod. "Then I will pay you three sacks of gold for Fateen's life."

My eyes jumped to meet his eyes. I was speechless, this sort of thing never happened before.

"Y-your reason?" I stuttered, accepting the new task numbly.

He gave a mournful sigh. Turning the blade away from me and handing it back by the hilt. I took it cautiously while he said, "That vile man wished death upon me. I wish to return the favour."

Revenge? I stood to my feet, pushing the blade back into it's sheathe.

"Do you need proof?" I asked, watching him as he returned to his bed room door. Shaking his head. It was as if he couldn't believe what we were conversing about.

…I couldn't believe it either. It all seemed to happen so fast. One second I was going to kill him, he was about to kill me, now I had a new target.

"No… I would surely hear of it." He shut the door.

I could hear him shuffling the broken vase away from the door before he cursed loudly. He must have hurt himself.

Turning back to the window, I easily slipped out and landed on the ground of the alley. Now I have to think of how to kill Fateen?

I walked down the streets, still unsure of what had just happened. It was… very random. I was never taken off my guard like that before.

"…it doesn't matter now." I scolded myself.

I was half way to his home and even from here I can see a soft glow of candle light inside the room of the top window. Starting my climb, I crawled to the roof. My most recent wound had stopped burning and gave me no trouble. Taking quick strides to the building before running up the wall and gripping the ledge of the window, the sun was only beginning to rise. Then pulled myself inside, holding my chest. He had just finished raising from the desk when he turned to me with an enlightened expression.

"Ah, you work fast assassin." He said to me, taking a coin pouch from atop the desk. I gave a nod as he came to me. Offering me my payment.

I took it and stared down at the pouch in my hand.

"Tell me. Did he beg for his life?" He asked, turning away from me.

"He did." I answered, unsheathing my blade.

He gave a laugh and began to gather the papers and books from the desk. "And what were his dying words?"

"He will pay handsomely for your life." I said in one breath and lunged at him, swinging my blade down where he stood. He turned to me, eyes filled with terror and quickly ran to the door, but not without howling in pain as my blade missed his neck. Making a swift cut at his shoulder instead.

"Damn!" I cursed aloud and leaped out the window, quickly getting my feet on the ground to catch him as he ran out the door.

The man was quicker than I thought and had already made it to the street, shoving other early risers out of his way. I sheathed my blade and ran after him. I was hoping to lead him into a dead end. His running pace slowed as I began to gain on him, people now making way to avoid the bleeding man. I realised where he was trying to run and quickly freed the bow from my shoulder and reaching back for an arrow.

He made a sharp turn. I followed suit. He ran around the crates in the alley and I climbed onto them, leaping into the air. He turned to look back, slowing his steps when he seen I was not behind him and I landed behind him. Unsheathing my sword, I raised it above my head and used all my strength to stab it through his shoulder as he turned to face me.

A sharp _clang_ of metal hitting metal bounced off the walls in the alley in an echo.

Fateen was on his knees, holding his hands over him to protect himself.

I stared face to face with an assassin. This one slightly broader than the one I had encountered the other night.

My arms began to shake against the hold we were in. His blade pushing up as mine pushed down. He was preventing me from making my kill!

I was too preoccupied with the assassin to realise Fateen had peeked up to us both and gave my stomach a swift kick. I stumbled back, holding my stomach as Fateen ran out of the alley.

I turned to glared at the assassin, looking just in time to raise my blade and defend myself from his attack. My arms almost gave way under his strength and weight alone, pushing me onto my back.

I growled, now using both hands to keep his blade from me.

"Why can't you all just stay out of my way?!" I yelled and gave a kick to his groin; successfully making him tumble over to his side, and giving me a chance to get back onto my feet.

He stalled me long enough for Fateen to get away!

I glared down at him, and kicked his sword from his hand. I could feel him glaring at me from under the hood, his teeth bared and clenched in a grit.

I spit on him. About to run after my target before he got too far when I seen him standing in the entrance of the alley way, holding his shoulder before pointing to me with a bloody finger.

"There! Kill the assassin!"

I felt my heart stop when six or so guards appeared from behind him and began to walk towards me. Their swords out and at the ready. I took a few steps back, then turned ready to sprint out of there, but fell over the assassin.

The guards laughed as I kicked the assassin away from me, pushing myself to my feet once more. The assassin shoving me away from him and into the crates as we both frantically scrambled to get ahead of one another. I shoved him back into the wall with my foot before climbing the crates to get to the roof. The guards broke into a run towards us. The assassin quickly passing me in the climb, I grabbed the bottom of his tunic and yanked as hard as I was able. Sending him falling back onto the guards.

They all tumbled to the ground in a great bundle of limbs and painful groans.

I did not waste time to look back and made it to the roof.

I hear Fateen's voice yelling for the guards to come after me and that the one they were fighting was the wrong one. I could only imagine the man pointing off into my direction.

Quickly sheathing my sword and bringing my bow back out, I ran towards the entrance of the alleyway. Directly below me was my target and to my left was the guards and that assassin. Two guards lay dead on the ground by the assassin's feet as the others circled on him.

I reached back, pulling an arrow from the quiver and took aim at Fateen. Pulling the draw string back.

He was too busy screaming for the guards to find me instead of wasting precious moments on the other assassin. Then he slowly looked up at me. As soon as our eyes met, I let go of the draw string and watched as the arrow flew through the air and pierced through the base of his throat. I was originally aiming for his chest as he was turning. I'll take what I could get. It seems I have grown out of practice since the last time I held a bow.

I could hear the gasps and screams of the other civilians below as I took another arrow, taking aim at the guards that surrounded the assassin. Waited. And fired just as the assassin was rearing his blade back for a devastating attack, the arrow hitting it's mark: Deep within the guard's back.

The guard was already falling to the ground when the assassin's blade sliced through his skull.

I did not stay; in fear the assassin wanted revenge for being used as live bait to distract the fast approaching guards.

Quickly running to the next building, leaping down to a lower level and found a ladder. From there I joined the crowd. Placing my bow back on my shoulder.

None of the civilians here knew of what had happened just moments ago and so; did not fear me. At a distance, I could the call of a guard asking who was responsible. Probably finding the bodies of Fateen and the guards.

I needed to hide for a while. The sun beaming down was making me sweat more than I wanted.

I glanced back to the roof I just came from and found two of the white dressed assassins looking down towards me. The broader one holding his blade.

I did not know if they were peering down at me, but I did not wish to stay and find out. Two assassins already played me for a fool, one I left for the guards to have at him. Together I was clearly no match.

I turned into a barren street, never taking my eyes from them for a moment. Then ran.

In two days I would be able to face them, so long as the herbs merchant comes through with my request for the poison.

.

**F R E E L A N C E _ A S S A S S I N**

.

I needed to know what I was getting myself into and I wanted to avoid being fed false information. How could I accomplish this without those assassins knowing about my prying?

I am at a loss.

A week ago I was thinking that I could measure up against those assassins as long as I had the poison. But now… now I wasn't so sure.

I look down to my bed side and looked to the large jars of red poison. The density was ideal for coating my arrow heads and my blades, and I have done so. They all lay on the floor now. I only wait for the poison to turn a dry drown, telling me that the poison had dried.

If there is two dressed in the same garb, there's bound to be more. More of those trained killers. How many are there?

A sharp knock snapped me from my thoughts. I stood from my bed, quickly jumping over the weapons on the floor and made it to the door.

"Yes?" I called out, firmly placing my hand against the door. My paranoia just hit an all time high.

"Oh. I was not sure if you were in there. You've been so quiet." A womanly voice answered.

I had to stop myself from groaning in annoyance.

"What is it Hadiya?" I asked.

Slowly opening the door a small ways, being sure that my body was in the way for the sight behind me. The woman smiled up to me with uncertainty. I felt my brow quirk. I had paid the amount I owed and more, so I may stay without being pestered for the next three months. What could she be bothering me with now?

She avoided my eyes nervously. The way she has begun to act towards me has begun to remind me of Aida. Dear god, I pray that isn't the case. Her husband would be the death of me.

"I…" She paused, seemingly forcing herself to find the nerve to continue.

Then practically yelled in my face.

"I came to bring you to the table."

I almost took a step back as I stared down at her in bemusement. She looked proud of herself, giving me the impression that it was a demand more then it was an invitation. It seems the money I had given them made them want to accept me… or they may be having a greed moment of sorts.

I inwardly sighed in defeat. It was near impossible to argue against a woman that had given birth anyhow.

"Fine. Please just give me a moment to make myself decent."

She suddenly brightened and smiled, giving me an eager nod before turning her heal to tell her husband and child I was finally joining them for dinner. I did not know they wanted me to join them so much.

I could hear the child giving a short cheer and her husband chuckling. He did not seem the least bit fazed when it came to Fateen's death. Infact he seemed to be glad, though he was not open about it.

I overheard on night that one of his dear friends from work were murdered and it was more than obvious that it was Fateen. I guess I've done him and the other from his work a favour. Though I might be just making myself think it, to lighten my burden.

I took my grey over tunic from the chair and put it on before tying the black sash around my waist. A full plate of food did sound very appetising. Strength did not come from endurance alone. I picked the head wrap off the table. It was still too damp for me to wear it yet, otherwise I would suffocate at the table. This would be the first time my land owner and his daughter, Nawar would see my face.

Setting it back down to dry, I hesitated at the door for a moment before forcing myself down the stairs.

Seated on the bottom step waiting for me was the little flower herself, to my surprise. I stopped my walk just behind her, trying my best not give her a start.

"Are you not going to eat, little one?" I asked softly.

My efforts proved to be futile as she jumped away from the stair and looked to me with wide eyes. I gave a small smile before covering my forehead and my lower face with my hands. "Remember me now?"

She broke into a smile, before giggling at me.

"Yes!" She confirmed, glancing towards the table before leaning closer.

Cupping her little hands around her mouth to whisper to me. I humoured her by leaning down and doing the same with my ear to hear her. "You helped me wash the sheet."

I leaned back and gave a nod. Her smile widened even more then I was pulled to the table by the hand to the table.

"He came down!" She called out happily, pushing me into a seat.

"Now Nawar, there's no need to handle Kahleel like that." Her mother scolded with a grin of her own.

My land owner shook his head, his lips twitching into a small smile, then dinner was served.

Dinner with them wasn't as I thought it was going to be. I was not interrogated as severely as before. Only a curious question every now and then.

How did you get the money?—What is your job?—Why do you constantly wear that rag around you head?—Will you be joining us again?

Each one I answered quite honestly, with the exception of the job.

I told them I was a messenger and wear the rag because some of the men I deliver messages to often do not like the news and take it out on me.

Which, in a sense, was not entirely a lie… or maybe I didn't answer as honestly as I had hoped.

Heh. Either way, it was nice to have company to eat with. Despite the little one throwing her unwanted foods into my own food… and Hadiya even bought me new garb.

That I was very thankful for. I didn't care if she used the money I gave them either. The woman knew what I wanted and needed.

Blue over tunic and two black sashes. The extra sash was meant as a head wrap, and she got the thinnest fabric she could find. I was immensely grateful for that.

But I remained just as I started today; in my bed, waiting impatiently for the poison to dry, stuck on the assassin issue.

I bury my face into the sheets of my bed in frustration. The heat of the room making my mood all the more difficult to handle and my accursed paranoia refused my from un-boarding the window. I feel like a pouting child. I'm an adult, how can those two men make me feel this way?!

I'm not going let them make me feel like this! I am not some… fuming… woman…

I stopped all thought of doubt, slowly rising from my bed. Realisation crashing down on me with brutal force.

_That's it… that's exactly it! They are men! Where do men go to release pent up stress and frustration? How could I have missed this?!_

I jumped up from my bed, reaching for my boots and pulling them on. Then began to redress myself into my new garb, determined and confident in myself now. I boarded my door and took my weapons. Leaving my home for the night, I went to see my dear friend Aida.

.

**F R E E L A N C E _A S S A S S I N**

.

"Ah. I have been wondering when I would see you again."

I gave a sigh. I had forgotten about our last get-together. "Hello, Aida."

She looked me over before she stood from her seat on the luxurious rug and pillows that surrounded her and the other… girls. They giggled, telling Aida to show me what she had learned. She laughed and told them to hush before taking hold of my new sash, tugging me along by my waist.

"Come. I assume you prefer a more _private_ setting." She purred, leading me to her room. I followed after her wordlessly, more than relieved to have left the room of giggling whores.

Shutting the door behind us, she led me to the bed and took our usual sitting positions.

"How have you been, Khaleel?" She asked, lying back into the bed.

I pushed some of the pillows away and pushed myself back before I began leaning comfortably onto the wall. "I come to ask a favour of you."

She perked up quickly, giving me a disbelieving look.

"_You_ are asking _me_ for a favour?"

I confirmed her question with a simple nod of the head. She flashed me a smile and took the liberty of laying her head on my lap.

"I need information." I started, ignoring her disappointment that flashed upon her features.

"Do you have men, dressed as scholars, come here often?"

She looked away thoughtfully. Playing with her hair for a moment before giving an unsure nod. "Yes… yes, some men come here that give us the impression of a scholar."

This time it was I that perked.

"Have you over heard anything?" I asked quickly, accidently making her jump. I quickly apologised, regaining my composure and placed her head back in my lap. She smiled softly and nuzzled against my thigh. I took hold of her mass of hair and began to smooth it over my legs gently.

"Time and time again. There is one man that comes often. He wears the same sort of head wrap as you and dresses the same way as you described." She explained, liking the attention I was giving to her hair.

I felt my stomach jump in excitement. I was finally getting somewhere!

"Yes, but has he mentioned anything? A group, accomplices…?" I trailed off, motioning for her to answer and finish for me.

She nodded, closing her eyes and giving a sigh of contentment. "He mentioned a Creed and a Master. Then drabbled on of an elder going to be angry with him. The man was drunk on wine when he bedded with me."

"…how often does he return here?" I asked, planning to beat more information out of him if he appeared to be weaker than myself. If not I could always try bribing him.

"Why do you ask? What I have already told you was strictly between me and the man. I was not supposed to talk of other men's business to other men, or else I would be punished."

I nodded dismissively, waiting for her to just tell me how often he came around when she surprised me by jumping up onto her knees and taking hold of my hand. Looking at me with frightened, pleading eyes I've never seen her use before.

"Please don't do anything, Kahleel! You will get me in trouble!" She begged.

I was taken aback and slightly offended. I would never purposely put her into any sort of trouble. She should know that by now. I could feel my eyes soften, and I lifted her hand up to my lips. Placing a soft kiss upon it, ignoring the sash that covered my mouth. When I looked back to her, a soft tinge of red was spreading throughout her face.

"I would never, Aida. But you must answer me."

She smiled softly, giving a nod. "He's in the next room with Falak now."

I smiled gently pulling her towards me and kissing her forehead, thanking her for complying with me. Then turned, getting off the bed and placing a great sum of money on the bedside table walking to the door.

"W-wait! What are you doing?! You said you wouldn-"

"I said that I would never purposely put you in trouble, Aida. Now stay here." I snapped, pulling a dagger from my boot before opening the door.

"Kahleel… is that a knife?"

I ignored her and shut the door behind me. One of those assassins is here and best of all he was a talker. I was not going to leave this place without getting what I sought out for. Starting with the closed door. Opening it, I could hear one of the girls pleasuring a man. I ignored the flare that erupted across my face and looked for a white tunic. There was none and I shut the door before they noticed I was there.

I walked on to the next closed door and before I opened it, the next door over opened and one of the girls walked out giggling uncontrollably.

"I'll be right back." She purred teasingly to whom ever was inside the room and shut the door.

I quickly hid the blade in my sleeve and called out. "Are you F-Falak?" I asked, almost forgetting the name Aida had given me.

The girl turned and looked me over before giving me a smirk.

"Yes, but I am busy with another right now. Maybe when I'm finished with him we can have some fun." She said teasingly, walked back down the hall and walking down the stairs.

When I was sure she was far enough I opened the door and walked inside. Shutting the door after me with a creaking sound. I could hear a man's chuckle as I walked inside the room farther, finding a white tunic lying on the floor next to a spilled bottle of wine.

"Oh, back already?" He called out.

I held the blade in my hand tightly as I approached the bed-

And reeled right around, my face burning in embarrassment as I held my hand firmly against material over my mouth. I had just seen the most shameful scene in my life!

Wait… was he… _blindfolded_?

Taking a calming breath, I turned back to see if my eyes deceived me. Or see why he hasn't jumped from the bed to kill me… or at least cover himself. Trying my best to ignore the burning of my face, I looked over the sight before me.

Well… he was indeed, blindfolded. And bound to the bed, on his back. His body bare to all and his member stood proudly. I refrained myself from looking anywhere else but his blindfold and approached the bed. He shifted some, the ties wrapped around his wrists and ankles preventing him from moving more than an inch.

"Falak? Are you here?" He called out nervously. His words slurred and barely clear to make out. I pressed the blade against his neck.

"She will return shortly."

He gasped and tensed under my blade.

"W-what do you want with me? Please! I-I am too fragile to be taken by another man!"

My demeanour faltered and I nearly fell over myself. I could hardly believe my own ears as I stared down to the man in embarrassment and disgust.

"You fool! I'm not here to rape you!" I snapped back, pressing the blade against his skin even harder.

To add to my disbelief, he relaxed and sighed in great relief as if the blade was even there. "Oh, thank you merciful God."

He seemed to have realised the blade was there again and tensed under it, pushing his head back into the pillow. I stared down at him at a loss for words.

"I… I will ignore that…" I muttered. I could hardly believe this man.

"I came to ask of the Creed." I said firmly.

He jumped under my blade and grit his teeth. Clearly upset that I knew a thing or two about this creed.

"What do you know if it?" He asked. A mixture of shock and anger in his tone.

"That is why I ask you." I murmured, running the blade lower and pushed the point against the indent at the base of his throat. Directly below the ever quivering ball.

"I would never break the second tenant." He said defiantly. Not sounding as brave as his words would lead to believe. My brows raised high with a triumphant smirk at his own slip up.

"Tenant? How many tenants are there?" I asked smugly.

He cursed. But other than that, remained silent. My smirk fell to a frown and placed my blade down to his nether regions.

"Speak now or you will walk out of here an ugly woman." I threatened. Pressing the cold steal against, what I think was his member.

He grew pale and shook his head frantically.

"A-alright! T-the creed has three tenants. Do not harm the innocence. Hide within sight. And never compromise the Brotherhood." He stuttered.

I did not move my blade and pressed on. "How many of you are there?"

"I do not know for sure. But there are many." He said surely and began to involuntarily shift about nervously.

"Who is this Master?"

His jaw slacked in shock before saying, "He commands us. He is our teacher and leader."

"And your elders?" I asked, slightly becoming bored with this. Nothing he was saying impressed me, or brought a spark of fear through me.

"Master assassins. They of the highest rank or retired. They are all equal and very skilled with the blade. They are the ones that carry out the more important and most difficult tasks."

I froze, now feeling that spark of fear I had just mentioned.

"Do you all dress as Scholars?" I asked, accidently letting the blade slip. He yelped in pain and I quickly withdrew the blade in horror. Keeping my eyes at the wall.

_Did I just…!?_

"I'm sorry I did not take your threat seriously! Please don't!" He begged, sounding as though he was at the brink of tears.

"Then answer me." I demanded, surprised that my voice did not falter.

"O-only the fully trained assassins wear the white! Novice and lower ranks wear a darker tunic!" He told me frantically. He began to make haste answering my questions.

"Novice? So you all are trained at birth?" I asked in awe. Slightly frightened to hear his answer.

He shook his head. "Of course not. We are taken under the brotherhood's wing at a certain age."

I quietly sighed in relief. "And your rank?"

He did not seem very proud to answer me.

"A scavenger and gatherer of information. Only an informant!" He told me, finishing with a desperate tone.

I wanted to know his name. Then thought against it, thinking he would only give me a false name and placed my dagger back into my boot. "You live to salvage another day. You may keep your balls."

He slumped against the sheets, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Muttering thank you and apologies to God. When I walked into the hall and made my way down the stairs, I passed Falak. She was carrying a bowl of thick liquid. I gave her a head nod of acknowledgment, she giggled and picked up her pace resulting in spilling some of the liquid onto the stairs.

Walking out of the brothel, I smirked proudly. For my first interrogation, I believe that it went well. It's a lot easier than I thought it would be. I couldn't wait to do it again. Next I hope my interrogation target was fully clothed and more decent.

.

**F R E E L A N C E _A S S A S S I N**

.

I had gathered enough information… at least I hoped I did. Damn. Now that my interrogation was over, I had more questions nagging at me. What weapons do they wield? Is there a better way go get these new assassins off my back? Or do I remain with my suicide plan?

I gave way to an involuntary shudder of fear. A passing civilian stopped and stared at me oddly. I glanced to her and she quickly turned away from my gaze and walked on.

"…women." I muttered with a shrug.

Walking on farther I felt my head wrap had become loose somehow and quickly tightened as I was passing a group of guards surrounding a poor merchant.

I stopped within the crowd and watched for a moment. If others are going to watch is anyone going to help the poor man? …not that I'm one to talk.

Already I could feel the guard's steal coming down upon my flesh. I'm fighting to keep a roof over my head and to wake up knowing I was healthy and breathing.

I was not going to risk my life for some irritable man that sells horrid meat.

I turned. Walking away from the scene before the guards were to start attacking the onlookers for watching their twisted way of serving justice.

A scream cut through the air and suddenly everyone around me were running passed.

Confused and curious of what had just happened I turned to see a guard lunge at one of the white hooded assassins while his comrade lay dead on the ground. The other guards surrounding him. They all began to drop to the ground like flies.

I was expecting to witness the assassin kill the merchant. Instead he was thanked and vigilantes rushed to the scene and left him alone?!

Why would he bother saving the merchant?

The assassin walked from the scene and joined the passing group of scholars. I stared at him in awe and bewilderment until I felt as though I was being watched. The scholars walked passed and I caught a glimpse of a smirk under the hood before I ran.

I had no weapons to defend myself, nor did I have the courage or nerve to face him.

I stopped running when I came to an abandoned hay filled wagon at least five streets over. I used it to support myself as I fought to catch my breath.

What the hell was I thinking? Coming out in broad daylight with deadly assassins running about, without so much as a dagger to defend myself with! What did they want with me to begin with?! …I have to return home.

I scanned my surroundings. I was in the rich district by the east side. My home was at least a two hours away. I looked up to the roofs and to my relief there was no white hooded men staring down at me. I turned around to begin my journey, joining the crowd passing in and out of the district.

My heart skipped a beat and I froze within a mid step.

At least nine yards away was one of the white hooded assassins that had been haunting me. Seated on a bench.

But he did not seem to be looking my way. Instead he seemed preoccupied with something else farther up the street by the corner. I needed to find a different route to take before he caught of me. Turning the other way, I quickly made my way down the street. Glancing back every so often, praying this was not some trick to fool me into taking the longer route.

**

* * *

**

**Hmm… since there has been no reviews my OC remains sort of genderless. O.o**

**Well… isn't that odd?**

**Lol. How'd you like 'Kahleel' so far?**

**Please review. Anything is fine I just want **_**some**_** feedback. Although I am loving the chapter lengths, I feel a bit self conscience about this story.**

**~SafetyPinStitches**

P.S. Sorry if it's bad. It's my first AC fic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the review KitKat!!**

**Thank you for the review Gawd Complex!! (You really helped me out, another thanks for taking the time to answer my questions too. :D )**

* * *

**Freelance Assassin**

**Chapter 3**

Well… aren't I in a bind?

Two assassins. One way out. A once busy street now growing more and more empty. The sun slowly going down.

This morning I thought I would go for a harmless walk to calm my thoughts and get some healthy exercise. Even something as simple as that, I managed to ruin for myself.

I am only glad that I haven't let little Nawar come along like she cried for. They would know where to find me just by looking into back yards or windows.

Seated down on a bench to my right, four building down, across from me was one of the assassins. The other perched atop a building to my left.

The one to my right had tricked me here. A dead end. Blocking the only exit.

I glance over to the enclosed garden nearby. Benches placed inside and some men seated inside the ruined building. If I were to go in there and climb my way to the other side and run, what would happen?

…it would take me to the construction area, but guards were scattered along that whole area the least I seen it. I could travel by rooftop but it was my weak point and their advantage. What if that was what they have been waiting for?

Standing to my feet, I decided to at least give my idea a try. If worst comes to worst I can call for guards.

The men inside stopped talking as I walked inside, and watched me as I approached the wall. I gripped the crevice and hauled myself up, before speeding my efforts.

"He's going to hurt himself." One of the men said to the other.

Don't they think I know that?!

Pulling myself over to the roof, I quickly looked back to see if any of the two assassin's had followed after me. I was relieved to have met a wall of the higher building and the curious faces of the men below before running from where I seen the assassin standing on the roofs.

When I made it to the opposite side I looked down to the street. The assassin was still seated in the bench and was looking towards the enclosed garden I had walked into a moment ago. From here I could not see where I had climbed. I could feel myself smirk from under the sash and quickly left to find a ladder. On the other side, the assassin was moving towards the enclosed gardens, making my smirk grow even wider.

I kept running, leaping from one building to the next, feeling as though I were getting used to it. I would have never thought running atop roofs could feel so… enlightening. It was like all my stress and troubles were falling from my shoulder the more I run and leap.

I heard steal scraping against stone just before I leaped to another building. I glanced down the alley and found one of the assassins there, looking up at me with his blade against the wall. Breaking my concentration. I stumbled over upon landing and landed on my hands and knees. Lifting the skin on my palms and from the feel of it, my knees as well.

Wincing in pain, I brought my hand up and checked the damage. It was only a very thin outer layer that had peeled during the impact. It was burning furiously but I had not broken any bones like I thought I would.

A soft patter reached my ears from above me. I quickly looked up and met with another assassin staring down at me from the top of the orange roof hut.

They knew I would come here?! But how?!

I was careful to make unnecessary turns. I crawled across those damned beams. I always looked over my shoulder and crept closely to window to block anyone from sighting me. How did they… They led me here.

Like a shepherd herding sheep, they chased me here without me realising it until I was trapped. And like a sheep, I was defenceless against a pair of wolves.

I let my head fall before forcing myself to my feet.

"God had forsaken me." I muttered, glancing back to the assassin behind me.

At the corner of my eye I could see a ladder. I only had to jump down to the low levelled roof and climb down… or jump, depending how fast these men are. One last attempt. If I do not make it, I well accept my fate.

Turning back to look at the assassin above me. I turned right around on one foot before sprinting forward, almost falling over myself during my take off.

I could hear one of them laugh behind me as I jumped down, a flash of white descending along with me to the roof and we both landed on the lower level at the same time. He landed gracefully in front of the ladder. Behind me the large wall that separated the rich district from the poor district.

I wanted to yell or cry in frustration as I stared at him. The sound of the other assassin running towards us reached my ears as I eyed the man standing in front of my only way out as he kept a hand over the hilt of his sword. I could feel my heart beating against my rib cage as I turned to the sounds of the running and turned just in time to catch the assassin in mid air.

Something within me snapped. I could see all the faces of the man and woman I was paid to kill. Their faces confused and terrified before their eyes glazed over and all the light vanished. Then… I didn't care anymore. It's hard to explain. I just gave up.

It was like being splashed with cold water during a nightmare only to wake up in a greater hell. My focus back to the assassin about to kill me. I was confused that a well equipped assassin was descending upon me with a winded fist instead of a blade. Maybe they wanted me unconscious?

I readied myself for the oncoming attack, expecting to be unconscious within one hit.

Instead of feeling his fist colliding with my face, I was taken to the roof floor with powerful force. The air in my lungs forced out of me on impact. My head bounced unpleasantly and I held my eyes closed in pain.

He had me pinned, his full weight resting on his arm that was pushing down on my chest. His elbow slightly digging into my shoulder.

I could feel my skull throbbing in protest as I forced myself to open my eyes and stared up to the man with a challenging glare to match his own piercing gaze. All emotion and thought gone, just more frustration.

"All this to have me on my back?" I snapped, trying to push him up to make it easier to breathe.

I heard the soft sound of a blade being drawn coming from his wrist, my eyes immediately jumped to it. Staring back at me was a hidden blade a few inches from my neck. I have never seen one with my own eyes before. I stare at the blade and glanced back up to him.

"Beautiful blade." I commented idly.

A scoff from my right (his left) brought the man on top of me to turn his head from me. A sudden rush of new found energy sparked within me. My mind screaming: _It's my last chance!_

Tucking my legs up to my knees as fast as I can, bringing my knees to my chin as far as I possibly could.

The assassin was turning back to look at me when I kicked him off with both legs. His hidden blade cutting my upper thigh as he was sprung back and hit the opposite wall.

I jumped to my feet quickly and ran towards him, the other assassin closing in from behind me as I used his accomplice's head or shoulder as a stepping stool to help me jump back onto the higher roof top and ran like hell.

As I ran I felt my head wrap shift, making me stumble. A dagger was suddenly lodged into the wood of the hut I was running towards for some cover. _They can throw daggers?!_

I looked behind me and two of them were on their feet coming after me. Under my feet I felt a sudden change in feel; from concrete to wood then to nothing. Gravity then became my downfall. Literally. Before I could feel my stomach erupt in butterflies I fell flat on my back, into a hay bin below.

My breathing laboured and my heart beating erratically. I took the hay bin as a blessing and used it to hide me from those assassins.

"Did he live?" I heard one ask. I stopped breathing and prayed to God that they did not have inhuman hearing.

"No. He died in the fall and his corpse rose to bury himself. Of course he lived! Do you see him down there?" Said the other, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

I heard a scoff. "He is much faster than we gave him credit for."

"Heh. Clearly…"

"Which way do you think he could have gone?"

"If I'd known, do you think we would be having this discussion?"

The voices faded over somewhere to my left.

Hesitantly, I moved my leg.

When nothing happened, I pulled myself out of the hay bin and breathed in cool, glorious air like I have been drowning (gasping for breath, more like).

Holding the bin for support as I calmed down, I began to wonder over my mental health.

How could I have gone from terrified for my life to Nothing to terrified for my life in less than three long, painful seconds? And what was with that flash? Most of my kills I had them facing the other way and did not meet their eyes (except Fateen), what is wrong with me?

My breathing calmed, I stood upright and looked around the area. It was dark, there was a lighter shade in the sky from Far East. I was in the poor district. My humble abode only a half hour, or so, jog from where I stood. This time I'm keeping my eyes open and keeping to the darkness of the streets. Keeping my feet firmly on the ground like they were supposed to. I am exhausted. I wouldn't be able to pull that stunt successfully twice.

Taking a side glance to the roof tops, I began my run home. I came across a group of guards every so often but have not gotten into trouble. When they would demand to know why I was out at such an odd hour of the night I simply said I was delivering a message and they would leave me be.

I arrived home just in time to catch a candle light from the kitchen as the family inside stirred awake, quickly crawling into my room before I was noticed and collapsed onto my bed.

Lazily ridding my face of the head garb, I scanned the darkened room and was satisfied knowing none of my belongings have been bothered and the board on the door was still firmly in place.

I did not want to think. I did not want to feel. I did not want to do anything. I just wanted sleep to claim me and take me to my own world of bliss. I could feel sleep trying to claim me. I would have obliged if it weren't for my ever-growing paranoia.

I forced myself from my bed and securely boarded my 'door' before hastily removing my clothes and boots. Leaving my trousers on. If an assassin knew where I lived, I did not want to die completely nude. Bare for all to see. My soul would simply not rest if that were to ever happen.

I let myself fall into the bed, laying on my stomach. This dirty old thing had never felt so comforting.

Turning my head I gazed at the boarded window I used for a door. I could feel my eyes sting as unwanted tears begin to blur my vision and a tight pain began to well in my throat. How long has it been since I cried? Or rather… When did I begin to lock myself in this cage?

**F R E E L A N C E A S S A S S I N**

"Ah! You again. And how may we assist you today?" The merchant said in an enlightened tone. Too enlightened for my liking and mood.

I looked over to other man standing behind him, sharing the same over-joyed grin.

"Ma'n?" I asked, waiting to be escorted inside.

He immediately jumped and opened the door of the building, giving a slight bow; motioning me to go inside. "Right this way."

I gave a nod and walked in. He followed after, quickly walking past me and opened the door of the back room filled with weaponry.

Nothing had changed since I last came besides the man's new tunic and necklace. He stood at the door like an obedient lap dog as I looked over the merchandise, making a beeline to the long swords.

"Is there anything specific you're searching for?" He asked.

I picked up a sword with an attractive handle, only to find the blade was… over used. I re-sheathed it and placed it back down on the table, giving a nod.

"Yes. A long sword and a hidden blade. One that is strapped to the wrist and comes out when I would either flick my wrist of clench a fist. Do you know of it?" I asked, hoping that I was being generously specific.

I turned to look at him. He gave an eager nod and approached the table and crawling under. I felt my brows raise as he dug underneath. It seems that the better goods are hidden right under the buyer's nose.

"Ah ha!" He exclaimed and returned to my level, holding a leather wrap.

I took it from him and pulled the leather off if the object. Revealing the same sort of hidden blade the assassin had.

The over side was of finely cut, thick leather instead of engraved hard steal.

The side of the opening was littered with leather straps (give or take, a few broken or missing).

The underbelly was… strange. There seemed to be two or more metal pieces protecting the actual blade, and there was some sort of ring. It was far too long and thin for my thumb and from the looks of it, it was meant for the left hand. But how does it work?

I turned it around, looking for a sort of pull string of some kind to bring the blade out.

"How does it work?" I asked.

I failed to notice his fearful flinching and that he backed away as I carelessly flipped the blade over and around in my search for the mechanism that brought the blade out. His hands were up and flailing a little to get me to stop.

"P-please, this blade is more dangerous than you realise." He said shakily.

I nodded and pointed the blade towards myself, looking down at the blade tip. Literally eye to eye (if it had an eye, mind you).

He began to stutter for me to not point it towards myself like that. I ignorantly ignored him

"Where did you find this?" I asked idly. Wondering if it was just the ring was in the way of a miniature lever.

"I…I…" He began, obviously about to tell me some tall tale of how he came across such a rare find.

"I found it while walking one-" I pushed the ring.

The blade suddenly shot out with warning and had made an impressive cut through my head garb. Maybe missing my actual head by a hairline.

We both froze in place. Completely dumbfounded. I slowly pulled the blade from my sash and turned to the man. He was pale and looked as if he had stopped breathing. I would have found it humorous if I didn't feel the same way.

"day…" he finished, sounding like a woman sighing before she fainted.

I had to look twice to see if he had truly fainted. He didn't, but he looked like he was about to at any moment.

Bringing my attention back to the assassin's hidden blade, I now realise that there were two steal overlapping one another to make the blade extend and it stayed drawn as the ring is pulled by the finger.

I pulled the ring back into it's original place, and watched in awe as it retracted.

I pulled and pushed the small ring back and forth for a moment, finding this very interesting. I couldn't wait to put it to use.

I rewrapped the blade into the leather before placing it under my arm and turned back to the man.

"Now where do you hide your better long swords?" I asked. A smug smirk placed on my lips when he gave the look of a child caught in a lie.

**F R E E L A N C E A S S A S S I N**

Gritting my teeth I held my bleeding hand and glared down to the damned hidden blade. I tried it on my right hand before my left and had the same result. Now both my right index finger and my marriage finger bled with skin hanging off the side. I could not find an easy way to get the blade to come out and stay out without having to clench my fists. How the hell did they use it so effortlessly? Was it a trick of the hand? I could barely keep it on without the blade carving at my fingers. _I would be dead before I even got at my targets!_

Argh! Enough of that, where is my spare gauze?

Reaching down from my bed side, I took hold of the ball of ripped rags and old tunics. Unravelling some from the ball, I dunk it into the water basin and used it to clean my new wounds before bandaging them with a sigh. Now I had to be weary of infection, adding wood to the fire, of my paranoia. It could have been worse, I guess. What if I had gone with my original thought and coated it with poison before trying it on?

When I finished bandaging my hands I buried my face within them. Blood seeped through the material yet, meaning I would need to stitch them shut, and I didn't know how to use a needle and thread. Perhaps if I asked, Hadiya? She was a woman and knew how to mend clothes. Why not flesh?

Slightly turning my head to the water basin, I reached out and pushed it off the bed side table. It fell to the floor, breaking into pieces and water quickly spread around the floor with a loud enough clash. I pushed the hidden blade under the pillow, my other weapons and the poison safely hidden under the bed (I should have thought twice about reaching under the bed). I reburied my face into my hands and waited. Sure enough soft footsteps came up the stairs and knocked at my door a little while after.

"Kahleel? Are you alright? I heard a crash." Hadiya's voice sounded, genuinely concerned.

The sound of the tone of her voice brought a sad smile to my face as I recalled my mother sounding very similar. I pushed myself from the bed to answer the door, completely bare from the waist up. Hadiya and her husband wouldn't care if I wasn't decent so long as they seen blood.

I opened the door slowly, acting a bit hesitant. She looked me over, her face suddenly flushed and she avoided looking at me. I looked to her innocently and gave a slight head tilt. "Is something wrong?"

She still did not turn to me and said, "Well… no. I heard a crash and came to see if you were alright."

"Oh." I replied before looking back to the broken basin, 'accidently' opening the door a bit wider.

"Just a little accident. I tried to pick up the pieces but…" I trailed off and showed her my bandaged hands with a small smile. Seeing _was_ believing… from what I've heard.

She peeked into the room and seen the broken pottery before giving out a gasp when she took in the sight of my hands, taking them into her own for inspection.

"Kahleel, these need stitching! Hurry. Down to the dining table." She ordered, pulling me out of my doorway and pushed me towards the stairs.

I heard as the door was slammed closed behind us as I walked down the stairs. I didn't think it work out so greatly. I felt myself smirk as she rushed into the hall and I took my seat at the table. I was beginning to removed the bandages when Nawar rand inside through the back door. Stopped and came over to me. Here eyes shining in curiousity.

"Why are you naked?" She asked before looking down to my hands and flinch away when I revealed my blood soaked index finger.

I gave a soft chuckle. "I'm not naked, little one. I just had an accident."

She gave out a soft 'oh' as I revealed the other blood soaked digit. She came closer and glanced to me with a soft pout.

"I'm not little… does it hurt?"

She took the bloody rags from my hand and put them on the table before taking one of my hands into her own, looking at it closely. I guess this was the first time she seen anything like this.

"Not as much as it's about to hurt." I told her as Hadiya returned with a jar, needle, gauze and thread.

She shooed her daughter away and took the seat across from me, ordering me to place one of my hands on the table, palm up. I complied. Nawar took a seat on the chair beside us. The both of us watched as her mother worked.

At first she looked over my finger and seethed as if she could feel my pain and took the lid from the jar. A strong herb smell quickly filled the air around us. Nawar covered her nose and looked away. I was confused as to why she would look away, then Hadiya spread a thick layer of the salve onto my finger. I felt as though she was shoving countless needles into the wound and instinctly seethed in pain. _Now_ I understood why Nawar looked away! Hadiya shook her head and wiped the salve off with the gauze and muttered something along the lines of 'men' before threading the needle. The horrible sting in my finger did not fade away. But it did block out the pain of the needle and thread tugging and pulling my jarred skin together.

She finished with my index finger and asked for my other hand. I was hesitant and eyed the jar warily. It was like it was mocking me. …now I have reason to worry about my mental health. I just said an object was mocking me.

Hadiya rolled her eyes and took my hand. "Honestly. You've endured it this far, you can surely go though it one more time."

I watched in slow horror as she dipped her hand back into the jar.

"I did not think this would involve _torture_."

She laughed and smoothed the salve over my finger. I went through the very same hell again.

When she finished I withdrew my hand protectively. She smiled and gave me a treat to share with her daughter for being 'good' and not running from her, like her husband often does. I couldn't help but smirk at that and enjoyed my treat. Nawar was happy to have gotten something sweet. I guess it was good to have an apple every now and then. I haven't had one since I was with my own family.

I thanked Hadiya for helping me and went back to my room. I cleaned the mess I had made and lay in my bed. Mentally preparing myself for what's to come in few hours if those assassins were still running about on the rooftops. I still had hours before the sun would set, and I needed to build enough nerve to approach, or face them… it would most likely end up being both. I let out a shuddering sigh and draped an arm over my eyes. I needed more than just luck on my side if I wanted to live. I doubt God would listen to me after the path I've chosen for myself.

Blinking my eyes open, I was met with total darkness. The softest rays of moonlight, forcing their way through the cracks of the boarded windows. When did I fall asleep? How long was I sleeping?

I pushed myself up and swung my legs over the bed side and stared down at the floor. I felt like I was in a daze. Shaking my head and softly slapping my cheeks to wake myself up, I stood from my bed and took down the board covering the window. The moon light bringing enough light for me move about my room and dress myself properly. How embarrassing would that be? Approaching these assassins with my tunic on backwards.

I slowly dressed myself, being sure I was comfortable and could move with out trouble. Then equipping myself with my weapons; long sword resting on my hip, short sword on my back, quiver on my back (loaded with poisoned arrows), bow on my shoulder, daggers (I pick-pocked from random thugs) in my sash, and my 'lucky' jagged dagger in my boot. I was not going to be defenceless this time.

I quickly wrapped my head garb around my face and tucking my hair inside, I walked to the open window and jumped through. Instead of using my ladder, I ran up the wall on the other building beside my home and grasped the ledge, hauling myself up. These assassins would have the advantage if I were on the ground. Standing up, I scanned around for any figures on the other roofs before I began to run. I would find them eventually, and before then it would be best if I got used to rooftops.

I came to a stop when I approached a set of beams. Two going directly across to the opposite building, three between them set vertically. If I do this right, I would be able to get across just by jumping from beam to beam. Giving my own thought a nod of agreement, I took a few steps back. Then took four quick strides before giving one leap after another until my foot touched concrete. My arms flailed as I fought to regain my balance before letting myself fall to my knees, taking deep breathes to calm my rapidly beating heart. This is something I am clearly not used to and having weapons strapped on the back makes balancing a lot more difficult than challenging.

Getting back up, I checked my weapons and found none had fallen or became slack before running again. I arrived near the plaza after a few minutes, maybe even hours of running and jumping through the air (more jumping and climbing than anything else). My nerve and stamina both beginning to weaken, my adrenalin long gone. I haven't met with these white robed assassins yet… maybe I should just stop wasting my time and go home and rest. I was done with this exercise.

With a sigh I turned around… and low and behold, the assassins stood behind me. My body involuntarily stiffened and my blood ran cold, my hand immediately shot out to my short blade. Damn! I was hoping to catch them from a farther range to shoot my arrows.

One of the assassins turned to his accomplice and made a head motion towards me.

"Do you see this? He has brought his own blades this time." He said to the other, sounding amused.

My eyes narrowed, glaring to the one assassin that found me so amusing while the other never looked away from me.

"Why do you two follow me? Get in the way of my work?" I asked in a harsh tone. I was surprised at my own voice, despite my legs quivering under me.

The broader assassin stepped forward casually, keeping his hands at his sides. The shortening distance between us putting me even more on edge.

"I come to return the favour." He replied, referring to the Fateen assassination, and pulled his long sword from the sheath in one movement. I couldn't do that unless I held the sheath!

"But two of you?!" I asked in disbelief, taking a step back in my own ready stance (to fight and to run).

"Of course not." He said irritably. Then made a head gesture towards his accomplice, a humorous smirk gracing his lips. "My friend here simply has nothing better to do with his time."

His friend gave out a scoff. His lips set in a grim line and crossed his arms, seemingly sitting back to watch as the scene unfolds.

"Draw your weapon." The assassin before me commanded, pointing to me with his blade. A confident smirk gracing his lips sending my mind back to thinking I was going to die.

Glancing to the other assassin warily, I flinched when he made a sound of impatience that came out like a growl and withdrew my short blade, switching it over to my right hand before turning my attention back to the man holding his blade at me.

His smirk unnerved me, and he began to tilt his sword; taunting me.

He took few steps to my left, keeping his sword pointing at me. In turn, I stepped to my right and stopped before I got too close to the assassin watching on. I did not want my back turned towards either of them.

He stopped, now closer to my far left. We simply stared at one another for a brief moment.

As unsure and frightened as I was, I raised my blade higher; holding it up just below my eyes as I reached for a dagger in my waist sash with my left hand.

His smirk turned to a grim line.

And he stepped forward, pushing my short blade aside with sword and lundged at me. My heart skipped a beat and I quickly ducked, countering his attack by swinging my dagger across his abdomen.

He leaped over me, avoiding my counter and from above he brought his sword down upon me. I quickly raised my short blade above my head to defend myself.

We were stuck in an odd position. He stood over me, pushing his long sword against my blade as I was nearly bent backwards, down on one knee. My back facing him. My arm began to shake under his strength. From this position I had full access to the rest of his face. He gazed down at me, the smirk returning to his lips, his eyes jumping from me to my blade.

"Strange… you'd best think of purchasing a replacement." He commented.

My eyes narrowed to a glare. Then I was sharply shoved forward, landing face first against the concrete roof top. I heard them laugh as I scrambled back to my feet, swinging my blade at him consistently, one blow after another. My face burning with embarrassment.

"It's. Not. Rusted!" I yelled between blows, backing him to the ledge of the building.

He looked taken off his guard as he glanced back to observe the height of the fall if he were to take another step back. Granting me the opportunity to copy his recent move and shove his blade aside.

"It's poisoned." I finished with a cut on his forearm, quickly taking a few steps back as he regained his balance.

His teeth bared and clenched to grit as he looked down at his arm, he let out of quiet hiss of pain; the poison reacting quickly enough. I felt well accomplished as I backed from him and the look of worry flashed over his features.

My heart dropped to the pits of my stomach when he simply brushed off my earlier statement and came at me, swinging his sword down towards my shoulder. I did what my mind screamed and ran out of his reach, stopping abruptly when I came a few inches or so from crossed arms and a chest; nearly running into the other assassin. I looked up to his hood. He stood taller than me, my height reaching his nose. He stared down at me coldly before his eyes jumped to look past me. I dove to my right in a quick roll. The sound of steal clashing against steal rung in the air. I turned back to find a long sword being held at bay by the hidden blade; the assassin had not stopped himself from attacking his accomplice.

My eyes quickly took in the scene, noting how the hidden blade is worn and the missing ring finger. The assassin that attacked shoulders slumped and backed away from his accomplice with a look of utter confusion and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" The accomplice asked, flexing his pinkie and sheathing the hidden blade.

The other held his arm and fell to his knee, making the accomplice worry.

"What's wrong?!" he snapped, taking hold of his shoulders. He shook his head, holding his hand against his skull.

"It wasn't an idle threat. My arm has gone numb and my vision…" He said softly, his sword falling out of his hand with clatter on the roof.

In truth I didn't know how fast the poison worked, but I did remember what the merchant had said to me; _It will become deadly within an hour. Garlic and plenty of water is the antidote._ It was one of the simplest poisons. I did not want to die by simply pricking a finger and the amount of time he had to make it made it impossible to make a stronger dose.

Wait.

That's what I wanted wasn't it? To kill them?

"Kill him." The fallen assassin seethed.

I jumped to my feet and backed away from the two. The accomplice assassin taking his friend's sword. His features set in a sneer.

"Wait!" I called out desperately.

He did not stop. He began to circle me like an animal of prey, his form bent low as if he were coiled and ready to strike at any given moment. Backing me to the edge of the roof where I had backed the other assassin just a moment ago. My breathing became erratic, a million reasons came to me of why I should live. My better instincts telling me to jump, sprint, leap- anything to get away from the assassin circling me.

"I-It's primal. If you feed my garlic he will be fine!"

I could feel the edge of the roof with my feet. I did not dare tear my gaze away from him to examine the fall and tried my best to convince him I was nothing worth killing. _So help me, I will even lick the shit off his boot!_

"Silence murderer." He snapped, lunging forward.

I avoided by running to the other side of the roof, when I turned the hidden blade came upon me. I blindly raised my blade to block it, but instead of feeling the weight of his blade clashing against mine I was shoved back into the wall, the hidden blade against my throat and the long sword pointed at my ribcage. My arms flung from their place at my sides before I stopped within the mid-action of shoving him away from me. All he had to do was swiftly pull the hidden blade or push the sword through me and I would die. Leaving nothing of value behind or even a fond memory for others to remember me by.

I could feel tears brimming my eyes. I wanted a family. A loving wife and darling child, to have a normal life without hiding. Instead I get… _this_?! A smitten whore, a tolerant family using me for money and customers that don't care if they ever see my face again? I may not have been the most honourable of men, but I expected a better death than this!

The word murderer floating within the depth of my mind in an echo. His voice attached to it. I felt like laughing at the irony. An _assassin_ calling _me_ a murder.

"Strong words coming from a hypocrite." I sneered. Letting my blades fall from my grip. I had enough… and if I was going to die. I want him to remember me. I stared into his eyes, my vision slightly blurred. From his shoulder and down was a white blur. His expression. Blank. His eyes were covered by his hood and shadow. He didn't move. I could feel his hot breath on my eyes.

"I do not kill for coins." Was his reply.

Is that was this was about? What I do for money?

I felt heat rise up my neck and glared at him.

"What do you kill for then?" I snapped.

He turned from me. Going back to his dying friend. More heat rose to my race. Heat of rage, offence and humiliation. Was he above me to kill me now? That arrogant piece of shit!

He picked his friend from the floor, supporting him up. In a fit of rage I quickly took out my bow and arrow, taking aim. But he still didn't turn to look at me.

"Answer me!" I bellowed.

He turned, barely fazed that I had an arrow aimed to his chest. He just stared directly at me, a look of pity and disgust in his eyes.

"What makes you so much better than me?! Why didn't you ki-"

_Why didn't you kill me?_

I hadn't realised that tears streamed from my eyes until my voice cracked in a choked sob. My shoulders shook uncontrollably and my aim faltered immensely. The assassin turned from me again, walking to the edge of the roof before looking back to me.

"This isn't over." He said coldly. And jumped, leaving my line of sight. I threw my bow and arrow onto the concrete with a yell and threw myself back against the wall he had me pinned to only moments ago.

_He was supposed to kill me…_

I felt myself slide down the wall. Sitting against the wall, the sun beginning to rise and the wall that supported me shading me from it's rays. I grit my teeth fiercely bringing my arm to my eyes. I want it all to end- I want it all to go away.

**

* * *

**

**Aww, poor Kahleel. I want to give him a hug. ;_;**

**Guys don't take mental and emotional break downs very well, huh? (Seen it first hand. Scary.)**

**Okay, sorry for the emo chapter (I understand completely if there are no reviews for this chapt). I promise it would get more uplifting. :)**

**Could you guess who the assassins are? If so… I'm doing a pretty good job. Lol.**

**Okay, since someone took time to message me about this story I will answer your question: This takes place a few years before Malik loses his arm and brother, and Altair is the egotistical bastard we all love (to strangle then love up). Altair is 21 years old. And no, _Kahleel_ is not my OC's real name. It will be revealed in later chapters. Thanks for reading, I hope you like it. :D**

**~SafetyPinStitches**

**I own nothing! (The OC is mine.) lol  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you Agusta for the review! (Another thanks for the criticism! …wow, that did sound weird, huh? Lol) **

**Thank you LEMON, for the nice review! (And criticism!) :D**

**Thank you YoraRaids for leaving a review!**

**And thank you CircuitDruid for the longest review I've ever had!! You have no idea how big my grin was when I read it, thank you for the tip(s).**

**They're much appreciated!**

**

* * *

**

**Freelance Assassin**

**Chapter 4**

I'm in a rut. Since that last encounter with the assassins three months ago I haven't been myself. I've been waking up drenched in sweat and breathing heavy, my body shaking in fear or I woke sobbing uncontrollably. What have they done to me? I don't feel the same anymore. It's always silent indifference or uncontrollably sobbing. I would catch myself staring at my blades a lot longer than I should. I shouldn't be staring at them at all!

All these maddening thoughts of life and death are driving me insane. I don't want either one. I fear death and despise my life. I needed to escape. This is too hard.

I realise now that those assassins were never out to kill me and were just toying with me. The embarrassment burns my cheeks at the very thought. They used me for their amusement and when I fought back they were done with me. At least that's what I think.

It confuses me that I felt the sting of disappointment when… it doesn't matter. If that assassin did not get the garlic in time, his friend would surely die and he would come to kill me for revenge. (As you can probably see, I've had a lot of time to reflect.)

I needed to get away from here… away from this life. Maybe start anew? Running seems to be the best option. I only needed the time to make preparations and find a new home. The family downstairs wouldn't mind.

Their daughter was growing she would need a room of her own soon not sleeping between her parents every night. I would have to say good bye to Aida. She was the only one I considered a friend; I have to say something before I leave this place. But where could I go?

I hear Jerusalem was under some sort of attack recently, I would be a fool to even consider going there. The kingdom is littered with guards and bandits I would stand no chance against either one if they were to hear of my recent occupation. That leaves Damascus. I've never been there before but since there are merchandise and goods being transported there from here, the journey cannot be too dangerous… it would be searching for a home and a consistent job that would be a challenge. Preferably one that is not life threatening. No one would know of my life here. I can live normally and stop hiding my face. I wouldn't have to board my windows. There would be no hiding. The nightmares would stop eventually. I might even find a wife.

A smile tugged at my lips. I would surely be able to see my family again when I have a babe in my arms and a beautiful wife at my side. Another challenge would be finding a woman that isn't spoken for or once belonged in a brothel. I sigh and bury my face in my hands. I would have to work very hard if I wanted to have the life I'm dreaming about, and there would be no easy way to do so.

"That settles it. I will move and begin anew in Damascus." I told myself, getting off my bed.

It was early morning and my land owner had already left for work. To get some sort of information of the journey to Damascus and the city itself, I'll have to ask someone that has been there and back. I may not have known of anyone personally, but I had a good idea that Raakin would help me. He was my last employer, and I would like him to be the first know that I've quit being an assassin. He might be the only one to know.

Getting myself dressed I made my way towards the docks. Without my head wrap. I felt… exposed, naked even. The warm air was a relief against my face but it was like I could feel eyes watching me.

Glancing forward, I lock eyes with a married woman standing with her other married friends. Looking over the other woman's faces, I felt my face grow hot as the last one had a coy smile on her face. Then they all began to whisper and laugh amongst themselves, glancing to me as they did it. This was the first time I had ever felt like a piece of meat and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Was there something wrong with my face? Perhaps I've been wearing that head garb for some time, what if some sort of deformity happened to me while I wasn't aware. Hadiya or her daughter never looked at me like that. I was confused and self-conscience as to why those women were staring at me like that. I was very tempted to go back home for my sash.

Nervously, I quickened my pace into a jog as I passed the women. Soon enough I was at the entrance of the docks. Two guards stood at both sides as men carrying crates, rugs and other various things in and out of the facility using mules and carts. Walking behind a man, guiding the mule and cart I was almost through the entrance when a sword blocked my path.

"No civilians allowed past this point." He stated quickly, pushing me back from the entrance then leading me to the side to allow other carts pass. The guard on the other side clutching his sword hilt nervously.

I gulped, hesitantly pushing the sword from my side and turned to the guard with a look of… false authority. "I'm looking for Raakin."

The guard glanced to the other with a head tilt motioning him to retrieve the man. The guard rolled his eyes and walked inside. The guard standing in front of me and I stood in a quiet, awkward silence for a few moments before the guard returned and took his post, muttering that Raakin will be there shortly.

I was shifting from one foot to the other impatiently when the man walked out. He looked around for a moment then turned to the guard with a questioning stare. The guard motioned towards me, Raakin gave a confused look as he approached me.

"Can I help you?" He asked, talking to me in the same manner we conversed about Fateen's death. All business.

I looked him over. His eyes had dark circles and his eyes were slightly bloodshot, most likely lack of sleep from work or he is feeling the after effects of paying for a life. Other than that, he showed no sign of recognising me. I gave a short nod, "I come to ask you some questions."

He raised his brow boredly, obviously not taking my word seriously and turned waving his hand dismissively. "Then perhaps it can wait. I have a lot of work to do."

I quickly took hold of his shoulder, pulling him back and whispered in his ear with a hiss. "Maybe you don't remember me. I must look different without a_ sword in my chest_."

I let him go and watched as he nearly stumbled over himself, looking to me with disbelief. The guards shifted towards me and to my relief, Raakin held out his hand for them to stop. Then motioned me to follow him and he led me inside the facility. I did not know this place was so… empty.

There were always men pulling mules in and out of this place but the men there were only sitting around a crate laughing while a few more unloaded boats. I had always thought this place would be swarming with men carrying crates and other goods all day long. My thoughts came to an end as Raakin led me to a stable of sorts and he stopped walking, turning to me with a furious expression.

"What is it you want? I have already given you your pay. Why do you want to risk this even farther?!" He snapped in a hushed sneer.

My brows raised in bemusement. I had assumed he would force himself to forget such a request like all the other men that had paid for my services (with the exception of the herbs merchant). Instead, he was as paranoid as I was. He probably even wept and felt great remorse, regret and self hatred like I did when I first took the job. …it doesn't feel as bad knowing there was someone else sharing the same thoughts. Shaking my head sheepishly, I repeated my earlier statement.

"I come to ask questions."

"Concerning what?" He snapped, glancing behind me to the other men and guards.

_Oh yes… make us both look suspicious. Why not be executed together, hm? _I thought sarcastically and gave him a gentle shove.

"Stop that. You're begging for unwanted attention, it's bad enough you brought me to a private place." I hissed with a glare. _I had no weapons to defend myself with you fool!_

He glared back, opening his mouth to retort. I cut him off before he began yelling. "Damascus."

His mouth shut closed, raising a suspicious brow before he sneered. "What of it?"

"How is the city's condition?" I asked, becoming tired of his attitude and glares.

He gave a cruel scoff and made an exasperated arm gesture as he turned from me. His actions begun to worry me and I began to wonder of his mental state at this time.

"You've gotten bored of killing here?" He asked with a snort. I flinched.

"No. I…" I trailed off, taken off guard. His reaction towards me was to be expected… but it still caused some wounds to reopen. I sighed fighting off the offended anger dwelling within my stomach and continued.

"I don't want to live that sort of life anymore. I'm done."

His glare softened to a sceptical stare and crossed his arms, staring at me closely.

"You're serious." He stated, more to himself than me. I still answered with a nod.

"Yes… I just can't do it anymore. Which is why I am asking you." I replied, trying to rid myself of these upcoming feelings as best as I could without telling the man my life's story or my plan to move… even if he had already guessed it.

He looked down at me sympathetically. "You wish to forget the life you lived here?"

I felt my heart jump in my chest and nodded, avoiding his eyes. I hated it when people looked down at me in pity. "Exactly."

"Well, there is no need to move!" He exclaimed happily.

I jumped back from the sudden outburst and stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Worse yet, his smiled put a tang of fear and some other emotion through me. I couldn't explain it… it was like being relieved but not as close. But what was he getting at? He said so him self _I wish to forget the life I lived here,_ not drown in it! I can't go on a walk without glancing to a street, alley or home without thinking: 'He died there/she died here' - 'I used a sword/arrow/dagger' - 'They were asleep/awake.' – 'They cried out/fought back'

Even as indifferently as I seem to be I could feel my mind slipping from me like sand between my fingers. No… I made my decision.

I began to shake my head, still rather shocked at his sudden kindness towards me. "But I-"

"You can work for me." He cut me off. It took a moment for my mind to register what he had just said, the entire time I stared at that grin of his at a loss for words. Is he this kind to all murderers? Wait… work for him? I pondered this option for a moment and caught myself shaking my head again.

"I don't know this trade, I would soil your reputation." I replied, sounding as though I was trying to convince myself more than convincing him.

His smile only widened and draped his arms around my shoulder and began to lead me back towards the entrance.

"Do not worry about that. I would never put one so young into this line of work, no." He told me, patting my shoulder before taking my face into his hands, my eyes wide and confused as he stared down at me with a large smile that reminded of a proud scholar, holding a little mischievous glint in his eye. "You will have a better job."

I pushed his hands off my face staring up to him with pure curiosity.

"Like what?" I asked, biting his bait. His smile turned into a smirk and he told to return tomorrow morning to begin my new job. I gave an unsure nod and left back for home, taking the longer route to think this over.

I was so dead set with forgetting all about this place only hours ago, now I was given an opportunity to stay and have a real job. I was… completely stunned, I didn't know exactly what to make of it (a problem many women would find in other men, I'm sure). On the other hand I was curious as to what sort of work Raakin had planned for me. Since I was apparently too young to work with the merchandise like the other men it left me puzzled. What other sort of work was suitable for me then? I felt myself sigh and ran my fingers through my hair, feeling an ache in my skull.

well… one thing I was sure of was that if the man expected me to stay to work cleaning the mules' shit all day long I would leave for Damascus before the man could hand me the shovel.

**F R E E L A N C E A S S A S S I N**

"Kahleel! Hurry up boy, we don't have all day!" Raakin called out for me, cutting my tale of how my land owner's wife tended wounds short, which was odd because I never spoke to any of these drunken fools and they called me to tell them a story.

I didn't know what to tell them so I told them of my most painful experience. Once and a while one of them would mutter a comment and make the others laugh. I didn't mind all too much since there was always one of them that was listening intently on my tale. The other men around me gave low groans before pushing me away from the empty crate they used as a table with a laugh. I felt myself smiling a little as I approached Raakin by the entrance. His smile faltered and took hold of some of the head wrap and attempted to yank it off.

"There's no need for this anymore, why do insist on wearing it?" He asked as I pushed his hands away.

The man was nearly strangling me trying to take it from my face. I had been wearing it since I started working here two weeks ago and he keeps insisting that I not wear it. I quickly began to put it back into place and gave a shrug. "I would like to avoid wandering eyes."

His brow quirked and he handed me a folded paper. "Give this to Gahlib, the rug maker. He'll be waiting in the plaza by noon, don't read it and don't be late!"

My brow quirked as I took the letter and placed it into waist sash; where it would be secure during the delivery. I was slightly offended he had even told me not to read it. Of course I wouldn't read it, I knew the limitations of privacy and I didn't know how to read anyhow. It would be pointless, and I didn't know anyone personally that did know how to read.

"Of course, Raakin." I replied, turning to tae my leave. I was stopped as something began to shift my head wrap out of place and making my head shake from side to side. I ducked away from it and glared up at Raakin as he stared back at me with a small smile that reminded me of my father when I was troubled.

"Cheer up, boy. One step at a time."

I put my head garb back into its place. His familiarity, sympathy and overbearing kindness was not something I was used to and often times had me on edge and uncomfortable… to name my real problem was that I still wanted to get away from this place and I was beginning to direct my resentment towards him.

I gave a curt nod and finally took my leave towards the entrance, glancing back to him. "I'll be back."

Then I ran to the closest ladder down the barren street at my right, deciding that it was a lot quicker traveling by rooftop. The plaza was a two hour journey on ground while sprinting. The crowds and other guards often made it a lot more difficult than it should be, I had been stopped and searched twice already, but by roof it was only three quarters of an hour and I had one hour to get to the plaza. I guess I had those meddlesome assassins to thank. If it hadn't been for them I would have never taught myself to use the roof tops to my advantage.

It was like a whole new city I had to map out from up here and I was doing pretty well at memorizing it. So far I knew where most of the ladders were in the middle district and I knew where it was best to cross over to the next building without the need of a suicidal leap through the air. I had barely made it the first time and I didn't plan on doing that again and I began to seek refuge in the huts that sit atop the buildings. I began to call them safe houses, my reasoning is that no one would find me there, no one had even thought of looking for me there and I didn't need a blanket to sleep comfortably inside. But despite how well memorising the rooftops were, there was still a lot of the city I could not see and I was not going to risk scaling the tallest buildings.

Slowing my running, I stopped to catch my breath. Glancing around my surroundings the wooden arch I was going to use to get to the opposite building was destroyed, now I had to back track to find an alternative way around or use the streets below. I could see the plaza from here, using the streets was going to be stepping into a maze.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath and turned on my heel. I suppose I could use the beams, I'm sure the archers stationed near there wouldn't bother me. When I arrive to the archer's post I was surprised to find no one there. Normally they would yell for me to get off the roof or threaten me with their arrows. Slowing to a walk, I glance around for any signs of movement, but there was only the shadow of a bird in the sky. In front of me I spot an archer slumped against a safe house fast asleep. Raising a brow I approached him and attempted to shake him awake. He fell to his side, revealing to me the throwing knife lodged in his neck.

My heart dropped into my stomach and slowly backed away from the body. I looked up to the higher level where another archer was supposed to have been standing and I seen a limp hand hanging off the edge. Who could kill two archers without making a sound? Those assassins were still here?! I turn to run for the closest ladder to the streets when something flew through the air, inches from my nose. My head whipped to where it would land, the knife bounced off the concrete roof floor and fell into the alley way with a prolonged thud.

"No poisonous weapons today?" A vaguely familiar voice called out from behind.

I quickly turned and above me, where the fallen archer lay stood the assassin I had poisoned months ago. I felt my body stiffen under his gaze and fear crept up my spine quickly like wild fire. I stumbled back, nearly tripping over the body behind me. My mouth opening and closing like a gasping fish as I struggled to find my voice.

"Y-you're alive." I stuttered. He smirked, playing with a throwing knife between his fingers and jumped down to my level.

"Yes, but that's not the issue. Why do you not carry weapons today?" He asked, looking me over from head to toe and rose a quizzical brow. His sudden closeness had me backed against the safe house, the wood pressed against my back legs as I leaned back into the fabric and my hands gripping the wood at my legs tightly. I need to calm myself. If he wanted me dead he would've done so and if I run in this state he would easily lead me into one of their traps.

I took deep breaths, ignoring his bemused stare and stood upright, regaining my composure. Eying the alley way to my left and took a few steps forward to get myself down from the roof, keeping my distance from the assassin.

"I won't speak with you." I told him boldly as I walked passed, keeping my eyes downcast.

I heard the soft hiss of the unsheathing of a blade before a thin coldness touched my exposed neck stopping me within a mid step.

"Would you speak to my steel?" He asked challengingly. I remained defiantly silent. His blade pressed harder against my flesh, throwing all rational thought out the metaphorical window.

"Well?"

I resisted the urge to swallow and took a step back. He followed, and this went on until I was back against the safe house, this time leaning away from his blade. I glared up at him, his persistence getting annoying.

"I've given up my blade." I retorted, readying myself to flip into the safe house. His head gave a mocking tilt before he used the flat side of his blade to turn my head to the side.

"Are you waiting for a new blade?" He asked, turning my face to the opposite side as if he were trying to see my face through the head garb. I felt sweat running down my brow and gave the tiniest movement of a head shake.

"No. I'm finished with killing."

"Why is that?" He asked, this time tilting my head back by pointing the blade at my chin.

I felt the blade twisting lightly, snagging at the material of my head wrap when I realised he was trying to remove it. I slapped the blade from my face earning a cut on my chin and a rip in my sash.

"Why do you enjoy hassling me?!" I demanded… in the form of a scream.

He was taken aback for a moment, his blade slowly lowering as his dark brown eyes stared at my exposed, bleeding chin. I would have taken this chance to run but instead I was determined to have an answer, frustration and rage were the only feelings that supported my very thoughts and actions.

My enraged demeanour immediately fell when his eyes narrowed and he took a quick stride at me and took a fistful of my front tunic and pulled me to him in one harsh movement. I stared up into his glaring eyes fearfully, his knuckles pushing painfully into the base of my throat and his sword end pressing into my stomach as a promised threat. I grit my teeth holding back the whimper that almost escaped along with my short breathed gasp.

"I believe I asked you a question first, boy." He sneered, pushing the blade. I gasped as it pierced through my skin. My hand quickly gripped his upper arm that held the sword to get him to stop and the bastard held its position within my stomach. My body began to involuntarily quiver in pain and fear; my worst fear being torture. I would rather die than go on with being tortured!

"Just get it over with, I'm not afraid." I gasped out, praying he would not twist the blade. Already I could feel my legs buckle beneath me and my sight began to fade in and out of white; I was about to faint. His eyes softened briefly before his brows rose in amusement.

"Oh really?" He asked. I didn't reply and the blade was retracted and he let go of my tunic. I fell to my knees still holding his upper arm as he lowered himself with me, my other hand grasped at my stomach. He was on one knee in front of me, allowing me to grip his muscular bicep as I hissed in pain and tried to even my breathing. He watched me silently, almost looking apologetic and placed his blade behind him at a safe arm length distance from him and far from my reach. He waited patiently until I calmed and let go of him, my hand dropping down to my side.

He draped his arm over his raised knee and said, "…I did not come to kill you."

His voice sounded sincere, and yet I could tell that there was a sarcastic tone that he could not break. I eyed him warily, now more hesitant than ever to let my guard down.

"Then why are you bothering me?" I asked, taking a side glance to his sword. He followed my eyes and sighed, grumbling under his breath as he sheathed the blade. Why was he trying to gain my trust?

"To help you see the light." He replied easily, meeting my eyes when he was sure his sword was secure on his hip.

This was the last thing I would have expected from this man. All this to tell me the word of God? I was already a believer in God, this was all completely pointless!

"So… you've come to _convert_ me?" I asked slowly with disbelief. He scoffed and turned to look behind him.

"Don't be silly. I only want to get my point across." He said casually with the roll of the eyes.

My brows furrowed. "That would be…?"

"That you are looking at this the wrong way. You do not need to give up your skills and the blade to be normal." He explained to me, sitting back on his one knee.

I felt my eyes narrow. Was he trying to take me for a fool?

"Do you hear yourself? Or did you get the antidote too late to save your way of thinking? Killing is not normal." I reasoned, confident in my own words.

A grin spread on his lips and pointed at me. "You see? This is why I come. You are not seeing this through the right light."

"There is no light." I snapped.

"Oh, but you are wrong my friend. There is a light." He replied.

I leaned forward to look under the hood to search his eyes clearly for any sign that this man was toying with me or that he was insane. He pulled back his hood a little ways so that I may see his entire face. He wore a confident grin as I looked over his features but that was all. He was confident that he was speaking was the truth.

"…your mind is poisoned. I suggest you find some help." I replied, leaning back on my knees to rise to my feet, I would be late in meeting the rug maker if I continued to take part in this conversation. He quickly gripped my shoulder and forced me back down on my knees, still wearing that grin.

"I've been poisoned, yes. And I have you to thank for that." He said with a playful look in his eye.

"But I told your friend of the antidote!" I said defensibly, scared that he was indeed out for revenge and the look was only to drop my guard.

He nodded idly, taking a quick glance back before turning back to me. Was he hiding from someone?

"Ah, yes. I guess I should thank him sometime but that would come at a later date. You are trying to change the subject."

"No, I am ending this insane conversation. Leave me be." I replied shrugging his hand from my shoulder to move. His hand dropped and he stood as well. I shoved past him, having enough of this and hoped they would leave me be.

"So you can continue delivering goods? Being every man's lap dog and shining their boots' with your tongue. Is this how you choose to repent?"

His words stopped me abruptly and I clenched my fists. He had been watching me?! How long had he known? Did he know how my face looks? Does he know where I live?

I was snapped from my thoughts when his hand gripped my shoulder and turned me to face him.

"I said leave! You have no right bothering with me!" I yelled slapping his hand from me. This time he took both shoulders into his hands and forced me to look at him, his hood falling back.

"Not until you come to realise there is a better way." He said determinedly, gripping my shoulders harshly. He looked like he wanted to beat his reasoning's into me. I stiffened under his hold, I remember that I had no weapon whatsoever to fend him off and he was littered with blades. Including the hidden blade that was activated by flexing his finger, and he was gripping my shoulders.

"A better way to what?" I asked, my voice betraying me by sounding as frightened as I felt, I didn't want to feel a blade shooting out and into my shoulder… possibly even through my shoulder.

"Being an assassin. Your way of viewing this is all wrong." He replied and let go of my shoulders. I relaxed eying his left hand until he was far enough from me.

We stood in silence for a time, the hot sun making it uncomfortable for me yet looked unfazed continuing to look at me.

"How is it wrong?" I asked looking away from him.

"You walk in utter darkness. No source of light whatsoever." He said. I became confused once again and quickly becoming annoyed. This conversation was going nowhere.

"I'm done with that." I repeated in the most annoyed tone I could muster.

He ignored me and continued. "You kill for the value of coins. It's understandable. You need a roof over your head and food on your plate to live."

I felt like burying my head in my hands. "Get on with it." I grumbled. This was the first time I felt I was conversing with a stone wall.

His tone became serious, forcing me to look up at him.

"We use the veil of darkness to work for the light… do you understand that statement?" He asked softly.

He almost had me; his tone of voice seemed so believable. I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"You kill for a higher purpose. I bet God tells you a story before sleep too." I said with a snicker.

He shook his head with a sigh. He too felt he was reasoning with a wall of stone. "Once again you're avoiding. Do you understand?"

"…no." I replied bluntly.

"Take one life to save a thousand. We kill tyrants to save the innocents." He explained as if he were talking to a child.

I glared. "What does that have to do with me? I have no part in your Creed."

He seemed satisfied at my response and sighed with relief, muttering a thank you to God and turned away from me. "I'll take my leave now. Take time to reflect."

"Wait! What does that have to do with me?!" I asked in frustration.

He didn't stop to turn to me, only pulled his hood back up and broke into a sprint. Leaving me alone on the roof, standing next to a dead archer and confused. What was the point of that? I understand that he was trying to make a point and trying to have me pick up a blade again- Wait… did I want to? I glanced over to the knife sticking out of the body's neck.

I held my head in my hand and groaned. I was most likely late to make the delivery and I understood that useless drabble he was talking about completely, but I thought I wanted to stop all that. _What am I supposed to do now?_ I thought checking my sash for the letter… to find it gone.

I cursed that damn assassin to hell and returned to the docks in defeat. I was pick pocketed by an assassin. How could _I_ not have noticed him taking the letter?! It was his talk mouth! He distracted me by talking nonsense to get the letter. What could he possibly do with a letter concerning rugs?! Passing Raakin he raised a brow at my mood and did not question, which I was glad for. I was humiliated, confused, frustrated and above all angry. The only reason I had even returned to the docks instead of trudging home was because of this god forsaken job and I needed the money to make it easier when I move to Damascus.

I stormed to the end of the far dock, shoving the mad men before they even thought of laying a hand upon me. I was in no mood to be taken lightly, even the thugs that wonder about here cleared off the dock. Alone, I sat down and sulked ignoring the whispers from the other men. Honestly, they are worst than women when it came to talking about other people.

I looked down to the water and seen my reflection glaring back at me. I felt my features soften and my mood was replaced with an urge to remove my head wrap. Though I didn't, instead I stared down into the eyes of my reflection. My eyes a lighter shade of brown and within the right light they appear to be tinted red or completely black, my mother's eyes. It was very convenient when I killed; if my target lived or got away they would not be able to point me out without being thrown off by a difference in eye color. Both my older and younger brothers had my father's eyes, I wasn't sure if my sister shared our mother's eyes. I left before I had a chance to find out. She was just born the day before I left home with these foolish thoughts guiding me.

"Hey! Errand boy!" I glanced behind me and found the four men that have been drinking wine all day approaching, there names Ameer, Jawad, Dawoud and Wafeeq. Ameer had always seemed to be the leader of the group, providing the wine from day to day. Jawad was the loud one of the group, always being told to shut his mouth. Dawoud was a silent man and was always the one to tell Jawad to be quiet, he was very good at performing tricks with stones. Wafeeq was a very broad man and the only one of the four with facial hair… I was sure he was only around them for the wine.

"Get up, you're coming with us tonight." Ameer said with a grin.

I sighed and stood up, thinking it would be best not to argue with drunken men on a dock surrounded by water. "Where am I going?"

"With us." Ameer repeated walking over to me and slinging an arm over my shoulders.

"We'll show you how men have fun." He said, leading me through the other men and taking the bottle of wine from Wafeeq and handed it to me. "Here, let's get you started."

I held the bottle awkwardly, there was more than half the bottle of wine inside and the mouth of it was wet. I cringed in disgust and looked up to Ameer. He was still grinning like a fool and pushed the bottle towards my lips.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Drink it down!" He demanded, earning a few echoes of agreement from the other men behind us. They stared at me expectantly, waiting for me to drink. I felt a little nervous under their gaze. _It was only a little bit of wine… they will leave me alone if I had some._ I thought and wiped the mouth of the bottle with my sleeve and brought it to my lips after lowering the mouth piece of my head wrap.

I had only begun to swallow my first sip when Ameer's grin widened and took hold of the back of my head with one hand the wine bottle in the other and tilted me back until my upper back was resting on his knee. I was taken by surprise and choked on the wine as it poured into my mouth. I began to cough and struggle, the wine pooling in my mouth and dripping down into the material of my head wrap. He commanded the other men to help and another hand pinched my nose and I was forced to swallow the remainder of the wine otherwise risk drowning.

When I finished the bottle they let me go and I flung myself onto my hands and knees to cough up all of the wine that made it into my lungs. They broke into a roar of laughter behind me and a hand began to rub circles into my back until my coughing calmed, my lungs heaving for the burning liquid to get out and then who ever it was patted my shoulder. Tears ran from my eyes as I fought for breath and glared up at Ameer for an explanation. He said nothing and gave a sheepish shrug before helping me to my feet and attempted to wipe away the tears. I pushed his hand away and regretted that I ever bothered to stand. The ground under my feet began to shift around like I was walking on moving rugs and my stomach and face felt warm.

They led me to the streets and laughed like idiots the entire time. I didn't remove my head wrap, only put it back in place and followed after them like a lost pup. I enjoyed the happy-numb feeling effects from the wine and began to drink even more, soon we arrived at a familiar building. Ameer took me by the shoulder and led me inside.

"Well, here we are. Take your pick, don't be shy." He said and I knew where I was. I looked at all the girls seated in the middle of a rug, pillows surrounding them. The mistress approached us and I poked her shoulder.

"Where's Aida?" I asked, earning a pat on my back from one of the men as they laughed and asked how often I came here.

Both the mistress and I ignored them and she said, "Oh she's busy for the night, but there are other beautiful girls here to take her place."

She motioned to the other girls. They all sat up straight and greeted me fondly. I felt my face grow red as I looked around them and tried to search for the most harmless looking of the bunch. I wasn't looking for company of that sort, the wine making me feel ill. I caught a girl I didn't remember hiding behind the others and tried sinking into the pillows and chose her. She looked scared, staring up at my hidden face with wide dark brown eyes. She led me up the stairs to the first room and shut the door.

"What do they call you?" I asked her walking to the bed. She followed after me and went to the other side shyly and watched as I lay back on the pillows.

"Muna." She replied softly crawling onto the bed and seated herself on her knees.

"I'm Kahleel… I won't touch you, Muna." I told her placing my hand over my face and shut my eyes. I just wanted the room to stop spinning.

"Why?" She asked.

I felt the bed shift and when I opened my eyes she was looming over me, staring down at me with a raised brow. I closed my eyes and turned my head away. "I never had so much wine before. I do not feel well." I told her softly, feeling heat rising in my throat.

"Perhaps I can help?" She suggested. She didn't wait for me to answer her and jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"I'll return soon." She told me and ran down the hall. I felt a smile tug on my lips and prayed the girl didn't return with food.

I reopened my eyes when I heard the door shut and found Muna in front of me, holding a cork used for wine bottles. How was that supposed to help me?

I sat up slowly and took it from her hand. It was hard and some of it crumbled in my hand. This wasn't a cork.

"What is this?" I asked, looking up at her.

She seemed a bit nervous as I looked at her and played with the hen of her dressing.

"You eat it… If you prefer to smoke it I would have to ask the Mistress for a pipe." She told me. I raised my brow and stared down at the… what was this? I had forgotten what question I had asked her and stared down at this odd food warily.

"Do not worry, I'm right here." She said walking around the bed to the other side. While her back was turned I pulled down the wrap from my mouth and ate it. She pulled me down gently with a smile when she seen it wasn't in my hand anymore. I don't know how long we laid on the bed but I didn't feel the room spinning anymore, instead my body felt heavy. I could feel my eyes begin to close but my other senses were high on alert. I had to get out of here.

"Muna." I grounded out desperately. I was beginning to panic, something was wrong with me.

"Yes?" She asked, pushing herself up and looked down at me with a knowing smile. _She poisoned me! _I pushed myself up onto my elbow meaning to be faster than my body was actually moving, she simply placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back down.

"I-I have to go." I stuttered, thinking she was in league with the guards, the assassins, she was trying to kill me.

She shook her head and climbed on top of me, sitting on my hips with her legs on both side of me.

"No, you must wait for the drug to work it's magic." She purred as she began to work on untying my waist sash.

A drug? I began to shake my head and took hold of her wrists. I didn't like it. "No, I can't."

"Shh." She cooed soothingly. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of you."

I relaxed and laid back into the pillow, but the nagging feeling of paranoia still had me on edge as the room darkened into a haze. I blink my eyes trying to see clearly and felt something against my bare face, stroking my cheek tenderly.

"You will?" I asked, my own voice sounded far away and I hoped she would make this feeling go away. I heard her laugh and felt hands clawing down my bare chest, a low groan erupted from my throat. I didn't know what was going on and felt like I was trapped within a dreamlike state.

"Yes. You just relax." I barely heard her and I felt the warm flesh pressing against my chest as something lightly bit at my neck and ear making me jump, I tried to push it off of me but my arms only gave a jerk.

"Shh… it's alright. I'm helping you." She cooed in my ear.

**

* * *

**

**And the OC is ultimately male. A girl would have done something stupid if she was backed into a wall with a blade or used her flexibility to get out of it… and she knows how to handle mixed/over-load of feelings of feelings a lot better than a male. (Da-da-da-da!) Kahleel now has the men's junk!**

**The poison Malik is dosed with is simple monkshood/wolfsbane. A hallucinogen and he's still kinda feeling the effects. XD The garlic and water being the antidote is… an innocent guess. The internet provides me with so much (as in 'little') information. I had to make up something just so Malik doesn't die.  
**

**"I get out… they pull me back in!" was my inspiration in this chapt. :D**

**The drug Kahleel had taken was hashish and he was indeed, taken advantage of. Kinda weird huh? That scene was supposed to be a bit confusing and sketchy, I hoped I wrote it right. I never had it and only had a website to follow on the effects. Well, what a day for Kahleel. I wonder how Aida's going to feel the morning after.**

**Thank you for stopping by!**

**~SafteyPinStitches**

_P.S. …anyone else think that song 'For your entertainment, by Adam Lambert' would go great for Jareth's theme song? (The Goblin King from The Labyrinth)_

_…come to think of it, a beta would help a lot. I just don't know where to find one or how it all works. ^_^;_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Anon for the review!**

**Thanks _AGAIN_ LEMON for another review! (Yay! I laughed about that too BTW Lol.) Wait… did Kahleel really come off as a virgin? LMAO!!! That gives my inspiration for this Chapter!**

**Thanks _AGAIN_ YoraRaids for another review! (OMG that's… that was a really nice thing to say. No really, I'm grinning like a mad man) XD**

**- [Oops, it seems I mistaken 'steal' with 'steel' a few chapters back. That's embarrassing. XD]**

**

* * *

**

**Freelance Assassin**

**Chapter 5**

I woke with a throbbing in my skull, my stomach raunchy to the extent and my flesh surrounded by cool silk and a warm body resting beside me with her head upon my shoulder, tracing God knows what on my chest with her finger. I rubbed at my eyes groggily and I realised that I felt… lighter, like my frustration and stress has been levelled. Despite the horrible aftermath of the wine it was refreshing, what troubled me was that I only remember bits and pieces of last night and that I was completely naked with a young women.

My eyes snapped open with a jump, the girl with me jumped in a start.

I ignored her and scanned the room. It was no different than Aida's room. Beads hung down in the entry of the balcony, the floor was covered in Persian rugs, the bed was covered in Egyptian silk sheets and jewellery hung on the walls, but why was I not with Aida?

I looked to the girl; she was clearly younger than me and resembled Aida when she was first sold here. She didn't look familiar in the slightest, in fact she didn't look like any of the other girls at all.

Her hair was a light brown almost yellow in color and the locks reached her lower stomach, covering her breast from my view. Her eyes were a dark brown and had almost gave a grey tint like a newly born babe. Her skin was very pale in color and the pointed nub peeking through her hair was pink, making my face burn and quickly turned away. Who is this girl?

I heard her giggle and felt her soft, perky breasts press against my back, her feminine pale arms encircled me in an intimate embrace and her dainty hands began to feel around my chest and abdomen. The action made my blood race and a soft heat took over the temperature on my face as my body reacted, I tried to shrug her off. She held on and nuzzled at my neck.

"You don't have to be so shy, Kahleel. I've never met a man that can keep up with me." She purred. I was startled and gazed back to her with widened eyes and turned, taking her shoulders into my hands.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded from her, giving her a rough shake. I immediately felt guilty as her eyes widened in fear and whimpered.

"You told me last night when you asked for my name." She told me fearfully, her eyes even tearing up. I let go of her shoulders and brushed the back of my hand where I believed to have hurt her.

"I apologise… I just don't remember the events of last night." I admitted slowly, bringing my hand back to my side and brought the sheet up to cover myself as I scanned the room for my fallen articles of clothing.

"…what is your name?" I asked, slightly embarrassed.

She smiled and pulled me back down to the bed and crawled a top of me, her hands on my chest and began to shamelessly grind her hips against mine.

"I'm Muna. Would you like me to show you?" She asked with a smirk and a soft hue rising on her face.

My own face burned red and quickly jumped from the bed and she fell onto the other side of the bed in a heap, giving out a surprised yelp. I glanced to make sure she was fine and quickly put on my trousers.

She huffed and straightened her hair before she moved to put on her own dressing, mumbling under her breath.

I was putting on my boots, both my under and over tunics tucked under my arm. When I was done with that I searched the room for my head garb, I couldn't find it anywhere in the room! Where was it?! _I can't leave like this!_

"Are you looking for this?" Her voice sounded though my moment of panic, I looked back to her and she held my sash in her hand, wearing a playful smirk. I felt my shoulders slump and breathed a sigh of relief. I approached with an extended hand so she may hand it over, but she did not give it up and placed it behind her back.

"No. It's a shame to hide such a face." She said to me and caressed my cheek. I could feel my face begin to burn and I pushed her hand from me.

"I need it back, Muna." I snapped, my eyes narrowed down towards her in annoyance.

I needed to leave for work and I didn't want to be near this girl any longer. I didn't want to believe a word she said referring to the events of last night I was more careful than that to become intimate with a whore and this girl disrobed me while I slept, I was more than upset knowing she seen my face and now she was trying to flatter me? I know what I look like, I didn't need someone telling me any different.

She was unfazed with my glare and sighed, handing me back my sash with a pout.

I snatched it back quickly and began to wrap it around my face. I felt bile rise my throat at the smell of it and paused. It was disgusting! It smelled of alcohol and something else I couldn't place. I swallowed and continued, ignoring Muna's curious stare until I finished my… nauseating task. I didn't bother with my tunics and waist sash until I was out the door, Muna following after me.

"Why are you in such a hurry? I did not do anything wrong." Muna said behind me as I was putting on my under tunic. I rolled my eyes, her voice now becoming more than an annoyance, acting like a whining child.

"Do you follow the other men when you're done with them?" I snapped, pulling it down to cover my body.

"Kahleel?" A familiar voice called out behind me, making me freeze in place.

_Dear God no…_ I slowly turned and glanced back to find Aida standing there with a puzzled expression. Panic settled onto me as I stared back at my only friend who cared for me more than a friend and who had just watched me walk out of a room without wearing anything from the waist up. I wanted to run.

"What are…" Her eyes jumped from me to my left where Muna decided to peek past me and gave a small smile.

"Good morning Aida! I hope you slept well." She giggled touched my arm tenderly.

"I know I did." She finished, to my horror, with a coy smile and stared up at me with longing eyes.

I quickly shrugged the girl's hand from me and looked to Aida. Her expression was completely blank of any emotion, but the look of betrayal and hurt in her eyes… I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to do.

"Aida-"

"Why are you coming out of _her_ room?" She snapped, her once expressionless face quickly changed to what I assumed was hatred. I was taken aback by her sudden change and didn't speak.

"Isn't it obvious? He couldn't wait around all night for you to finish-"

"Quiet Muna." I snapped and pushed Muna away from me. She wasn't making my situation any better!

She pouted and slowly glanced to Aida. "…alright." She smiled at me and caressed the head wrap that covered my jaw.

"But only because you were so gentle." She finished seductively and walked off.

I did not want to look at Aida, in fear of how she was looking at me at that moment. I didn't have to look, her voice said it all.

"_Gentle_?" She hissed.

I sighed, taking a better hold of the rest of my clothing in my hand and thought of a way to turn it around somehow. This situation was out of my hands I didn't know how to talk to or calm an enraged woman. I never had to, I normally would have run away or had a blade in their neck, but I couldn't do either with Aida. She was my only friend and I never meant to do this. For God's sake, I couldn't even remember what I have done! And she was a whore! They were all whores, they sleep with a different man every night for coins!

I shook my head and took a step towards her, hoping I can explain myself and this would be forgotten. But first I had to calm her.

"Aida you are over reacting." I started and stopped in my tracks. The look on her face showed me that I may have said the wrong words to calm her.

"How am I over reacting? You slept with her!" She screamed, pointing in the direction of the stairs Muna had disappeared to only a moment ago. I stared at her for a moment with a raised brow.

"She _is_ a whore, Aida." I replied in a matter of fact tone, feeling that I was justified with that fact on my side. She was not giving me the time of day to explain myself anyhow. She stared back in disbelief and shook her head, tears beginning to fall. It was the second time that morning I felt immediate regret in harming a women.

"But you never treated _me_ like a whore." She spoke softly, her words leaving me baffled.

_She wanted to be treated like a whore from me? _I felt myself glaring at her and turned away from her. This will all be fine in a matter of days. I only had to give her time.

As I approached the stairs I heard a choked sob from behind me, I turned and only caught Aida's retreating form and the door of her room shut.

Should I console her? I shook my head, it will be like it never happened she will stop with these feelings and we would be no more than friends again.

I sighed and walked down the stairs and entered the entryway where all the girls awaited to be chosen. I did not spare a glance to any of them as they whispered amongst each other, Muna being the center of it all.

I approached the mistress to offer my coins for the night's service and she declined it, saying that the men had paid on my behalf. I gave a nod and left the building.

"I'll be waiting for your return, _Master_ Kahleel." She called out after me. I sent her a glare and slammed the door behind me. Never in my life have I ever truly, _truly_ wanted to strike a woman. I probably would have if she was within range.

Out on the street I joined the other civilians and finished dressing myself. I needed to bathe and wash my head wrap. Maybe I should buy a new one? This one was filthy and had been cut any how and I doubt the stench would come out easily. I glanced back to the brothel and let my head fall in shame. This all would have been avoided if I had only declined Ameer's offer.

"I really should have left this place." I muttered aloud, earning an odd stare from a passing thug_… who had a heavy looking coin pouch. Perhaps he wouldn't mind having the weight lifted off his shoulders?_

Before I even realised it, I started following him, eying his coin pouch and flexing my fingers. I stopped myself in a mid-step and turned on my heel. _No. I am a changed man! I do not steal and I have an honest job_. I scolded myself and headed off towards the docks. I needed to get away from such… temptations.

The roof tops were the best and easiest way to avoid civilians with heavy coin pouches not to mention the annoying beggars, but I didn't want another confusing encounter with those skilled assassins.

The one that left me baffled was somewhat kind but the other… he had a chance to kill me and didn't take it. They both did. I'm completely in the dark when it comes to their intentions, always on my toes and jumping in freight when I see a shadow of a building with a bird or a man standing on top, but the man always turned out to be a patrolling guard, not an assassin. I was often unsure if it was relief or disappointment I felt when I'd look but I'd shrug it off easily, thinking that as long as I lived another day I shouldn't be bothered on the matter.

Getting closer to the docks, my blood boiled when I heard the familiar group laughter and I quickened my pace, fully remembering how the night began. It was _their_ fault Aida was hurt and upset with me, and it was them that forced that accursed wine down my throat!

Entering the area, Raakin greeted me with a smile and held a package in his hands I had to deliver to the rug merchant. I brushed past him, keeping my eyes set on the group of men seated around the crate with a bottle of wine in the middle of them. Ameer had seen me approaching and stood from his seat wearing a wide grin on his face raising his hands above his head in a mocking praise, gaining the other men's attention.

"And so the boy returns a man!" He said loudly.

My face burned in embarrassment as the other men in the area laughed or gave a cheer but did not stop until I was within arms length of the man and swung my fist with all my strength. It collided against his jaw with brutal force making a sharp _slap_ echo through the air.

He stumbled back from the hit and flipped over the crate behind him where the other three men sat with shocked expressions. I was satisfied with the sudden silence and everyone's smiles or smirks were wiped off their faces and gave my hand a shake, I wasn't expecting to hurt myself.

My adrenalin and anger that gave me enough nerve to punch him suddenly vanished and the familiar feeling of fear overwhelmed me as Ameer rose with a vicious glare and bleeding lip. He then spit on the crate, blood and a tooth hitting against the wood, the other men seemed to have snapped out of their shock and rose from their seats as well.

We stood in a tense silence, my eyes jumping wildly from one man to the other thinking they would attack me at any moment. Ameer wiped his mouth with his sleeve and muttered, "Get him."

I turned on my heel as Wafeeq dove towards me and ran as fast as my legs can were able, a thud sounded behind me followed by a growl as the large man missed me. I ran from the area, Raakin yelling for us to stop our foolishness. I glanced behind me and found that they did not stop either and ran for the closest ladder.

Climbing to the roof my foot was caught under the last footing of the ladder and I fell in heap on the roof floor. I heard yelling below me and scrambled to my feet. They were climbing up the ladder and barely made it up half way.

Looking around I cursed myself for not having weapons of any kind to threaten them with. So I tried to pushed the ladder, they yelled in fear of falling back but the ladder fell back in it's place against the building. I wasn't strong enough to push the ladder! Looking forward to the other building I roughly estimated the distance. If I couldn't make it to the other roof I could always run while they were on the ground.

Holding to the top of the ladder I began to slowly push it away from the building before I launched us forward. They all screamed below me as we were brought up higher into the air, I felt an overwhelming sense of butterflies fluttering wildly in the pit of my stomach as we slowed in the air my eyes wide as I stared at my targeted destination.

Then we began to fall forward, picking up more and more speed with each passing second. _One shot at this!_ I stopped gripping to the ladder and leaped off of it, the others below me hitting the ground like rocks.

My landing was less than perfect as the ledge of the building collided with my stomach first rather than my extended hands. I gasped in pain and fought to pull myself onto the roof, my pain only making me annoyingly weaker and I was losing grip.

"Damnit!" I cursed, hating myself for ever thinking that that desperate escape plan would work to my favour I should have just kept running!

Only my shoulders supporting me, I could hear them all yelling at me to fall so they may break my legs. Damnit I was going to fall either way! _Just get it over with_.

I took in a shuddering breath and relished the feeling of my able legs, and I was suddenly dragged up onto the roof top by my head wrap. I gave a yelp of surprise and was dropped, my knees hitting against the hot concrete of the roof floor, my head wrap misplaced and covered my eyes.

"Clever… but was it really necessary? You could have outran them just as easily."

I stopped trying to rearrange the wrap that blocked my vision and groaned in dismay. It was _him_ again.

"What do you want now?" I asked in obvious annoyance. It was a lot easier talking with the assassin if I did not see his weapons.

"Open your eyes when you speak." Another voice snapped.

I froze in place, that voice was cold and unforgiving at the same time it held a familiarity I couldn't quite place.

I was jerked forward and the sound of cloth being torn was heard before I had a chance to react. Then I was face to face with the assassin that didn't bother to kill me when I poisoned his friend. My head garb lay on the concrete, torn and impossible to use again.

This close to him and it being late morn, I scanned his face thoroughly even with the hood in place. His brown eyes were cold, calculative and held my own in a piercing gaze. His jaw was chiselled and strong, and like my own he also did not have facial hair. His skin tone was slightly dark but not the darkest I've ever come across and half his face was shadowed by his hood. It was then I realised he too was examining my face and I scrambled to back away from him in a panic, my hand flying to cover my face.

They both stared at me, the one that tore the head wrap from my face still kneeling down with a knife in his hand and the assassin a few feet behind him stood with his arms crossed over his chest wearing an amused smirk.

We didn't speak for those moments and I tried my best to cover my face from their view feeling completely naked and vulnerable. I _hated_ feeling weak and overpowered, in a word dominated. I could hear my own heart beat racing in my chest as the assassin closest to me rose to his feet, the other approaching casually from behind him.

"Stand up. There is no point in talking as equals when you are cowering on the ground like a frightened child." He said, making the motion for me to rise to my feet. I eyed them both cautiously and suspiciously. What was this about? Why did they help me?

Slowly I pushed myself up to my feet, my hand shooting down to hold my stomach as I gasped in pain in the process. My landing earlier proved to have been a mistake and I fully regretted it, at that moment I vowed never to use a ladder like that again. The pain shooting through my mid torso was almost unbearable. They both looked to have been thinking the same as one scoffed and the other openly rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" I gasped out, my voice slightly muffled by my hand. The one that confronted me the day before came forward. I tensed and pushed myself against the hot concrete wall behind me, he sighed in annoyance pulling his hood back.

"How many time must I tell you that I'm not here to kill you? Raise your shirt." He said casually, as if he were talking to a child. I glared and silently refused to comply with his request. He glared down at me with a raised brow before grumbling under his breath, "You're about as stubborn as a mule."

Then began to untie my waist sash for me. I felt heat rising to my face and tried to stop him with one hand, he only slapped my hand away and let the cloth fall to our feet before raising my tunics for me (a lot higher than I was comfortable with at the moment).

I felt the warm air against my bare stomach, chest and lower back. I was frozen in embarrassment as his breath caressed my flesh and his finger tips grazed over my bruising abdomen. To make matters worse, the other assassin approached and towered over me his eyes staring down where the man's fingers touched. I swear to God, this is the longest moment of my life. Finally my tunics were lowered and the assassin stood back up.

"Ah, you will live. We came to pester you farther and could not help but over hear of your becoming." He said with a hint of a smile and handed me my waist sash back, the other assassin turning away. I glared at him, my face now redder than it has ever been before and snatched it out of his hand. I guess there was no point in trying to hide my face any longer. I lowered my hand from my face and rewrapped the sash around my waist, the assassin only brought up the argument with Aida putting me back into my angered mood.

"What of it?" I retorted, finishing with the tie and let the rest hang down my left leg.

"Well, their way is wrong. Especially for an assassin like yourself." He began with a smirk, his eyes roaming over my exposed face freely as if he planned to memorize it. I remained glaring and shook my head. "I have already told you, I quit."

"Oh, yes. And what will you do when you return to the docks?" He asked with a raised brow.

I paused, those men would surely be waiting for me. Unless I planned to face all four, I couldn't go back. I fended off an upcoming sigh and avoided the assassin's smug grin, remaining silent. I had nothing to say.

"As I was saying, we heard of your becoming a man and their way is wrong. Especially for us assassins! It is only bedding a woman, no skill or effort is required whatsoever. We decided to help you become a man in our way." He explained, finishing with a grin.

I eyed him warily. I wasn't sure what he was talking about and I wanted to know what their way was. He seemed to be confident that I would pull through with whatever the task… or he knows I would not do it and came to make a fool of me again. My eyes narrowed challengingly. I am not going to stand being the butt of their jokes anymore!

"What do I have to do?"

My question wiped the grin off his face and the other assassin's head snapped back towards me, both stared at me in disbelief. Clearly they were not expecting me to agree to this becoming of theirs. I held back a smirk, staring at them blankly. Their composure was quickly regained and the one in front of me gave a loud bark of a laugh and turned away from me, pulling his hood back into place.

"Then follow us. We will turn you into a man." He said and walked to his friend.

They whispered amongst one another for a moment before the…_kind_ one motioned me to follow. I complied and managed to keep up with them, though I think the kinder one was holding back so I was only a few feet behind him while the other one was at least two buildings ahead of us. They would glance back every so often right before and after a leap across to another building and I was beginning to wonder if they were trying to teach me how they thought how it was done.

Besides the alien feel of the wind in my hair and all over my face I had no real trouble, the bruise forming on my stomach was not as tender as it was before. It wasn't long until we stopped in front of the tallest building within the poor district. I attempted to look calm while I was gasping for breath and became light headed. These other two didn't even seem to have broken a sweat!

"Here we are. Come, I'll be right behind you." The kind one said and motioned me to the top of the building.

My heart sank and grew noticeably pale in color. What did they want me to do on top of building?

I watched with hidden amazement as the other assassin began to scale the building with relative ease. He made it look so natural and easy, like watching a spider. _There's no turning back now_ I told myself and approached the building side where I followed after the assassin, the one below me waited until I was above the first window before climbing after me. Of course he didn't stay behind me as he said he would and came up beside me as I began to struggle holding onto creases and holding my own weight.

_Damn hands stop shaking!_ I grit my teeth as my fingernails begun rising from the finger beds, the heat radiating from the building and the sun making me sweat the higher I attempted to climb. I didn't realise that the assassin had stopped to watch me until I heard him.

"No, no, no. You do not use your nails like an animal. You push yourself up with your feet, pull yourself with your arms and do not claw at the wall."

And for the rest of the way he pointed out where to grab and when I should haul myself up. My arms were aching and my foot lost grip once or twice, but he grabbed my tunic before I could fall to my death and it was a lot easier than the way I had been doing it. I did not dare look down and the wind blew at my left, causing my hair to whip my face. I ceased moving until my hair fell back, I didn't realise how close I was to the very top until I was yanked up and over the ledge of the building by the…terrifying assassin. I stumbled as he let go of my tunic until I was up against the circular ledge, the view of the city took my breath away.

I have never seen the city from this high up before. The buildings stood proudly and the sun gave them a white look, the safe houses and rugs on top of the roofs gave the scenery some color, the sky spread out and seemed to be never ending and the wind was cool and refreshing. I wouldn't mind coming up here when I am alone.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and the kinder assassin motioned me to his friend. I watched curiously as he climbed onto the ledge, crouched low and his hands spread out to his sides. The wild flutter in my stomach returned as I watched him walk out farther to the end of the beam that led _nowhere_. When he was at the end of it he glanced back to us and the assassin with me pushed me towards the awaiting assassin. I gulped nervously, the assassin did not show he was scared and was eying me impatiently so I followed suite, mimicking the same actions he had done.

"This is our true way of becoming. Here you will leap off the beam and land into the hay pile below. Just don't look down yet." The assassin explained to me, I thought I hadn't him right.

I had only taken two steps when I looked past the beam to the ground below, the civilians walking past looked like little dots and the area he had told me about was barely the size of my thumb from this height! A whimper of fear escaped my mouth, my legs began to shake under my own weight and I quickly leaned forward and held onto the wooden beam taking shuddering breaths.

"Y-you can't be serious." I stuttered, gripping to the beam with all my might and the wind blowing my hair out of my face.

"It's understandable that you are afraid. We've all been through this." He replied, the casualty and merriness hinted in his tone unnerved to my very core. I took a deep, calming breath.

"How many of you lived?" I asked, hoping he would calm me.

He remained silent for a time and what he said next had me on the brink of tears in a panic. "…that's not important."

"How is that not important?!"

He chuckled behind me, I could only imagine him looking to me with a cocky smirk and a raised brow. "But just yesterday you told me you were not afraid to die."

"By a blade! I meant by your blade!" I yelled back, losing all control of my voice and held the beam for dear life.

"You do realise how foolish this sounds." He replied with a know-it-all tone.

I felt tears falling from my tightly closed eyes, I was scared beyond recognition and he was acting like this was a joke!

The wind suddenly picked up in a gust and I felt my body tilting. My eyes snapped open and my imagination got the best of me as I thought that the ground was coming at me at a great speed, I screamed.

"Ahhh!!!"

"What is it?!" He asked frantically, the assassin in front me snapped his head around to look and me.

I was on my stomach clinging to the beam with both my arms and legs, crying like a child. "The wind pushed me!"

I heard a sigh from behind me. "Now you are just being silly, the wind cannot physically push you."

I ignored him and looked forward to the other assassin, he turned away from me and his shoulders began to shake. _Was he laughing at me?_

I felt my face burn in embarrassment and the man behind began to coax me to get back on my feet. Slowly, with my uncontrollable shaking I got back into position. The palms of my hands sweating greatly, he told me that staying on my feet, crouched down low and my hands extended out at my sides would improve my balance. But I was stubborn and argued of the wind threatening to push me off, he told me that there was no wind strong enough to do that from this height and I would have to be a skeleton if it did. That did not comfort me in the slightest. When I was _calm enough_ they continued with my becoming.

"Now watch closely." He whispered, his extended finger pointing to the other assassin over my left shoulder.

I hesitantly turned my attention to the other assassin, which I thought was difficult considering I could not see his face. He was still, his back and shoulders slowly rose and fell in slowly breaths and his head was face forward. His tunic shifted slightly as a gentle breeze washed over us and the call of a bird of prey pierced through the silent air. My brows furrowed together as I wondered what he was planning to do. Then the feeling of dread filled my being when a terrifying thought came to mind and I tried to reach out to him. "He's-!!"

"Shhh!" The assassin ordered, taking hold of my shoulder.

The assassin leaped from the beam, I could hear my heart beating in my ears as he free fell head first to the ground below, then manoeuvred his body and he was facing up toward us. His body disappeared from view and into the hay pile the assassin had mentioned before. I was stunned. I couldn't believe he had managed to fall into the hay from this height, I couldn't believe he had done it willingly without so much as muttering a prayer!

"The key is landing on your back." He muttered softly, making me jump in surprise. I had forgotten he was behind me for a moment. I nodded numbly, knowing it was my turn.

I must have been in some sort of state of shock. A moment ago I was sobbing and now… now I stare down at the hay pile making my way to the end of the beam with very slow and short steps in a sort of shuffle. When I got to the end I froze. It became clear to me that these men might have been doing this stunt for years and it was my very first time. _What the hell am I doing?!_

My entire body began to quiver and this time I was too close to the end of the wooden beam to grab onto anything that would make me feel safe. Why is it every time I meet these assassins I would find myself face to face with death? I was going to die if I jump and I was going to die if I make the wrong move here. I felt a painful lump growing in my throat and it limited my breathing. I could feel panic taking over and I didn't know how to stop it. I didn't know if that assassin was still behind me anymore. What if they planned this from the start? Instead of dulling their blades they tricked me here. I remember the look that other assassin sent me when I yelled for him to kill me, he looked down at me as if my blood was unworthy for his steel.

With all these horrible thoughts running through my mind, my body reacted by hyperventilating and I shakily tried to back away from the end.

"No! Stop…take a deep breath. Calm yourself." He said to me making my heart jump against my chest painfully and I froze in place, both heels off the beam. I only needed the wind to help fall to my death as I teetered in place. I complied with his words and tried to take deep breaths, but they came to me as shuddering gasps and my body shook because of it. I held my breath and shook my head.

"I can't." I gasped out.

"That's alright just… remain still. I'll come for you." He said slowly his voice practically dripping with alarm as he tried to cover it with calm. I could hear him pushing himself up and the beam gave the slightest shake. Panic flooded me and I snapped my head to him.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed and slapped his extended hand away from me. I moved too fast and my foot slipped off the beam. Fear and alarm flashed across his face as I flailed wildly to grab onto anything, and I fell back.

I was plummeting to the ground and I knew this was nothing like the assassin had demonstrated. In the free fall I had no idea how to manoeuvre my body and I was flipping. I couldn't find my voice to scream and it felt like my stomach and heart was preventing it. Everything around me passed in a blur, my clothes and hair whipped around me wildly and how fast I was descending to the ground made it that much harder to breathe. I couldn't breathe. Black dots danced before my eyes and I was staring up towards the sky as I felt my consciousness slipping from me. _I can't breathe. _Was the last thought I had before my world turned black.

**

* * *

**

**Lol. "_-they sleep with a different man every night for coins!_" Doesn't Kahleel sound like the hypocrite? XD**

**Wow, I'm really glad you all like my OC. Kahleel has some fans!! (Yay!) **

**A whole chapter without the Title Breaker! Hellz Yush!!! –But it did take a little longer than the other chapters, huh? I was a little hesitant posting this one because it seemed a little… thrown together and it's a little shorter than the other chapters. I hope it came out alright. **;~;

**So how do you like Malik and Altair forcing Kahleel to confront his fears? Lol. I got mad when Altair cut the rag off his face. That was rude. XD (Lol. He almost fainted just hearing Altair's voice) *Snicker* He preformed the leap of faith! (But did he live?) Hmm… this isn't the best way to end a story, huh?**

**Oh yeah, I added a new song to the repeating playlist. Could you tell? Anyone else that wants to see how a song would turn out within a chapter feel free to suggest if you want the tale to go on. X3**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm so happy my OC didn't get ripped on yet! :D**

**~SafetyPinStitches**

[For the one that e-mailed me, sorry I didn't email back. My thingy doesn't work for gmail (I hope you got it, I had to keep rewriting it like four times). D: Maybe if you join we can PM each other? But to answer your question: I'm stuck between _Flawed Design by Stabilo_ and _M.I.A. by Avenged Sevenfold_ for Kahleel's theme song. That was an awesome question. XD]


	6. Chapter 6

**- Thank you again YoraRaids! You want to know more of how he looks? Alright then! (Where can he find a mirror? Lol)**

**- Thank you again LEMON! Lol, I was hoping that would make people laugh. XD**

**- Thank you watchingpaintdry! I'm really glad you like Kahleel, lol Malik and Altair. I love them, but if I were to meet them IRL I would probably cry of happiness and… just plain scared. They protect the innocence and stuff but if they were to ever read this… O_O **

**(Yay!) I gots faithful reviewers! (Right now anyways. I might have just jinxed myself. ._. ) **

**If the description in the chapter doesn't make sense, there is another in the second author's note that would make it clearer (I hope).**

**

* * *

**

**Freelance Assassin**

**Chapter 6**

_When I was young I lived in a simple village. I remember horses and the mountain side that surrounded the entire area. Homes were constructed along a soft slope, leading up hill to a castle of sorts at the top. My home was close to the small market, nestled between in the corner of the mountain wall. The basket weaver only lived in the building in front of us, he was a kind man as long as my mother was not brought up. _

_I was always honest because of naïve innocence as my older brother had put it, and I clung to my father's every word. I always wanted praise from him, to make him proud of me for my achievements. Mother may have been looked down upon because she was a Catholic and birthed three 'foul breeds', but she was very beautiful and she loved us all very much. Father treated her well. _

_How I remember it, they treated one another as equals and despite their arguments I often caught them giving one another these looks when they thought the other wasn't looking. I often found it disturbing and made a disgruntled noise when I did catch them with those looks. They must've loved each other very much. Though I was young, I wished to share the same companionship with someone one day._

_My older brother Haytham was my hero, I looked to him for guidance and I would follow him everywhere. I always wanted to be just like him when I grew older, everything he did amazed me and he didn't mind me following him from time to time so long as his friends didn't show up. He always had short hair with a braid running down his back, like myself he too had black hair. But he also had facial hair, and my father's eyes though they were a noticeable brown. Darker than my own. Haytham is six years older than me, he taught me a lot of things while father was out, the greatest teaching he had to offer was swimming. I only say that because it was the most fun. I greatly admired and idolised my older brother, even if he did like to hang me outside the windows if I was caught in his room. _

_My younger brother Fahad was very shy and was practically connected to my mother's hip. Father often scolded him and took him to the market so he may grow out of it, leaving me and Haytham to help mother with menial chores around our home. Just like us, Fahad had black hair and mother always cut it for him. He too shared father's eyes, though they were a little darker, he had the darkest shaded brown eyes within the family save for father, hey were almost black if you didn't look close enough. Just like Haytham I was six years old when Fahad was born, I was happy to be an older brother. I thought it as my chance to be just like Haytham._

_Haytham was Father's favourite and he named him after himself, being the first born son I guess I understood why… it was Fahad I did not understand. They both had strong names and were treated fondly. I often found myself jealous of my younger brother. Why couldn't I have been named by father? Instead it was mother that named me. I always blamed that fact for why I was never invited to any outings or why father scolded me for following after Haytham and doing the things he was doing. He would take him along on their hunting trips or to the horses and leave me behind to stay with mother, I would get in trouble if I were to try follow them. To make me happy mother would take me to the river to swim as she washed the laundry. Father and my brothers would be home before we did._

_Over all, the village was a safe place and there was almost no corruption like there was in Acre, there wasn't any need for guards either. But I didn't know corruption yet and I was told wondrous stories of the cities, the buildings and structures were described as a vast forest where people lived happily and guards protected them. The women were beautiful, caring and hard working. The men all had work and were paid well, they all had families. It intrigued me and kept me from home just so I could be told more, but then father would find me and take from the drunkard._

_I was never allowed to go near the castle and I was never told what it was for or what goes on there, Haytham and father were only allowed there. I never wanted to upset father, I never wanted him to see how much it upset me because he always said the strong never cry… so I used to spend most of my time by the river. Mother always said I was cleanest of her sons. I even found Fahad's missing blanket mother made when he was a babe. I've never seen father laugh so hard before, mother's face was red for the next few days. I must've embarrassed her._

_Despite of my… jealousy towards my brothers I have a lot of fond memories about them. For example, when Haytham was told to make a fire so we may eat outside Haytham took hours and by the time he had done it we had already finished eating bread and Fahad was asleep. Or the time we played Hide and Seek. The entire village was our playground and our game would grow as others Haytham's age would join in… then Fahad and I would be sent home because we were too young to play. When it was one of those days I would take that chance to go through Haytham's belongings. Haytham had the only room on the upstairs floor so I found it exciting when he came home and I would be forced to hide or else he would hang me out the window, though I know he would never drop me. He always had things I liked and I would be fond of, but this time was odd and struck fear to me._

_Under his bed I found a sword. Why would Haytham be hiding a sword in his room? _

_That was how my mother found me, sitting on the floor holding a very large sword in my small hands. I never seen my mother look so panicked before and she quickly told me to put it back. Wasn't she going to tell father about this dangerous weapon? It was at that moment father decided to show up in the doorway asking my mother why she was so alarmed. _

_I was frozen in place when he turned to me, when his face turned and angry red I dropped the sword onto the floor and ran out the window. It was my first time using a window and I landed on my knees. I didn't have time to cry as my father's angered voice bellowed from the window for Haytham._

_Haytham was yelled at and punished because of me, since then he had his door locked and he wouldn't allow me to follow him. _

_I tried asking mother why he had a sword and why father didn't throw it out. She never answered me and always changed the subject by sending me to the market._

_This went on for years. Since Haytham had grown distant with me I got considerably closer with Fahad. We would always go swimming on a hot day after he returned with father. I was the one that taught him how to swim._

_When I turned 16 Haytham moved to the castle and Fahad was given his old room. Fahad was just turning 13 years old, why was he given the upstairs room when it was supposed to be promised to me? _

_I tried to ignore it and hoped since Haytham had moved out father would begin to take me with him. It didn't happen. He continued to take Fahad and left me back home with mother._

_One day mother decided to take me with her to the market. That day, while I was helping her choose fruit, I met a friend, his name was Jamal. _

_He was a few months younger then me. He had black hair, brown eyes, was not noticeably dark in color. He was like any other boy my age, despite his odd way of looking at things and constant need for trouble he became my closest friend._

_While father took Fahad out for another hunting trip or another camping over night, Jamal and I would be together. He was the one that taught me how to ride a horse and he was the first to take me out of village gates, he never took me very far but he told me all about Jerusalem and how he would like to see Acre. _

_We both imagined the same and made plans to move there and find beautiful women to marry, of course this was only a joke. We knew we would never be able to live within the cities and we would most likely spend the rest of our lives within the village. I didn't like the idea of being a weaver for the rest of my life._

_The year I was going to turn 17 mother had just had my sister and father named her after mother; Elena. Little Elena was beautiful, she had a mixture of our mother and father's hair making it an odd brown that was… red (since mother's hair was red and father's was black). She was far too young yet to open her eyes yet, but I imagine she would look like Fahad when he was that small, making her eyes a dark grey. I wonder what color her eyes would turn out to be._

_We were all born with our father's eye color at first, then grew out of it as we got older and got our mother's eye color. Odd that we each had our own unique shade of it. None of us had mother's hair color, so this makes little Elena very special. I assume that she would grow to be a very beautiful woman._

_The day I left home. Jamal and I went out of the village for a horse ride, we tied our horses to a tree we sat on a cliff side talking, laughing, teasing. I asked him how it was living in the castle and he ignored it. He would avoid or ignore my questions if it regarded the castle and what goes on there. As frustrating as it was I would change the subject. _

_Then my father rode with Fahad around the bin with their horses and seen me. He was furious and dragged me back to the village and told Jamal to never come near his son again. Jamal took the horses back to the stable and returned to the castle, leaving me to face my father's wrath alone._

_"What were you thinking?!" He yelled. _

_My mother ran outside and asked why he was so upset. He shoved me into the house and mother began to defend me, stopping him from storming inside after me. Fahad came inside a little while later and stood behind me, looking after our little sister as I watched the argument from the doorway._

_Fahad had grown out of his shyness and became rather brave and… distant. It would be rare for him to open up with a grin, and yes, I had found a weapon in his room as well. That time I confronted him about it, he only shrugged and asked me not to enter his room without permission. Then acted like it never happened._

_"Aren't you going to defend yourself?" He asked me. _

_I didn't have anything to say. I only watched as mother tried to calm him down and defend me. It wasn't until father raised his hand to strike her that Fahad quickly ran out to stop him and I ran out and pulled mother out of harm's way. _

_Fahad was not strong enough to hold him back and it switched from mother to me. First I seen his backhand before a flash of white blinded me. _

_When I could focus my eyes and the white faded I was staring down at the ground, my head turned to my side and a loud buzz was all I could hear. I was surprised I was still on my feet. _

_My mother came to my aid immediately, holding my face in her hands and telling me he didn't mean to. Fahad stood like an imbecile, his mouth agape and his eyes jumping from father's hand to me. Father avoided my eyes and looked deeply ashamed. Was he ashamed of me? _

_It was then half my face began to sting and anger filled me. I slapped my mother's hands from me and walked inside the house._

_I ignored anyone that came to my room and wore a head wrap to cover the evidence my father left on me. That was the first time he had ever raised his hand to any of us. _

_Within a few hours I felt full resentment towards him, my brothers and my mother. They have all been keeping secrets from me, I wondered just what those secrets were. Was I truly his son? That would explain why he did not take with him or why he did not name me and why they were hiding things from me that were obviously important. For God's sake, the man just backhanded me for leaving the village when nothing happened. I didn't do anything wrong and Jamal… Jamal wasn't his son. _

_I felt guilty for father yelling at Jamal like that, what struck me was that Jamal didn't yell back. He didn't even glare! Jamal never allowed anyone to yell at him like that._

_It wasn't until late that night, while everyone slept, while every light in the village was out, I decided to leave. _

_I seen no point in staying if my family insisted on keeping secrets from me and I was scared to know what those secrets were. I may have left my mother grieving for me, but that would change after a month or so. She would be busy raising a daughter to wonder about me. Two of their favourite sons are still with them anyhow._

_So I did not leave on good terms and resentment, jealousy and fantasies of the city life led my judgment. It wasn't until I became lost and met with a camp of bandits did I begin to regret my actions. _

_But as I was… captured, one of the men there gave me a choice. Die when the sunrises or kill the leader in exchange for my life, some food and a small bag of coins. I had until sunrise to make my choice, four hours. _

_During that time I was mocked by some drunken men, they would spit their alcohol onto me or laugh and point at me._

_I didn't know what to do. I wanted to live but to take a life was… completely monstrous. I never killed anything in my life, for the exception of some bugs, fish or a pesky rodent. _

_A life to save my own… it was a fair trade depending how you look at it. _

_Two hours past and the same man that offered me the chance returned and untied me from the tree, but left my hands bound behind my back. _

_"One hour left, boy. Best do it now." He said to me, placing a dagger into my hands. _

_Why doesn't he do it?! I then figured he was bluffing and I ignored them, working on cutting the rope from my wrists._

_When I finally got it, another man came to me and put a sack over my head and dragged me from the camp. I struggled and fought against his hold, but he didn't let go until he shoved me to the ground and the sack was ripped from me. _

_He brought me to a cliff side where the sun was beginning to rise, the man that gave me the dagger stood with some others behind me and gave a shrug. I was too late, he wasn't bluffing. _

_The man that brought me there took the dagger and started to circle around me. I don't remember all that he said. I only remember the blade in his hand and the sun coming up from behind him, and then I pushed him. _

_He fell to his death and I wasn't sure if he was this leader or not, but it was confirmed he was the leader when I was given my horse and what I was promised. I couldn't eat and the horse brought me to the city of Acre. _

_Here, where I met my land owner and his family Hadiya and their little flower Nawar. Then I met my only friend Aida. The men that paid me to kill, the men and women that I killed, where I got my first real job as an errand boy and met my employer Raakin and those assassins. Here I learned the hardships of life, corruption, greed and one simple rule: Every man for himself. _

_That was basically my life motto. It saved my life more times I can count and it wasn't going to end anytime soon… then those assassins came to me, filling my head with confusing reasoning and accusations. If I hadn't let them fool with my mind then I probably wouldn't have fell to my ultimate death… _

Or so I thought.

My eyes fluttered open to reveal… wood?

I glanced around my surroundings and found that I lay on my side on top of a rug inside of a very humid safe house. The rug I lay on barely fit inside the small hut and was curled around me like it was forced in here. The light inside was orange all around and through the cloth edges I could see the sky, it was almost dusk.

An image of the assassin's fearful and alarmed face flashed before of my eyes and I remember that I fell from the tallest building in the poor district of Acre.

I shot up from my laying position and looked down to myself, my hands frantically feeling my legs and chest. Nothing was missing or broken but itchy hay stuck to me, was stuck within my hair and poked randomly at my body. Other than that, I was perfectly fine.

I relaxed, ignoring my body shaking and the butterflies that remained fluttering in the pit of my stomach and lay back down on the rug with a relieved sigh. _Dear God I'm alive. _I felt exhausted yet at the same time alert; Restless. Never again would I let my pride get the best of me. I will forever keep my feet on the ground.

A slow smile curved on my lips as I curled my body and my hair fell over my face. I could hardly believe I landed in the hay pile… it was a miracle! But how did I get here? Surely those assassins left after I had fallen, they weren't that self-righteous… wait, did this mean I passed their little test?

"Well what do you think we should do? We cannot take him!"

I stiffened as the voices reached my ears. They were not too far off either… actually, they seemed to have coming closer.

"Watch your tongue! You forget that this was all _your_ doing." The other snapped.

"Along with _your_ help, brother. We both share the blame and therefore the responsibility."

"Don't push the blame onto me."

I pushed myself up from the rug and watched as the shadows of the men grew on the orange cloth of the safe house.

"Well, how was I to know he would do it?!" The first one yelled in a defensive tone.

I felt my jaw clench as it all came rushing back to me and I remember which one was who.

The shadows stopped just in front of the safe house and the taller one turned to the broader one.

"I thought you said he fell?"

The broader one, the one that was behind me as I fell, slightly tilted his head in an exaggerated eye roll.

"Fine. How was I to know that he would even step on the-" The cloth of the safe house was pulled back. "Oh, he's awake." He finished with a look of relief and grinned.

I stared at him with wide eyes, his form blocked the setting sun from blinding me when the cloth was pulled back so I had a clear view of his grin and facial hair. I forced myself to my feet, my body shaking more than it was while I laid on the rug and my legs considerably weaker. I struggled to stand and ended up gripping the wood of the safe house for balance.

"You almost killed me." I whispered, my voice apparently lost at the moment.

He didn't seem to hear me and pulled up the orange cloth higher so I may climb out, turning away from me in thought as I shakily got one leg over the wood and then worked on getting the other leg over the wood without falling.

He was mumbling to himself and looked to his friend, who was watching me with a knowing look. I assume he knows the feeling of the after effects of the mind numbing fear of falling to your suppose to be death.

"Perhaps if we found a smaller peak we can go to…" The assassin began.

I paused and looked to him with disbelief. _He wants me to do that again?!_

"Then-" I launched myself at him before he can mutter another word to add to that sentence, using the safe house for leverage and tackled him. He gave out an 'omph' as his back collided ungracefully with the warm concrete. I sat on his abdomen, my legs at his sides and something around his waist was pinching the back of my thigh. I glared down at him hatefully and shakily took one of his throwing from the holster on his shoulder and held it above my head.

"I'm going to _kill _you!" I yelled and brought the blade down upon him, aiming for his neck.

All he had to do was take my wrists into his hands to stop me, my hands shook more and I pushed forward, leaning onto my knees and trying to painfully dig them into his chest, trying to use my weight to _at the very least_ give him a _scratch_.

The assassin standing a few feet from us wasn't even startled and watched in mild amusement. The man under me stopped staring up at me and looked to his friend with a triumphant grin motioning to the blade in my hands. "Look! We've brought him out of his slump!"

_Does anything I do even faze them?!_ I shifted my weight onto one knee and pushed it as hard as I could into his chest and I felt bone of his rib cage against my knee. His grin didn't falter as he put pressure at the base of my wrists with his thumbs, hitting a nerve I wasn't aware of until now. I stiffened and grit my teeth as a sharp pain I've never felt before shot through both of my arms and it was like I lost control of my hands. The fingers coiled on their own accord and the knife easily fell out of my grasp, falling harmlessly onto the roof top floor beside his head. He stared up at me with a challenging smirk and didn't let go, just continued to add more and more pressure to the nerve in my wrists. I glared down at him and seethed through gritted teeth, it wasn't until I finally gasped then let out a sound of pain that he let go of my wrists.

I quickly brought my wrists close to myself protectively and let my head fall forward. I wanted to weep because of how weak and vulnerable I was compared to them but… it didn't come, for some reason unknown to me I couldn't weep and I just sat on the assassin cradling my wrists. The assassin watching then lifted me off the man and sat me down gently so my back was against the wood of the safe house. I didn't want to look at them, the shaking in my body (save for my legs) had subsided along with the wild flutter in my stomach and now I didn't know what to feel. I simply sat there and cradled my wrists.

After a time one of them knelt in front my after a long moment of silence and took hold of my shoulder.

"Calm down. You're alive, that's what matters." He spoke calmly, taking his hand off my shoulder and reached for his short blade that was sheathed on his back.

I watched silently and was surprised at myself because I didn't flinch or feel a strong sense of fear like I did before.

"Here." He spoke again, holding the blade up to my face. "See for yourself."

He held the blade at an angle and I could see my neck and part of my chin. Lazily, I reached up to his hand that held the blade's hilt tightly within his grasp and tilted so I have a better view of my face.

The first thing I noticed was that my face complexion was off be it because of the fall or just because of the steel, still pale and maybe pasty from the scare of the fall and brought out the dark circles under my eyes a lot more. Because the sun was setting the pink and orange sky gave just enough light to make my eyes seem red, what bothered me about my eyes was that they didn't look the same as they did when I seen my reflection at the docks, there was something different about me. My black mass of hair had gotten longer and reached a little past my chin, I would have to cut it or tie it back if I remain without a new head wrap. The shape of my face in general had changed since I last looked into a mirror, my cheeks had sunk in a little meaning I would have to begin eating regularly and my jaw line resembled my older brother's with the exception of growing facial hair.

My eyes trailed off my reflection within the steel blade to the assassin's hand. It was missing a finger, the third finger from the thumb. I could see part of the ring that was placed on the smallest finger at the end and activated the hidden blade.

"Can you show me?" I asked numbly, finally glancing up to the assassin that offered me his sword to look into.

It was the frightening assassin that demonstrated the leap off the building, he looked to me with no emotion but in his eyes I could see his confusion to my question.

"How the hidden blade works." I finished, sounding a little hopeful even to my own ears.

His eyes jumped from me to his hand and sheathed his blade, just as I figured out it was activated by the far finger and the third finger from the thumb was removed to give way for the extending blade.

"To wield it… is it necessary to remove your finger?" I asked, my eyes jumping back to the assassin as he retracted the blade from my view.

He said nothing and walked away from me. The kinder assassin and I watched as he walked, he didn't go very far, only to the other side of the roof with his back facing me.

The kinder assassin then activated his own hidden blade and showed me. "To wield the hidden blade, the blade itself demands commitment."

I nodded, thinking back to the hidden blade that I purchased and could not use. "It's sacrificial then."

He looked at the blade thoughtfully. I did not seem like he agreed with my choice of words, but nodded anyway. "In a sense…"

His thoughtful expression changed to a proud smile as he retracted the blade and reactivated the blade. "Actually, it is the highest honou-"

"Not another word." The other assassin snapped.

My brow quirked in his direction, a strong sense told me that the assassin was about to mention their Brotherhood. I slowly rose to my feet and used the safe house to keep me from falling over, my legs still not able to fully support my weight and my knees threatened to buckle from under me.

"I already know about your Brotherhood." I said casually.

Both of them snapped their heads back to me, the farthest one fully turning to me.

"What do you mean?" He asked in a sneer.

I was taken aback by their reactions and flinched, I didn't think it was so important to them. I guess these assassins truly follow these tenants.

I didn't answer and focused on getting my legs back to normal, ultimately ignoring them in hopes that they would drop the subject. I heard the familiar shing of a blade being unsheathed and the patter of footsteps coming towards me. When I looked up the assassin who was on the other side of the roof a moment ago stood within arms length from me, his blade at the ready.

"Speak now or you will meet the end of my blade." He threatened, his voice cold and filled with promise.

I could feel his glare on me as I stared at the end of the blade and glanced back up to him that hood of his collected enough shadow to hide his entire face from my view. I was too tired to go through this again and I knew he wasn't going to kill me. He had many chances to do so already and didn't take them.

"Like I do every other time we meet?" I countered challengingly.

An animalistic growl erupted from his throat and he stepped forward, placing the blade directly between my eyes. _Then again… I could be wrong. _I thought and looked past the sword to his shadowed face.

"I speak of these tenants you follow so religiously." I answered calmly, despite the sweat forming on my brow and my legs now shaking more than a moment ago.

"What do you know of the tenants?" He demanded, now pressing the blade against my flesh.

I was trying to answer his questions, when did this become an interrogation? I narrowed my eyes and leaned back from the blade and pushed it aside. He didn't seem too pleased to see his blade and threat so carelessly tossed aside, quite literally.

"I know all three. Thanks to a loose-lipped _brother_ if yours." I told, my eyes jumping to the other assassin and he stepped closer.

His recent smirk gone as stared down at me with all seriousness. I had to admit, it didn't suit him.

"What did you do to him?" He asked, his tone was a tense calm.

I felt my face immediately redden at the memory of the bonded and blindfolded-_naked_ man I had 'interrogated'. I turned my head away from them, covering my blushing face with my hand. I don't know why I couldn't look at them as I answered this question, I could feel my own brow twitching.

"I… don't want to talk about it." I answered honestly and tried to shake off my shy embarrassment.

"But he was alive when I left him." I added.

I finally had enough nerve to glance to them. The assassin that had threatened me with the blade still held it tightly in his grasp, the other stood with a raised brow watching me.

I gazed passed them. The sky had gotten darker, the humidity and heat beginning to cool as the night was settling in and more than half the sun has already disappeared over the horizon, yet it was still too bright for any stars to show where I stood. Behind me there might be a few stars out, but I didn't want to turn my back to these men while one held a weapon. The one holding a sword already seems irritated as it is.

"I should cut you where you stand." He growled out.

"…why not? I am not an innocent and I know about your brotherhood. You have more than enough reason to kill me and walk away clean without so much as a spank on the wrist." I retorted.

The kinder one tensed and looked to his friend. I waited for him to make a move. He was silent and it was his chest and shoulders that moved as he breathed. We stood in deafening silence for a moment. Finally, he was one to break the silence.

"I do not kill a man while their back is turned and unarmed." He replied placing his blade back into its sheath, his head directed down and he turned away from me.

"Who has their back turned? You're an _assassin_. With their back turned and unarmed makes it easier, I am especially of no exception." I snapped pushing myself from the safe house that has been supporting me and took a step forward.

He was going to run away from me again and avoid staining his blade just so they can somehow trick me into doing foolish again.

He crossed his arms, he didn't even bother to face me as he spoke.

"Do not flatter yourself, rogue. We of the Creed, have honour and discipline."

I glared at his back. I could see the contours of the muscles beneath the white tunic, his broad shoulders showed great strength and skill while his stance and the way he treated me showed arrogance I couldn't believe. Someone of his skill and talents should be expected to be wiser than this! He was no better than the guards that suppose to protect and serve justice in the city! And his friend, why does he not do or say anything about this?! What sort of _honour_ and _discipline_ do they speak of?!

I purposely scoffed loudly, my own features setting in a sneer. "I do not flatter myself and only state the truth as I see it…" I trailed off and flashed a smug smirk. "You have binds. I have freedom."

"What would you know of freedom? You hide your face like a coward." Was his reply.

I shook my head in laughable disbelief. "This is the second time you've proved yourself to be a hypocrite, Assassin."

I tested my legs before I walked around the safe house and scanned the area to see where I was, I wasn't very far from the building I fell from at all, I was still within the poor district of Acre standing on top of a roof that obviously held a safe house.

To my left was a lower building that would require a leap and before me was another lower level that only required a step and before it was a ladder. The roof here was made of wood and was cleverly roofed with vines, a familiar symbol was embedded within the floor roof.

I paid no mind to the odd symbol and approached the ladder.

"You disguise yourself as a harmless scholar, hiding your arrogant mug under that hood of yours." I spoke loud and clear.

I left them standing there, half expecting the assassin to come after me as I walked down the streets. I remember the kinder assassin's laughter filling the air of Acre followed by a command to shut his mouth. It brought a rare smile to my face.

.

**F R E E L A N C E _ A S S A S S I N**

.

In the comfort of my own room I stood topless in front of the lit candle that comfortably sat atop the lone wood table that was placed straight across from my bed and a few feet from the door. Holding the forgotten head wrap I left sitting there to dry the day Hadiya invited me for dinner in my hand. When I returned it was already well passed dinner time and the family downstairs were already asleep and a plate of home cooked meal sat atop the end table along with a bison filled with fresh water, the food had already cold while the water became the same temperature as the room.

I didn't know what to make of what I felt at the moment… not regarding the food but after my recent experience. I couldn't explain it to myself. It was like a very crude awakening, like I had no reason to be afraid anymore or something within me died at the same time. I've tasted death and now knew what to expect.

_It was like falling asleep._ I mused and glanced back to my bed, where I had hidden my weapons and poison until I found someone willing to take them off my hands.

The merchant that sold them to me didn't have the money to pay me back, much less buy the blades I had already. I didn't think I would even be sparing a glance to them anymore, I assumed I would be living the life I wanted and dreamed about if I did what other men did but no… no, the damage is done and I've ruined it for myself. I will not be going to the heavens… what grown man will?

I paused, my eyes widening in understanding and realisation. _That's it_… I knew no man that hasn't committed a sin, some even done much worse than I have. There was nothing I could do to change it… or is there?

I pondered over this for a time and moved to sit on my bed, still clutching the head rag in my hand, absently thumbing over the material. The candle light granted some calm and a welcoming feel to the darkly boarded and lonely place I call home.

What did that assassin tell me? '_Kill one tyrant to save a million… innocence_'? If that's the issue, I could name more than five tyrants right now. And what the assassins do, is it a way to make amends with God? To permit them into heaven for ridding this world of it's evils? That's… not a bad idea at all. I could buy my way into heaven and save myself from this _eternal damnation_ I hear preachers rambling about, for the wrongs I have done in the past and for killing those innocent people for gold. _For gold…_

"Damnit." I cursed and fell back onto my bed folding my free hand behind my head as a pillow, my legs hanging off the edge and feet flat against the cool concrete floor.

There were so many things that were wrong within that thought. It was only twisted reasoning and there was no money involved. If I wished to keep the roof over my head and see Aida again I needed coins, nothing was free here… if I do go along with my twisted plan to buy my way into heaven weapons and poison did not come cheap. I cannot simply pickpocket everyday for the rest of my life because even that is a sin. I am only piling more and more sins to burn for… what have those assassins done to me? I am thinking of taking more lives and what worries me is _money_?! …and I am blaming others for my own thoughts.

I let the head rag fall onto my bare and horribly bruised torso and pressed my palms against my eyes in frustration. I don't know what to do, and this one certain thought keeps nagging at me: _I shouldn't have left home_.

"Kahleel?"

I instantly shot up from my bed about to jump over my bed to the window, and sighed when I seen it was only little Nawar in my door way, wearing her father's tunics as a night dress. How could I have not heard the door creak open? I offered a small smile and rested my elbows on my knees.

"What is it Nawar? You shouldn't be up this late." I said softly.

The candle light made it difficult for me to see her completely and could only make out her small form, and it began to tremble and she sniffled.

Worry struck me and I rose from the bed, coming closer to her she was wiping her eyes and taking shuddering gasps for air. I opened the door the rest of the way, the candle light shined onto her and tears spilled from her eyes. I knelt down to her level and awkwardly stroked her shoulder, completely unsure how to handle a crying woman let alone a child.

"What's wrong little one?" I asked. I jumped as a full sob wracked her body and quickly withdrew my hand from her shoulder.

"I had a bad dream." She choked out, her small voice hoarse and strained. She must have been crying for a while now.

I leaned forward to peek down the stairs to check if her parents were awake and her small arms wrapped around my neck, buried her face onto my shoulder and cried even harder. I was… surprised and allowed her to cry on me, and after a while of this she didn't make any signs that she was going to stop. Infact she seemed to cry even harder and I could feel her tears beginning to run down my chest.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around her and stroked her hair, softly whispering it's alright. Even still her crying did not cease, so I wrapped my arm behind her legs and carried her to my bed, leaving the door open. I sat at the edge of the bed and cradled her in my arms, something my mother used to do for me and Fahad when we would get hurt.

Her breathing calmed and her sobs levelled down to an occasional hiccup, tears still fell from her eyes and her hair stuck to her reddened face. I pushed her wild hair from her face gently.

"Are you alright now, little one?" I asked softly. She shook her head and gave a small hiccup. I smiled down at her and began to rock us both back and forth. "What was the dream about?"

Her little form shook as she tried to speak, her words coming out as short gasps. "T-the shadow man."

I held her closer and rubbed her back. My eyes jumped around the room for something to take her mind off her 'shadow man' but all I had was weapons, a head wrap, clothes and more weapons… I highly doubt her parents would be happy to know I let their only child play with a poisoned dagger. I continued to rock her in my arms and sat her up more, she was beginning to slip under my arm.

"Shhh, it's alright… would you like some water?" I asked hopefully, wiping her tears with my thumb. She shook her head again bringing my hopes back down. "How about we share some food?"

Her hiccups stopped and gave a slow nod. _Thank God_ I thought with great relief and set her down on the bed and took the cold plate of food from the end table, setting it between us. We both picked at the food, there was no need to use utensils since it was a bed not a table. I was grateful that she had stopped crying and she began to watch my fingers like a hawk when I would go back for more food, then would try grabbing what I was reaching for before I touched it. So I began to take food a lot faster and it became a game.

I let her take the last bit and she smiled proudly. "I won!"

I chuckled and put the plate back. "Yes, you beat me… so why did you come to me?"

She ate the food and gave a shrug. My brow raised, didn't she share a room with her parents? I looked down at her sternly. "Nawar… answer me."

She looked down and began to trace swirls into the sheets of the bed. "…because baa was hurting umm again." She said innocently, looking back up to me with a pleading look. "Don't tell them I told you, please Kahleel?"

I gave a perplexed nod. He was hurting Hadiya… again? But my land owner was not that sort of man at all, it was very rare for him to raise his voice at least. How could he be hurting… Hadiya… this late at night… _Oh._ I felt heat rise to my face and covered my mouth. I shouldn't have pushed her to tell me, I could've gone through the night fine if I didn't know what was going on down stairs.

"Kahleel?" Nawar called with a confused tone.

She looked down to her dressing, her eyes filled with fear. My episode completely gone, I fully turned to her with worry. She looked so… pitiful, and seemed to be struggling with something. I hesitantly reached for her and rubbed her back, she was so young yet and I didn't know how to put a child to bed. _What a father I would be_ I thought sarcastically and looked down.

"…can he hurt me?" She asked me.

I assumed she was talking about the shadow man and shook my head. "No, Nawar. He can't hurt you."

"Really?" She asked, her spirits slightly picking up.

I smiled some and nodded.

"Yes. I'll get him before he comes for you again." I replied a bit awkwardly, I can't believe I was talking about a child's dream as if I can really help.

"You'll kill the shadow man?"

My heart skipped a beat and my hands clenched nervously, it was like a slap across the face. The word echoed in my mind almost mockingly and I didn't know why hearing her say it aloud affected me so much. I glanced to her. Her innocent eyes looked to me with uncertain hope as if she was willing me to answer to her favour.

I swallowed and nodded, reaching to her and messed her already wild mass of hair in a very poor attempt to tame it.

"…yes. Don't worry." I said with a sigh.

She pushed my hand away from her hair and held it within her little as if she were pleading to me. I was taken aback by this action and stared like a fool.

"You promise?"

I forced a small smile on my face.

"_Yes_. I'll protect you little one." I assured her.

She smiled and laid down on my bed and asked if she could stay up all night with me. I let her, and he fell asleep in my bed soon after. I left her there since I didn't want to walk in on Hadiya getting _hurt,_ nor did I have the heart to wake the child and tell her to get out.

Now I sat on the floor with my back against the bed side, the door wide open and the candle had blown out shortly after Nawar's soft snores filled the room. It would be a few hours yet before my land owner got up for work and notice his daughter was missing, said daughter occupied my only bed and I couldn't leave her to sleep in a safe house. What would happen if she found my weapons and accidently poisoned herself, how could I explain that to her parents?

I yawned and brought my one knee up to my chest then rested my chin upon it while my other leg lay flat on the floor.

_We use the veil of darkness to work for the light_, they kill to save and protect others. They live without fear and come to terms with their work and have the utmost faith in what they believe in… I had to admit that I admired that. What puzzles me was that he acted as if he took great pride in what he does. What man would take pride in taking life? Well… it was easy enough if emotions and the sense of humanity were ignored, but that could go on for only a short time before one completely loses himself. I've tried that tactic and what kept my sanity was my fear and need to live. When I felt I was slipping I turned to a whore for friendship and she helped me… though she didn't do it willingly at first. I was only a customer that only wanted her company and asked her personal questions, I knew it annoyed her but after time she warmed up to me… a little more than I wanted. Then there was the child behind me. I was truly surprised that she came to me instead of her own father, I didn't know she trusted me so much… and her mother. Though she was demanding and like all other women she had this need to pry, she was very kind and reminded me of my own mother.

A stifled sob racked my body before I realised the lump in my throat and I brought both knees to my chest and pressing my face against them.

I missed my family terribly. I didn't care about all the secrets they kept from me anymore, I only wanted to see their faces, hear their voices, feel them near me again. _But if I leave, what happens to the little one?_

I froze and my head snapped up. Slowly, I reached under the bed and grasped the hilt of one of the swords, it slipped out of it's sheath easily. I had the short blade in my hand. I stared down at the steel, the sharp edge coated with poison.

What will happen to the little one? Or Aida and Hadiya? If or when my land owner dies what would become of them? When Aida begins to age what will become of her? Women are doomed to slavery and prostitution if they are not married and it's clear that women don't work they belong in a house. They need to be protected… _I'll protect them. _I felt a smile curve on my lips as I re-sheathed my blade. I'll protect them in my own way.

* * *

**Ah, the pain of being the middle child… and a teen. :S **

**Alright, so you got to know a lot more about Kahleel… I only wished that it turned out a little more discrete. Honestly, I bet the slope, mountain and castle was a dead giveaway. (Lol. He was a mama's boy. XD) **

**I hope I made his first kill as vaguely written as possible, it is one of his 'I'd-rather-forget-it-all-happened' memories. And I wasn't quite sure how the after shock would be after a fall like that, so I imagined that it was like crashing a vehicle and seated in the driver's seat (Lol. I did that~).**

**Lol, so Kahleel lives! (Yay!) And Kahleel takes out his blades once again. (…yay?)**

**...alright, so the breaker is back. You miss it?  
**

**Well, I gotta get this friendship going. See you in chapter 7!**

**~SafetyPinStitches**

P.S. How Kahleel looks.

**- Eyes. **Brown in color, light shade. It gets lighter near the pupil and grown into a dark sort of grey as it nears the iris making it possible for his eyes to look like they changed a different color in certain lighting. Everyone's eyes are like this, the lighter the shade the more colors the eyes are 'seemingly' changed to. (I looked it up :D)

**- Hair. **Black (I wanted it to be red. T_T) Considered long among guys (two finger widths passed his chin). It's choppy so he has made his own kind of layers. He tries to cut his hair himself using a knife (Taking one lock of hair at a time and cutting it with the knife). When he doesn't want to cut it he only tucks it into the head wrap.

**- Body. **His height is 5'9. And has the body of a track star (The guys that run all the time?). As a coward and such you can guess that he does a lot of running and self trained himself to use a blade. He has almost no experience with fighting another opponent. He is only beginning to gain upper body muscles because of all the climbing and just being around the assassins.

**- Skin. **Like the perfect cup of coffee with cream and sugar (XD)

**- Over all. **He is still young and didn't grow into any facial hair, he is starting to grow into the mature law line. And no, he will not be growing facial hair or chest hair like other men. (He is normal by growing other body hair ¬///¬ ) He also has scars… he's not that prissy and pretty boy looking… and he's not ugly either.

…though a better way to explain this would be by a pic, no? I'll work on either finding an example or finding someone that would be willing to draw an AC-OC for me. ^_^

Until then, your imagination would be left with the badly written description.

Later!


	7. Chapter 7

**- Thank you LEMON! Lol, that really would be interesting if his dad was a Templar… then Kahleel would be 'FML' if he was ever captured by Templar… actually you gave me an idea! Thank you again LEMON!**

**- Thank you watchingpaintdry! Yeah Kahleel is not as big of a scaredy cat anymore, just wait until… well I can't tell you right now, but just wait! :D**

**- Thank you YoraRaids! You just need the right lighting and your eyes will look a different color (when the sun's going down my eyes look pink -_- ) And your wild guess was… a bulls eye. I knew that was a dead giveaway. But! You forgot his father! :D**

**- Thank you Chris Talonflight! I'm really glad you're enjoying the fic so far. I'll keep it coming! ^0^**

**Oh, one more thing I need to say before you read this chapter… I had a dream of Altair. **

**It was very brief, and I woke up with a start. No, he wasn't trying to assassinate me. No, it wasn't anything romantic. No, he was not naked standing at my door with a present bow on his head and a tag wrapped around his neck saying 'I know it's a little early, but happy birthday' (XD).**

**He was fully clothed, armed to the teeth… his hood up, holding a microphone. He was rapping the Eminem song 'Just lose it' **_Yeah boy just shake that ass, oops I mean girl, girl, girl, girl._

**(I like to sleep very close to the edge with my back almost hanging off and I'm wrapped in the blanket like it's my own cocoon.) When I shot out of bed my reaction was: O_O OMGWTF? *Flips off the bed***

**Wow, 666 Hits. Isn't that a good sign? XD Yay! ^0^**

**Okay, enjoy the chapter! ^_^;**

**

* * *

**

**Freelance Assassin  
****Chapter 7**

After five long… eventful months I have been called on to take another life for coins. I admit that I was relieved but… I didn't know what to do. I wanted the money because that errand boy job doesn't pay very well but what the assassins said to me was nagging. I felt torn and didn't know why the assassin's opinions mattered to me at all. I shouldn't care what they thought of me and yet I wanted their praise or approval. The arrogant assassin insults me by calling me a rogue while the other one openly mocks me. How could I be a rogue if I was never apart of their organization, or this 'Brotherhood'?

I pull on my deep blue over tunic and reached for my darker blue waist sash.

I had come to the conclusion that they only use me for their own amusement since it is obvious that they are more skilled with the blade than I am. Especially when it comes down to fighting an armed opponent. I, myself on the other hand… I simply know how kill and run.

I was not gifted with such talents and never had anyone teach me how to wield a blade, I was never offered a teacher for such things and I begin to wonder why my father was teaching my brothers to—_It doesn't matter._ I simply learned by watching the guards in the city. I am even learning by the assassin's example, though I am far from where they stand. It completely irritates me knowing that the assassin knows, and even _parades_ it by rubbing the fact in my face every time we meet. I would do absolutely _anything_ just to watch him fall from his high horse and land flat on his ass. The other assassin I have almost no quarrels with, if I ignore the fact he takes pleasure in mocking me.

It was two months since I last spoken with them. I've been avoiding meeting with them in fear they would somehow trick me into jumping off a rooftop and try land into a tub of water.

Though I have seen them from time to time, to avoid them from seeing me I would point them out to the guards. I wasn't surprised to hear that those same guards ended up dead. I wasn't completely sure those assassins were the very same ones either. Either way, I didn't need anyone else bothering me, two was bad enough and one of the two act like they're my friend. Heh, he doesn't know my name and I don't know either of theirs. If they continue to seek me out I'll have to remember to ask. It's better to make a strong ally than a strong enemy, right?

After tying the sash securely around my waist I take my weapons out from under the bed and place them neatly in order on the my bed.

Back to my dilemma: Continue as an errand boy or back to… _my old occupation_?

Of course I can do both and I would have an alibi if I was ever suspected and I would have more gold. …then there is the mourning loved ones of said target and the overwhelming sense of guilt and shame that would follow me for the rest of my life piling on to what I have already.

…I can't help but wonder if this is how whores feel.

"I just compared myself to a whore." I grumbled and pulled my boots on.

I reached for my head rag and began to wrap it around myself, starting from my chin and working my up until it was only my eyes that were visible and then tucked my hair inside the wrap. When it was securely in place and my hair was tucked inside I pulled at it a little so I may breathe easily. Egyptian cotton would be a far better material to use. It was light and very thin, almost as if it was made ideal for comfort and breathing purposes. The problem was that it was imported and it was very expensive.

A few times a little voice asks me why I am even bothering to meet with this new employer if I was supposed to protect not kill… I guess I am curious to see if this man that called me had a tyrant he wanted to be rid of.

I highly doubt it. If it was tyrant those other assassins might have been done away with him by now, and besides… there was no money to be made when protecting people that don't know they're being protected in the first place. Take those vigilantes for example. They are not being paid to stand around and fend off guards while the assassin escapes… do they?

I put on my fingerless leather gloves. The left was long and almost reached my elbow while the right reached a little past my wrist and was fingerless. I had made them like this to make it easier while handling my bow and arrows. Sometimes the draw string would whip my wrist and it was difficult to draw the string properly when the gloves were not fingerless. I stared down at my gloves and clenched and unclenched my fists to be sure they wouldn't get in the way. They've been very useful once I finally grown into them. Taking a deep breath I began to equip myself with the rest of my weaponry. My blades gave me a sense of security and maybe a boost of confidence so my self-esteem is not very low… well, not an unhealthy low at any rate. Suicide had crossed my mind once or twice but I had never seriously considered it an option, more like an act of desperation and madness… and from how my thoughts have been going lately I fear that I would consider it an option. Before then I would hope that I have a family or at least make amends with the family I left behind. They don't know and would never know about the life I have here in Acre, if asked I would simply lie and tell them it was hard and I had a job of an errand boy.

I sighed, gripping the bow in my hand and looking down at myself. My weapons were secure and I looked presentable. There was only one weapon left on my bed and it stared back at me mockingly, knowing full well I couldn't use it unless I had the nerve to cut off my own ring finger. The Assassin's hidden blade. I haven't bothered with it since I had Hadiya help me with the stitches. I wondered a few times if I could find a black smith that knew how to make such a thing and maybe make one that didn't require a sacrifice, but in these times a blacksmith that could keep his mouth shut was hard to find not to mention special requests such as that did not come cheap… as far as I knew, there were no blacksmiths in Acre. I took hold of the useless weapon and placed it back under the bed. There was no way in hell I was going to cut off my own damn finger, I still need it.

Finished with my dressing, I locked my door and climbed out my window and into the streets. My walk was near silent, peaceful and content. This was one of the reasons I preferred to come out at night, there were no people besides an occasional guard or drunk in the middle district. Glancing around as I walked the buildings gave a soft white glow reflecting the dim moonlight. In some windows was a very soft yellow glow of lit candles while others were completely black. One home I recognised belonged to an old employer and he moved a few months back, now the building belongs to a small family. That man paid me to kill the man that asked for his daughter's hand. I wonder what became of her after…

This was the first time someone ever asked not to meet in their home and wanted to meet somewhere else. I was a bit reluctant since he wished to meet in the brothel Aida worked in. For God's sake, there were four other brothels to choose from throughout the entire city and he had to pick… I was beginning to suspect this was not mere coincidence. I could only imagine Aida's expression when she realised I kill for money. At the moment the most I could do is hope and pray that Aida does not find out tonight. If I'm lucky maybe he only wanted to meet outside the brothel and not inside.

I jumped with a start when a shadow flew past my own and my head snapped in the direction of the roofs. _It was just a bird,_ I tried to convince myself. My heart was beating wildly in my chest and I scanned the rooftops and I found nothing, the unnerving feeling of being watched getting the best of me and sent my paranoia to new heights. I hesitantly picked up my pace into a run.

_Damnit, I was doing so well with lowering my paranoia!_

The brothel was only a few yards away and I came to an abrupt stop, my boots skidding across the loose gravel road when I seen a lone man in a white hood sitting on a bench in front of the brothel. _God hates me._

I stood there staring at the assassin for a time, debating what to do. Would he attack if I walked passed? Or would he leave me be? Hesitantly and tensely, I walked towards the brothel. My hand twitching nervously to reach for my long sword as my other hand gripped the sheath in a vice grip. Even to myself I looked like a frightened mutt trying to slink by without getting kicked; jumping every once in a while. I kept thinking that he was going to jump up and any moment and attack me with his hidden blade… but when I got closer I realised the man sitting there was a normal scholar that fell asleep on the bench.

I took a deep breath and let out a short laugh in relief. I felt as if a few years of my life had just been taken from me! Shaking my head at my own foolishness and rapidly growing paranoia, I walked inside the brothel at a normal pace and quickly approached the mistress, doubting that the scholar was the man that sent for me, and avoided my gaze from the girls seated on display in the center of the pillows.

"I'm here to meet someone."

The woman glanced up at me from her seat and gave a slow nod.

"Yes, he's waiting for you. Follow me." She said calmly and led me up the stairs.

I repressed a groan in dismay when she led me to Aida's room. She knocked on the door before swinging it open for me, when I entered a strong looking man dressed in a long black tunic, dark hair and facial hair. A vigilante?

He looked like he was pacing before I came and was standing near the balcony looking back at me with a nervous expression. Aida was lying on the bed, completely dressed in shades of blue with a few gold bracelets around her wrists.

I sighed trying to gather enough nerve to fully enter the room; I wasn't sure how long a woman could stay upset with a man. It wasn't until I closed the door behind me when she glanced up at me once before she shot up with a shocked and panicked expression on her face.

This was the first time I came here fully armed and I never wanted her to know what I did. I turned my attention away from her and approached the man, he fully turned to me and I stopped when I was a few feet away.

"You called for me?" I asked him in a flat tone. He jumped at the sound of my voice and quickly nodded.

"Y-yes. I need the head guard taken care of." He spoke quickly with a gulp.

"Your reason?" I asked, trying my best to ignore the girl's eyes as they jumped to each of my weapons then me to the man. I had a lot of explaining to do if I wanted Aida to remain my friend. Damnit.

The man's expression changed to an angry scowl as he stared down to the floor and told me, "He has been nothing but trouble and allows his men to do as they please within the district. I've had enough. I personally know the second in command of his troop and know he feels the same. When he is dead my friend would be in command next and would do his job right."

I inwardly flinched when a sharp gasp escaped Aida's lips when he said _dead_… but I was taken aback with the man's reply, in a relieved sort of way. At the same time I couldn't believe a vigilante was asking me to kill someone, wasn't people like him that took things into their own hands? …oh, I guess he is.

"My payment would be?" I asked, ultimately accepting.

He looked enlightened with my response and held up his hand, motioning me to let him speak.

"Here me out." He began. I didn't like where this was going already. "Instead of gold I plan to repay you with protection. Many others that see things as I do will know of your deed and we will help you in anyway we can."

I stared at him blankly. Was this some kind of a joke? Protection will not pay my damn rent or- _Wait. Maybe this is a good deal after all, I seen these men hold back guards so an assassin would escape and these men are all over the city…_

I considered the offer for a moment and glanced back to him; he eagerly awaited my answer and I asked if he would protect my… family. The word itself left an odd taste in my mouth. His face gave way to his surprise for a brief moment before it changed to a warm smile and nodded. "Of course."

I gave a short nod. "I need a name and his whereabouts."

"His name is Muta. He is always patrolling near the docks around this time and again late in the afternoon. He does not have body guards." He explained with a little more enthusiasm than I would have minded, it actually made me feel like I was going to do something good for him.

I felt torn with mixed feelings and thought at that moment and it quickly manifested into frustration. I turned away from him and went back to the door. "It will be done. I assume you don't want proof." I said as I held the door knob in my hand.

"No." He didn't hesitate and sounded closer.

I turned back to find him laying a small pouch of money on the bed in front of Aida, who stared down at the sheets, I couldn't tell what she was thinking or how she felt, her long hair blocking her face from my view. It was staring at a stone statue.

The man approached me and we both left the brothel. Outside we turned our separate ways. I paused and watched his retreating back for a moment.

"If your information is correct I will finish by dawn." He stopped and turned to me, his expression completely blank and gave a slow nod.

"I will seek you out to discuss this protection with my family."

He nodded again and I quickly ran to the alley way across from the brothel.

It was nearly pitch black, save for the moon light that managed to shine over the rooftops and onto the top of the walls, the only obstacle within the ally was the randomly stacked crates. Unlike many others this is one of the few allies that isn't a dead end and it led me over to the next street over that held the buildings that were in front the entrance of the docks. The street was predictably empty, I must have been inside the brothel for ten minutes making that the quickest meet I've gotten.

Slowing my run to a jog, I glanced around for a ladder and gripped my bow tightly. From atop the rooftops would be the best; quick and an easy escape route. I only hoped that I was not too late to catch the man, otherwise I would be doing this again tomorrow night. Nearing a ladder I felt my heart quicken in my chest and a rush of adrenalin surged through me and made my mouth dry, I could hardly believe that I was _excited_. Stepping onto the roof my excitement quickly changed to stilled fear. There was an archer on this roof as well and I had no where to hide unless I climbed back down the ladder. His back was to me and the sword on his hip hit against his leg softly as he shifted his weight from one leg to the other in a bored fashion and then he let out a yawn. I calmed and felt my brow raise, I guess it was only the day archers that were diligent and took pride in their work, this man was practically falling asleep!

Shaking my head, I reached over my shoulder and pulled out an arrow from my quiver. I was taking aim for the man's torso when something came down upon him. I paused and lowered my bow gritting my teeth. That _something_ was wearing a white hood and wields a hidden blade, using that very same blade to silently kill the archer. I watched as the assassin silently laid the man down on the rooftop floor and retracted the blade before he turned to me. I was expecting a smug smirk but instead he looked to me with disapproval. I tore my eyes away from him and glanced to where he had come from; a higher level that was connected to the building across the street by a wooden arch. A shadow casted over me and I jumped, snapping my attention to the assassin. He stood only a few feet in front of me and had his arms crossed, if he were any closer he would have towered over me easy and he still wore that same scowl. My eyes narrowed, suddenly feeling maybe a little more then defensive.

"What?" I snapped. He looked away with a disbelieving scoff.

"Did you honestly think an arrow to the back would have been best?" He asked in a stern tone. I stared at him, speechless for a moment and rolled my eyes with a scoff of my own. I couldn't believe this, the assassin was _lecturing_ me.

He ignored me and went on, giving a shake of his head. "No. He would have screamed in pain and gave way your position."

I growled and shoved past him. "It's you that will give away my position if you don't keep quiet."

I heard him sigh in annoyance and (much to my great annoyance) trail after me.

"And how exactly do you plan to kill your target?" He asked in a judgmental tone, his voice irritating me. To answer his question I simply raise my bow over my shoulder and waved it a little.

He gave a disapproving scoff. "Do you have no pride in what you do?"

I rolled my eyes and approached the ledge of the building, in front of the entrance of the docks a few guards stood and in plain view was the captain. I brought my bow and arrow up and pulled back the draw string, taking aim to the man's exposed neck.

"There is no pride in what _we_ do… More importantly, how long have you been stalking me?" I asked in a whisper.

He didn't answer me. I could feel him watching me as I carefully lined the arrow in place on the string, drew back the draw string with the arrow nestled tightly between my fingers and took aim.

I waited for my target to turn his head, glancing to the other armoured guards around him every so often encase they seen me. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. In that moment it seemed that it was all I can hear. My body tensed and my skin crawled, knowing that there was no going back after I released.

It was very challenging not to think of everything my target might have been leaving behind. _What if he had a family? A loving wife and children. What would become of them after tonight? What if I was tearing apart a family and they would be forced onto the streets._

When he did turn my heart jumped and my breath was caught in my throat; I was hesitating. The assassin surprised me and snapped me out of it when he whispered in a commanding tone. "Now!"

I immediately released and watched as the arrow flew through the air and pierced straight through the man's neck, the vane and the steel arrow head sticking out of his neck. The guards around him scrambled in alarm as the assassin and I watched as the man fell to his knees gripping the arrow, making horrible gurgling sounds, his mouth open to the fullest as his chest rising and falling in quick jerks; fighting for air and his eyes were abnormally wide… _and to think he was smiling to the other guards just a moment ago_.

After what felt like a long silence I realised that I was at risk of being discovered if I remained there much longer. I turned away from the scene below and quickly climbed to the higher level; the same way the assassin used to kill the archer. Then ran across the wooden arch to the building across the street before running towards the plaza, still clutching the bow in my hand and with the assassin was right behind me every step of the way.

"To answer your question, I was not stalking. I merely caught sight of you while you made your way to that brothel." He told me while we ran, barely sounding out of breath yet.

I had the strongest urge to roll my eyes.

"Just leave me." I snapped, the all too familiar feeling of guilt and paranoia washed over me, a lump in my throat formed and pained me in a suffocating way. I once again felt hatred towards myself and I was in need for a distraction.

As expected the assassin did not leave and resumed following me. I could hear his foot steps and controlled breathing from behind me. I was completely irritated. My plan was to get him to leave me before I reached the roof above the plaza so I may go home without him following me, but no… that stubborn assassin followed me all the way into the plaza.

The rooftop we stood on had some crates with a rug messily placed on top, making a sort of make shift stairway to the higher building. The larger building was too tall to simply run and jump to get on top. I wondered if these assassins purposely placed these like this all over the city. Other than the crates the roof top was as bare as any other in Acre. The windows of the surrounding buildings had the curtains drawn or were empty, none showed any signs of light of a candle or even a source of liveliness. Completely oblivious to the men running along the rooftops as if they were place to play. There weren't even archers, not that I'm complaining.

I turned to face him with the most annoyed mood I have every felt before and placed the bow back onto my shoulder where it would be secure and out of the way for the time being. The man only glanced around as if he was expecting someone to be waiting.

"Shouldn't you be reporting to your… _employer_?" He asked spitting the word with a hint of distaste, still glancing around more and then finally meeting my eyes.

"He assured me that he would hear of it on his own." I snapped and crossed my arms, my hands were itching to take aim at his heart with my bow and arrow.

He pulled his hood back, showing me his raised brow and unimpressed expression. "Then why have you bothered coming here? Shouldn't you collect your reward?"

"I was trying to get rid of you so I may go home and sleep." I grumbled.

He let out a short laugh. "I can plainly see that you are far from tired." He said with a smirk and waved his hand dismissively, ignoring my offending statement with (what I assumed was) well practised ease.

I glared at him even more. Even wearing my head garb he reads me easily and the fact frustrated me. Doesn't he have anything better to do? I closed my eyes in an attempt to calm myself and think of a way to get rid of him so I can go home. I may not be tired yet but when sleep begins to settle upon me I would like to be within easy distance to my bed and in the comfort and safety of my room.

I felt my shoulders slump and I leaned against the crates, raking my fingers down my covered face. The arrow lodged through Muta's neck and the look of horror, confusion and terror flashing in his eyes was replaying in my mind as a sick reminder of what I had done.

"It wasn't a loss as it was a victory." The assassin said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice hoarse and threatening to give away the fact I was on the border line of shedding tears… though he probably already knows it. I sounded pitiful- even to my own ears.

"We do not like what we do… we are not supposed to like it, but it must be done. When we accomplish such a grim task it is better to think of it as a victory and accomplishment rather than wallowing in self pity and grief." He explained carefully.

To be honest it sounded well rehearsed to me, like he had that speech planed for a while now. An emotionless smile curled on my lips, thinking of what he had said and shook my head.

"It is better said than done. Your order has faith in what you do will take you one step closer to your cause. I am on my own and have nothing-" My head snapped up to the assassin as the familiar hiss of a blade being drawn reached my ears. The assassin wore his smirk as he pulled out his long sword and out of reflex I reached and gripped the hilt of my short blade and pushed myself off the crates, eying him with great unease.

"What are you doing?" I demanded nervously. The smirk on his lips only grew and I felt myself pale. _What the hell happened to 'I'm not here to kill you'?_

After a long and painfully tense silence the assassin began to circle me, wearing a smirk that seemed very menacing from my end of the blade and made my blood run cold. I turned along with him, keeping my hand on the hilt and making sure he cannot get behind me. He suddenly stopped and rolled his shoulders.

"Draw your weapon."

Without a moments hesitation I pulled it from its sheath and within that same moment he took one step forward in a leap and brought his sword down upon me. I barely managed to block it and pushed it to his side and succeeded in putting more distance between us by backing away from him. He recovered fast and came at me again, this time I changed back towards him. We both had our blades winding back to strike, at the last second I dove between his legs and rolled back onto my knees, quickly pressing my blade tip at his stomach.

"What the hell are you doin—?" The heel of his boot connected with my chin in a swift back kick literally snapping my mouth shut as my bottom row of teeth collided with the top row and a sharp _snap_ echoed throughout the district.

I fell flat on my back, my blade hitting the cool concrete floor with a sharp clatter falling from my grasp. Surprisingly there was no pain yet I was seeing double, my head wrap cushioned the blow.

I could hear him laughing as I blinked and squinted to get my sight back to normal and blindly reaching for my blade in an urgent manner. I must've looked like a disoriented drunkard frantically looking for his bottle.

Finally able to see straight the assassin had his back turned, his hands on his knees and crouched over still laughing. My face slightly burned in embarrassment and I felt the cold steel of my short blade with my finger tips and followed down to the hilt and grasped it tightly before pushing my self back onto my feet and full on bashed my shoulder into the laughing assassin's back in a savage tackle.

He gave out a yelp of surprise and we both fell over the building's edge; he fell right off the roof while I was saved by a not-so-sturdy wooden over hang, my head and arm hanging over the side.

Breathing irregular and my heart pounding in my ears in the after effect of my adrenalin rush and temper flare that brought me to charge right at the armed assassin so recklessly.

I glared down at the man below as he groaned in slight pain. When he got back onto his feet I was already running across the rooftop and leaped over to another building and searched for the closest ladder to get on the ground, still gripping my short blade tightly in my hand.

The ladder was at the building across the street. I cursed under my breath and kept running forward, I didn't get very far because I seen another man wearing a white hood crawling out of an alley way or a roof opening, I couldn't tell from the distance but quickly made a sharp turn to my right, almost stumbling over my own two feet and using the wooden beam to get to the buildings across the street.

When I was safely across I paused to catch my breath. I didn't know why I was running. I didn't feel scared in the slightest other than a _rush_ of sorts. I seen an opportunity to get rid of the assassin and I took it… I guess I did know why I was running. Pointless train of thought.

Across the street to the other building, the assassin that crawled onto the roof stared at me, his head slightly tilted in a confused way. I recognised him as the first assassin's friend. Down in the direction I had just came from the other assassin was on his way with great speed, his sword in sheath so he would not be slowed in the chase. Taking his example I sheathed my short blade.

"Get back here and fight like a man!" He yelled after me in an enraged growl, with the sweet hint of a bruised ego… or just plain embarrassment.

I felt a grin tug at the corners of my lips and I quickly took off running again. I didn't have to look back to know that both of them were after me now, one trailing behind me as the other ran along side me from the buildings across the street.

Under my head wrap I grinned freely, feeling as though I was just a child playing a game of tag. This was the distraction I so desperately needed! Leaping across an alley opening to another building I rolled upon landing and ran again when I got to my feet, the manouveur slowed me down quite a bit and the assassin behind me only needed to reach out to grab me.

Coming to another leap I became… mischief. Turning to face the street in a sudden jump and falling flat onto my stomach at the last moment, the assassin didn't stop in time and stepped onto my back; losing his balance and fell into the alley with a surprised cry.

After I heard a soft thud, a low groan was heard before a long string of curses erupted from below. A brought my hand up to my face and covered my eyes and my body trembled in a silent fit of laughter. Peeking through my fingers I noticed that the assassin that was following from across the street was no where within my sight. He had run too far ahead to notice what had just happened making me laugh even harder.

Pushing myself from the roof floor I quickly ran to the ladder I had seen two building back and hid under an over hang; out of the assassins' sights and grinning from ear to ear.

Above I heard arguing, the voices too low to hear what they were saying to one another. In the moonlight and the ground in front of me I watched as two shadows of the men atop the roof come closer until they stood directly above me. They both looked around before one let out an exasperated sigh and both turned to head back towards the poor district, my home just across from me. I felt a sense of accomplishment rush through my being along with my pride mending immensely.

I had finally out-smarted those assassins.

**

* * *

**

**My Reason for taking so long to update: **Okay, so I was up to 12 printing pages (Font was Verdana, Font Size 9.5, 6790 or so words without the breaker) and I fell asleep… when I woke up my laptop did an update without my consent and my 12 printing pages of Kahleel fighting Altair, in the middle of a large group of guards, after his first attempt of saving a citizen and accidently shooting Altair with an arrow, a funny de-pants-ing moment, an awkward guy love moment and Nawar trying to help with Kahleel's wounds… GONE! ALL GONE! I was too stupid to remember to press the SAVE BUTTON. So, I got mad… and I didn't even want to look at my laptop… After days of sulking I came back on my laptop and noticed my story was on the second page, so I started writing again… and as you see, totally different than I first wrote. T_T

I now call my laptop 'Evil S.O.B. Templar technology.' (Yeah, I'm a total dork =P)

**Because I was immature and got mad at an object that is my only connection to the internet I have… and for updating with a short-ish chapter. These are (sort of) gifts for you readers that waited so patiently: Go to beemp3(dot)com and search… **

- '_Monster by Skillet_'

_- 'Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold'_

- '_Blood on my Hands by The Used_'

- '_The Wild Ride (Unbound) by Avenged Sevenfold_'

**If you use Mozilla Firefox and got the download helper add-on you can download the songs too! **

**These are some of the songs on the Playlist that keeps the story going! :D**

**Hope you liked the chapter, see you in Chapter 8!**

**~SafetyPinStitches**

(Thank God for RPH! Without it I wouldn't have got the inspiration to rewrite the chapter… special thanks to Benjamin for kicking me back in gear? O_O [seriously, the fox demon guy beat me back into inspiration.])

And I drew some... pieces of Kahleel's body. I posted it on Deviant and the links are on my profile at the very top. (It's nothing special and probably not very good. I haven't drawn in a long time.) -_-


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you(s) to:**

**- LEMON! (LOL! I hate those guys too! They're a piss off. Then there's those women that start begging you for money. -_- I died twice! because of them when I was trying to sneak up on a Templar. XD Hate them! And yes… that was a weird dream and I wouldn't mind seeing Altair like that either… or Desmond… Ezio… Shaun, Leonardo and Malik. XD)**

**- SecretSnow (Yay! I'm glad you like the chapter length(s)! My fic is Before, During and a little bit of After. :) )**

**- Loonalily (I'm glad you like my OC. I wont disappoint! …I hope… lol. Before, during and little bit of after.)**

**- Jaguara jag-wahr-ah (Wow, that PenName makes your fingers keyboard happy :D Yay! Another likes my OC!)**

**- Vampire Queen (Yes! I will keep updating until the end! …of the story, I mean. ^_^;)**

**- watchingpaintdry (I'm glad you liked the last chapter! [Though I suspiciously suspect that you just liked seeing Kahleel get the boot to the head. Don't get me wrong, I laughed at that too. Happened to me but instead of a boot it was a car door. o_o] I Hope you love this chapter even more!)**

**Thank you all for the kind and motivating reviews! And thank you to those who put it on their Fav list and on their Story Alert list! (You know who you are!)**

**This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the plot, just to get to know Kahleel and what's bothering him. But I hope you enjoy the Chapter all the same. **

**

* * *

**

**Freelance Assassin**

**Chapter 8**

Runaway middle child of four, a new identity and life style, a paid assassin and an errand boy, cheated death more times than I care to recall, learned to wield a blade all on my own, lost my virginity, assassins in white bother me every chance they get (though I don't know how it all started), allied myself with the vigilantes of the city of Acre- all done by the age of nineteen and what do I have to show for it?

_Nothing. Absolutely nothing. _

My twentieth birthday is approaching and look at me. Here I lay on my bed in a lazy heap within the confines of my room, within a home that isn't my own. No wife, no child. No money… well, not enough money to get myself on my own two feet at any rate. Not one soul within this God forsaken city knows my real name or where I came from.

"That's my own fault." I mumbled into my pillow and pulled at the annoying straw that has been poking into my stomach for the last hour and roughly tossed it to the floor.

It wasn't until I awoke from a recent dream that I realised that I have lived an unfulfilling life. I have not done anything great that was worth mentioning, even in the most casual of conversations! Neither have I done anything to villainous and evil… that anyone else beside me and my recent employers know about. Back in my old home I would have been married at the very least. With how I feel now I wouldn't have minded in the very least that it was an arranged marriage!

_How do you feel right now?_ I asked myself and turned my head towards the window that I use as a door. It was open, and a cool breeze entered and I sighed, closing my eyes and welcomed the refreshing feeling against my sweat sodden skin.

Physically speaking; I felt uncomfortable, restless, lazy, sleep deprived, hungry, weak, frustrated, drained and unbelievably _dirty_. Inside and out. The sun's heat from the day before did not succumb to the cool night air until a few moments ago, leaving me sweaty, shirtless and sprawled on my bed. It was too hot for me to easily succumb to sleep and now the sun was close to rising and the sky was beginning to slowly light the darken sky. And I had just moved from the floor because I had run out of water within the new bison Hadiya was so kind to give me which was my refuge throughout the humid night. Only occasionally I would drift into a light sleep on the floor as the cool water soaked my torso before the damned heat would rudely wake me again and again. I could only imagine how heated it must be within other cities that are not so fortunate as to live near the open waters.

Mentally… I like to believe that I am completely fine and wouldn't mind avoiding myself from the topic.

"I'm surprised I'm not arguing with myself aloud yet." I grumbled with a scoff, then paused and groaned in dismay. I've already done that! Next will be keeping a corpse under my bed and treat it like my sibling!

I paled and I suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore. What kind of person even _thinks_ of that sort of thing?

Emotionally; Confused, torn, frustrated, guilt plagued, exhausted and…

I scoffed at myself for not completing my own train of thought.

I suppose it should have been obvious by now, I just needed a little time to admit it to myself.

I sighed, turning myself onto my back and sitting up, pushing my face into the palm of my hand. My hair falling forward and covering the rest of my face from other's view, if there were any looking at me this early in the morn. I need a bath, otherwise be uncomfortable and irritated for the rest of the day. In my silence I smiled without mirth and gave out a humourless short but dry laugh.

"Fine. I admit that I'm lonely." I said to myself in mock surrender and pushed myself onto my feet.

Already the sun had risen into the sky and people had begun to awake and leave their homes to roam the streets. Sometimes I wonder if they really have anywhere or anything else to do with them selves other than mindlessly roam around.

Walking over to my empty table that sat directly across the room from my bed I pick my long sleeved under tunic from the chair. Might as well make myself decent and stay awake for the remainder of the day. I might have a better sleep tonight or come across a bath.

I had just finished with my sleeveless over tunic and picked my sash when a knock sounded at my bed room before it opened hesitantly.

"Kahleel?" Hadiya called out.

I stared back at her with a raised brow and finished tying the sash around my waist, a little relieved. If she had decided to walk in a moment ago while I was indecent… well, that might have been just plain embarrassing for the both of us.

"Yes, Hadiya?" I called back reaching for my head wrap and scanning around the room for my leather boots.

She stood at the door frame and I heard her _tsk_ in disapproval. I tuned to her and found she was standing there with her hands on her hips and glowering at me like a mother would to a disobedient child when she'd caught them doing something naughty. By reflex, I froze where I stood and attempted to look innocent, offering a small smile.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, nervousness chimed loudly in my tone and I let the head sash fall on my shoulders and hang loosely.

"You're withering away Kahleel!" She exclaimed in a huff.

I stood bewildered by her claim and glanced down to myself. _Is my body so…thin_?

She huffed again and quickly took hold of me by said sash and dragged me out of me room, mumbling that I was not going to die of starvation under her roof. She dragged me down stairs and forced me at the table to… _fatten up_ as she put it.

I wasn't complaining at first, the food was delicious and I felt as though I didn't eat in months. It felt nice and I was grateful for the woman's motherly concern towards me. But after my fourth plate of food, two cups of water and a fruit…

_Dear God, this woman's trying to kill me_.

I stared down at my fifth plate filled with food with a feel that I was going to be sick if I eat any more.

Hadiya sat across from me sewing her daughter's dress that she somehow got to rip while her daughter sat to my left waiting for me to finish so I could play a game with her. She sat with an eager smile, glancing to my plate then back at me. I tried to smile back before placing my attention back to my plate, then poked at it.

I found myself wishing that I was with the assassins. They didn't know torture or pain, at least until they met my land owner's wife. I know she means well enough, but it's hard to tell the woman 'no' or 'enough'.

It may have been a little over a week, but I prefer to be at the sharp end of their blades rather than my stomach bursting.

"Do you want more water?" Nawar asked.

I shook my head 'no' and continued to poke at my plate, rearranging the food for a moment and glanced to Hadiya as she spoke.

"Kahleel, would you mind accompanying me and Nawar to the market?"

I didn't hesitate and agreed with an eager nod. She smiled gratefully, obviously holding back a relieved sigh and gently ordered Nawar to go and get herself ready. I didn't have to wait long for the both of them and we set off to the market place.

During the walk, Nawar somehow manipulated me into carrying her and from there Hadiya took the chance to gather what she needed and gave me some coins to buy something for her _little flower_ that was comfortably resting on my hip and in my arms. The woman walked away of the both of us a little too quickly and it bothered me how much the woman trusted me with her only child… I didn't know how to handle her.

I put the coins into my pouch and glanced back to the child in my arms as her eyes jumped from stand to stand, person to person and building to building. She seemed so excited as she clung onto my shoulder and pointed to a stall littered with cloth.

"I want a pretty one!" she said excitedly and practically guided me towards said stand.

The man behind the stand was rather old and had white hair that rested messily on his shoulders and an odd hat on top that matched his red and orange tunic. His large moustache and beard were also white, making him seem wise in an odd way. His height was not impressive, maybe four inches or so shorter than me and he was round, his eyes small and gave a pleasant vibe. I have seen this man many times before while I came by for work at the docks but haven't actually bothered to see his merchandise or even give a wave of greetings.

He welcomed us with a smile, making his eyes seem a lot smaller than they already were and leaned towards us, giving me the impression that he had bad eye sight.

"Your daughter is simply beautiful, young man. You and your wife must be very proud." He said to me.

_I'm not a father!_ I was taken aback and felt heat rise to my face by the man's assumption but before I could deny it Nawar leaned down and picked up a light blue dressing from the stand with an excited gasp.

"Look! I want this one!" She said in awe.

The merchant chuckled merrily. "Of course you do, but you are missing the scarf."

_Of course she is._ I thought bitterly to myself as he picked up a matching cloth and passed it to Nawar.

Her eyes shined brightly and grinned from ear to ear, all the while I worried on the price knowing Nawar had her hopes up for the clothing meaning that I had to buy it for her no matter the cost.

I felt myself scowl at the 'matching' scarf and turned my attention back to the old merchant. "How much?"

The man shook his head with a kind smile. "I too started a family when I was very young and know the hardships of raising a family. I would be a cruel man to put a price on your daughter's happiness."

_…what?_

I didn't know what to say. All I could do at that moment was stare at the man, completely taken aback while Nawar said thank you and we left the stand without another word.

_Why didn't Nawar tell him I wasn't her father?_ I quickly ridded myself of the question before I thought too much on it. Over-thinking situations and such had always brought me devastating results and answers, not to mention bringing my hopes up for nothing.

I spent the next two hours looking for Hadiya. I swear it's like that woman doesn't want to be found and the heat was beginning to rise, I could feel it upon my scalp and only the shadow of the building served as a relief when I would walk along them. If only the thugs and vigilantes didn't scare Nawar, we would have been saved from the sun throughout most of our walk.

I have walked through the market place at least nine times with the girl still clinging to my shoulder and my arms wrapped under her legs. She had wrapped her free garb into a tight ball and secured it within my tunic, making it seem as though I were heavy with child… I did not find it amusing in the slightest. She smiled and hugged the lump every now with a giggle, and then hugged it more when she knew someone was eying us oddly. I tried to ignore it and allowed her to do what she wanted just so she wouldn't grow out of control on me… even if it meant looking like a fool.

At the moment she was trying to win an argument; that bananas are better than apples. I whole heartedly disagree, apples actually make one's mouth water, and bananas do not.

"Yes, Bananas are a whole lot better." She tried again.

I sighed and shook my head. "No, Nawar. You cannot eat a banana's peel, apples you can."

"But bananas don't have a middle." She countered.

"What's wrong with the middle?" I asked, maybe a little offended.

"You can't eat it." She pointed out with a grin, thinking she won the argument.

I smiled and said, "But if you plant the seeds you can grow a tree, bananas don't have seeds."

She half-heartedly glared at me and huffed, I made a good point though I wasn't sure if an actual tree will grow if you plant the seeds inside of the apple. I chuckled lightly because she remained quiet and decided to start pouting and I raised her higher onto my hip.

"If you bear with me for a little longer we will go back and do anything you want." I promised her, scanning the crowd for her mother. _Where the hell did that woman go?_

Nawar gasped in excitement and squirmed, trying to pull herself higher onto my shoulder. I watched her in amusement before finally helping her. I didn't like the looks we were receiving from the armed guards at the end of the street.

"Can we play in the water?" She asked.

I thought it was an odd request. There were no places to swim unless risk being trapped by a ship's underbelly at the docks and drown. I glanced to her and started walking along the street once again, joining the crowd.

"Sure…?" I replied hesitantly.

She grinned and held onto the head wrap that was still hanging around my neck. "Then we need Um's bath oil!"

"What?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. _Bath__ oil?_

I shook my head and tried to ask why we needed bath oil, but the little one ignored me and rambled on.

"We can get more! Over there!" She said excitedly and guided me along; using the rag to steer my in the right direction and to another merchant stand. Now from this day on I can relate to how a horse feels.

At the stand a man and woman welcomed us, well the woman welcomed us. The man, who I assumed was her husband, was fast asleep on the ground by the woman's feet.

The woman had her hair hidden beneath a veil, she was dressed in a very pale shade of yellow and… well, she was fairly attractive.

I found myself shying away from her gaze and turned my attention to Nawar as she leaned low and picked up a small bottle with a light purple liquid inside. She had some trouble trying to open it, when it did open with a pop she smiled and sniffed it.

"This one smells the nicest. Look." She said and placed the mouth of the bottle under my nose.

I didn't need to inhale for it had already attacked my sinuses and burned, leaving behind a God awful taste on my tongue. I quickly turned my head away from the bottle and gently pushed it away from me.

"I don't think lavender is the best smell for me."

She looked thoughtful for a moment, here eyes searching over all the odd shaped bottles and jars and put the cover back onto the bottle in her hand before picking up another bottle, this time it was filled with a very light orange liquid that resembled tree sap.

"How about this one?" She asked, placing it under my nose.

"No." I quickly replied, turning away from the bottle.

My nose and throat felt like it was on fire! She placed it back down on the table and pointed.

"Pick one." She demanded with a stern glare.

I couldn't but smile, she had eyes like her father but being so small and with her young, innocent voice it all sounded completely adorable.

"I can't." I replied with a slight shrug, raising her higher onto my hip.

"How come?" She countered.

"Because I am not a woman." I explained in a hushed tone, the woman let out a laugh and I quickly took the rolled clothes out of my tunic. Looking as if I am with child didn't seem to help my situation and I managed to make a fool of myself.

"So?" She was beginning to annoy me. I let out a sigh and shook my head.

"A man is not supposed to smell like a flower, Nawar." I explained and looked to her with a falsely accusing look, hiding the faintest hint of a smile. "You want me to be beaten?"

She looked like she was going to argue again, stopping herself to think before sighing in defeat and exaggeratedly slumped her small shoulders.

"No…" She replied in a groan.

I almost sighed in relief, but the woman cleared her throat to gain our attention and both Nawar and I snapped to look in her direction. _I forgot she was standing there._ I thought and felt heat rise to my cheeks in a faint blush. Her beautiful smile didn't falter, not in the least.

"If you don't mind me saying, this one is made of lavender leaf." She began, reaching to the other end of the table and picked up one of the larger bottles that looked to be filled with water if not for the thickness and almost unnoticeable purple of it.

I couldn't help but take notice to her dainty wrist as she reached for the bottle, her cloth raising a little and revealed flawless, soft, supple skin. My eyes traveled to the rest of her body, resting upon the soft slope of her modestly covered chest.

_I wonder if the rest of her body is so perfec-SHE'S MARRIED YOU IDIOT! _

I caught myself licking my lips and quickly averted my eyes to the bottle in her hand, my face taking a whole new shade of red. I couldn't bring myself to look her in the eyes encase she caught me staring. God damnit, her husband is right beside her too!

She uncovered the bottle and brought it close to her nose, then sighed contently, apparently liking the scent.

"The scent is very faint and gives off a unique scent that is very similar to hay…" She looked to me with her smile and offered it to me.

"And it is very popular amongst men." She added as Nawar took the bottle and sniffed it, and then held it out for me to smell it. It didn't burn my nose and reminded me of fresh hay. I liked it.

"And for the young one, this is ideal." She said, offering a smaller bottle and gave it to Nawar to smell.

"You like it, Nawar?" I asked her gently. Even from where I was I could catch the lighter, softer scent of vanilla coming from the opened bottle in Nawar's hands.

"Yes! Can I get it?" She asked excitedly with an anticipated grin.

I almost quirked my brow, wondering why she was asking me when it was her money, it should be me asking her. I let out a breath of a laugh and nodded, turning back to the wedded attractive women. "We'll buy them both."

Her smile grew even more. "Perfect!" She said with the clap of her hands, her breast giving a light bounce as she did. I gulped stiffly and stared at her forehead.

"And I will give you the hair tonic for half price." She added cheerfully, picking up a rather large jar that greatly resembled the jar that held my poison, with the exception of the thick looking syrup inside.

I handed her the pouch of money and in return took the jar and inspected it carefully, keeping Nawar in my arms with my free hand while she held the rest of her (our) items.

"Hair tonic?" I asked sceptically and opening showing my unease, slightly suspicious of her… though I avoided eye contact. Haytham was always better at talking to pretty young women.

"It is a new form of soap that is specifically made to cleanse and refresh the hair." She explained, pulling down the cloth that hid her own hair to show us what she meant.

I felt my blood quicken as her thick, black, long, silky tresses fell over her shoulder at the flick of her wrist. It looked so soft and so… clean? No other words came to mind, it was a very welcomed difference to any other women's hair I have seen and felt. Not only that; I can smell her hair from here! I numbly nodded as Nawar reached and played with the hair in awe, taking back the pouch of money that had our change. I pulled Nawar back and whispered to her that we should start looking for her Um. The women smiled and began to put her hair back before replacing the cloth over her head.

"I should warn you not to get any in your eyes." She said, making eye contact with me as she tucked in her black, silky tresses.

I gave a curt nod and glanced down to the hair tonic. "Thank you for the warning."

"My pleasure." She replied, offering a wave goodbye and I quickly joined in the thinning crowd to restart my search for the child's mother.

To take my mind off the attractive married… _unfortunately married_ woman, I looked to Nawar as she tried to roll everything carefully into her new garbs. "Would you like to walk on your own now?"

"No, you can't hold all this by yourself." She replied, talking to me as if I were the child.

I smirked and gave a good-natured scoff. She seemed to forget I'm holding her _and_ the purchased (and un-purchased, non-stolen) items.

"You love her, right?" She piped suddenly.

I didn't look at her, continuing to look for Hadiya and gave a light chuckle. I had no idea what she was talking about. "What do you mean?"

She shifted in my arms, "That nice woman that showed us the bath oils. Ba looks at Um the same way."

I almost stumbled and felt heat race up my neck and over my face. _I was so obvious that a mere **child** could see? _I thought in absolute horror and embarrassment. If Nawar had seen it then it must have very obvious to the woman back at the stand!

"Are you going to marry her?" Nawar pressed on, making my face even more red than before.

"Nawar, please. No more questions." I begged, trying to fight back my ever growing, and not to mention humiliating, blush.

"But are you?"

I sighed, that suspiciously came out as a groan, and made way to leave the crowd encase there were any people looking for gossip and it might reach the woman that sold bath oil.

"No, I do not think she would ever want to marry me Nawar."

"Why?" she countered with a tilt of her head, completely with a confused expression.

"Because…" I trailed off, and licked my lips out of nervousness. Despite the cute display I suddenly found it impossible to speak and let my gaze wander away from her. At this moment, I remembered why I never had a liking for children that had a mind of their own.

"Because I'm not a very good man, Nawar." I summed up, rejoining the crowd and finally got my skin color under control.

Nawar had her brows furrowed in thought as she stared at me, then pulled herself up higher as if to get a better look at my face.

"But you're not ugly." She so boldly pointed out.

I almost choked on (of all things) air and gave a laugh at her innocent statement, shaking my head. We had made it to the end of the street, again, where there is a sort of three-way fork and the mass divided. I ignored Nawar's muttered words as I scanned the crowd with a disbelieving smile on my face.

"Where do you suppose your Um is?" I asked, making a turn—then I froze within a mid-step, paling to a degree as my blood seemed to stop circulating.

Nawar gave a shrug and continued balling the items into the rags, innocently unaware that an assassin seated on a bench a few yards away stared directly at us with a smirk on his lips.

_Oh damn._ Was all that came to my mind when I registered the fact he seen little Nawar in my arms, most likely a very good look at her and I quickly turned on my heel and walked the other way, bumping into Hadiya. I think I grew even paler. _Damnit!_

Hadiya jumped and placed a free hand over her chest, the other hand holding a basket filled with everything she and her family needed and smiled up at me.

"Oh! You gave me a fright, Kah-"

"Shh! don't say my name!" I snapped in a harsh whisper.

She was taken aback for a moment before a look of suspicious worry crossed over her face in a motherly way. "Is something wrong?"

I took hold of Hadiya's shoulder and gently pulled her toward me close enough so she can hear my hushed voice.

"I can't speak of it right now but I promise I will explain at a later time. Take Nawar."

I put Nawar down onto the ground, keeping her belongings in my arms before looking back to a very scared and confused looking Hadiya. I beckoned her to leave. She eyed me before taking hold of her daughter's hand and walked in the direction I was going to take.

I glanced back to see the assassin stand, I could not see his eyes but I did not feel watched so I could only assume he was watching Hadiya and Nawar. I felt my eyes narrow into a glare as his head turned in my direction and his smirk only spread even farther. He turned his body to walk in the opposite direction and beckoned me to follow with his left hand, a glint of the hidden blade hitting my eyes.

I blinked the discomfort away and reluctantly trailed after him, holding the rolled children's garb tightly in my hand. He led me through several crowds, then into an empty alley. I stood at the mouth of the alleyway, staring to the assassin's retreating form and swallowed. I didn't have weapons and I wasn't completely sure if he was upset about running God-knows how far until her realised his friend and I were not running anymore.

I heard a whistle from within the alley and hesitantly walked inside. It led me to a ladder and at the top the assassin stood with his arms crossed waiting for me. Tucking Nawar's ball of treasures under my arm I climbed up the ladder, when I reached the top the assassin took the ball and placed it onto the floor of the heated rooftop and unfolded it in one swift motion. Laying out the items for his view before I even got to make my second step onto the rooftop.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

He ignored me and had the jar of hair tonic in his grasp, holding it up for his examination. I stepped over to him and stopped when I was standing before him and the items. The hot sun beating down on my back mercilessly, my form shadowed his from the heat and light. He was working on getting it open when I snatched it from his grasp. He glared up at me and I returned the glare whole heartedly. _Out of the two assassins, why did the silent and deadly one have to see me today?_

"Do you make a habit of going through a child's belongings?" I asked, falling to my knees and tore my gaze from him as I re-gathered everything as they were before he unravelled the ball.

Placing a jar on the dress then gave it a roll and fold the edges, and doing the same over until all the glass jar and bottles were secured and then using the 'matching' scarf to tie it all up. I did not realise that the assassin was watching my hands so closely until he swatted my hands away and tied the scarf for me.

"Poison." He said as he worked on the knot and glanced to me with an unreadable expression, giving a slight jerk of his shoulders when he was finished and pushed the ball back to me. "I was looking for any new poisons."

My eyes narrowed, taking some offence in his words and rising to my feet.

"You brought me up here thinking that I would hide deadly poisons inside a little girl's new dressing and bath oils?" I replied, somewhat insulted by the very idea.

_But honestly, who am I fooling? I've done worse_. I felt a slight sting of guilt following that thought and quickly stood, holding the ball tightly in my grasp and slung it over my right shoulder in a nonchalant manner. "Why am I here?"

He scoffed and crossed his arms with an offhanded shrug. "You followed me."

"You beckoned me to follow." I corrected immediately, coming off as a snap rather than an actual correction.

A smug expression filled the bottom half of his face that was not shadowed. I immediately wanted to _carve_ that smirk right off his face. I did not even realise that his eyes were not on me but gazing past me.

"And yet you willingly followed an armed assassin when you do not even have a dagger to defend yourself?" The voice came from right beside my left ear, the hot breath shifting my hair and grazing along my neck.

I inwardly jumped with a start yet actually I was too startled to make a move other than stiffened and stop breathing like a blade was threatening to slit my throat. A low chuckle came from the assassin behind me, shifting my hair even more.

"Surely you must understand the foolishness in all this?" He said again, this time placing the familiar cool metal of a blade against my neck.

Oddly enough the threat only calmed and sobered me, and after I had calmed and relaxed I glanced down to our shadows that spread over the other assassin's chest and crossed arms, making it seem like I had two heads. The assassin's smug expression changed to one of suppressed laughter.

I felt an aggravated sigh well in my chest and I slightly tilted my head and looked back to the other assassin that had the blade to my neck with an annoyed gaze. His smirk slowly fell and his face seemed to redden from under the hood but with the sun in my face it was very difficult to tell, though I do I admit that our faces were a little too close for any comfort; if I were to lean a little closer our noses would touch. He leaned away from me, the hold on his blade slightly wavering from my flesh. I felt my brow quirk at his reaction but quickly used his discomfort to my advantage.

I snatched the blade from his grasp, fell to my hand and knees and then kicked him in his stomach; mimicking the same sort of kick that was used on me before.

He folded over, holding his stomach with a pained growl and I kicked back again, this time making contact with his face and he fell onto his back with a soft thud and a few clatters of his weapons.

Before I can even turn my attention to the other assassin, my shoulders were taken into a vice grip and his boot came upon my hand that held the blade, and then he began to lift me. My fingers were trapped under the hilt and he added more and more weight, I could feel the bone in my fingers begin to shift and my skin pinched between the hilt and the concrete. I stopped breathing entirely and began to savagely struggle to get out of it.

Getting a finger caught in a door was _nothing_ compared to the crushing pain the assassin was inflecting upon me!

Taking my own wrist into my other hand I began to pull with all my strength, finally allowing a strangled cry of pain to escape me. His foot released me and I was yanked onto my feet before I fell onto my back, holding my injured hand to my chest and seethed in pain.

Four of my fingers on my left hand were blue from the bending point to the tips because of the lack of blood flow and at the bending points where the connecting bones lay were an angry red, and the throbbing, over bearing pain promised bruising. Even now the smallest finger that was farthest from my thumb was already swelling and turned a deep purple under my skin.

I was only vaguely aware of the assassins at this point, my fingers seemed to be stuck in a curled position, to my eyes it was deformed and a spark of dread flashed through me. I tried to outstretch my fingers only to hear a sickening _pop_ and a flash of white trounced my vision.

When my vision returned my throat felt rough, I sat back on my knees with my back pressed against a firm chest and the hilt of a sword slightly pocking into my side. The assassin I had kicked was at work on my hand, rubbing a cold, thick salve over my fingers before placing a small stick of wood against the underside and wrapping them within a white bandage. Evidence of blood still lingers under his nose as dried rust. The other assassin was obviously behind me, holding my shoulders in a tight grip as he watched his friend work on my hand. Sweat fell from my brow and my breathing was slightly irregular, a wave of confusion washed over me as I took in our positions on the roof.

I can not help but think that there is something terribly wrong with this scene. They led me up here, put their hands on Nawar's things, put a blade to my neck, I had just stole the man's blade, attacked him before his friend crushed my hand and now the three of us sit on the roof, myself trapped between two of the armed men, one caring to my injury while the other breathed down my neck… and they're helping me. _What the hell just happened?_

Instead of voicing my thoughts I remained obediently still and silent, ignoring the shiver that threatened to run down my spine with each breath the assassin behind me would take as the assassin in front of me continued his work on my hand, grumbling under his breath about the unneeded assault from the two idiots in front of him and that this could have been avoided.

My brow quirked in silent defence at his grumbling but neither of the idiots in front of him said a thing to defend their actions, with the exception of a grunt from behind me.

He had just put down my hand when blood ran down his nose and over his lips. I remained silent, waiting until he noticed and when he did he cursed under his breath and took his leave, but not before sending me a promising glare, leaving me with the silent assassin that had yet to let go of my shoulders.

Neither of us said anything, or even moved. The air around us grew very tense as if we were waiting for an assault from one another. I have thought of taking the long sword that was sticking into my back, but the thought of his hidden blade quickly put a stop to that and I sat uneasy in his hands. All he needed to do was flex his last finger and the blade would shoot into, or even through my shoulder.

But one can only remain in one place and position for so long before the body begins to show its unease and that it's uncomfortable; my legs had fell asleep. I would have groaned or cursed under my breath if I didn't want the assassin to know I had lost movement and feel in my limbs, even if it was only temporary. I sighed loudly, as if I were bored and glanced back to him. He seemed to have been deep in thought at the moment, staring straight ahead, his eyes slightly glazed over and the corner of his lips where a scar sat gave a slight twitch. I couldn't tell if he were recalling a good or bad memory.

"What do they call you?" I asked and attempted to shrug his hands off of me.

I startled him, his eyes jumped to me in a glare and he freed my shoulders with a rough shove and put me on my hands and knees. I gave a sharp intake of breath when my injured hand hit the heated concrete while he stood and walked around me, his boots can be seen at the corner of my eye as a snicker escaped me. It was the first time I seen this assassin jump, and despite my injury how could I _not_ laugh?

When I looked up at him he wore an annoyed scowl and his arms were crossed. I could only imagine an embarrassed blush glowing from under that hood and it made me laugh even harder.

"Do I amuse you, rogue?" He asked in a harsh tone, making me laugh even more. I gave a nod and my laughter died down to a grin.

"You haven't answered me, assassin. What do they call you?" I asked again, pushing myself onto my knees and waited until I felt my legs again before standing.

He didn't answer, but scoffed in my direction and his mouth set into a snarl. I didn't pay it any mind. If he wanted to kill me he had more than enough chances, and he could easily leave. I didn't know why he was staying if I was only annoying him. My grin faded into a smirk, finally able to feel my legs and slowly pushed myself onto my feet. My smirk did not falter and I brushed off any dust or dirt on my tunic before giving my shoulder a rub with my unharmed hand.

"Then I shall give you a name I could call you by." I decided, rolling my shoulders and tilted my head until I heard a satisfying crack.

I was debating what to name this man. I didn't know much about him with the exception that he can kill me with a very literal flick of the wrist. I looked him over, his stance showed me that he was conceited and may have been praised of his abilities a little too often. He was tall, obviously years older than myself and his body seemed to have been made for stealth for he was not as broad as his talkative friend that I poisoned and kicked. Both can jump off buildings without a second thought, which makes me believe that you need to have completely lost your mind to become a great assassin. I had only seen his entire face once and even then he didn't remove his hood. _His hood…_

"Well?" He snapped, bringing me out of my thoughts an raise my brow. So he was curious as to what I was going to name him.

I knew what I was going to call him from now on. I tilted my head and pretended to look him over once more with a thoughtful expression. I could feel his patience slipping away like sand between his fingers. Speaking of fingers… I can see his fingers twitching.

"Mahjub." I stated clearly, the name itself meaning 'concealed' or 'veiled'. I found it very fitting for a man that never removes that damned hood.

He gave a scoff that sounded suspiciously like he just cut a laugh short. I looked to him and he had his head turned away from me and his hand covered the lower half of his face. I became a little offended and crossed my arms over my chest with an accusing brow quirk.

"What of you? Don't you have a _wondrous_ name for me?" I asked with dry sarcasm.

"I do." He replied casually, letting his arms fall from their position across his chest and began to take steps towards me. My eyes jumped from his face to his hands and to his weapons wildly while a smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. What the hell is he up to?

"What is it?" I asked when he stopped within arms length in front of me.

"Adham." He replied smugly, outstretching his hand toward me in a sort of shake. The name meant 'black' or 'dark'. I couldn't understand why he chose that name for me. My skin was no darker than his. Infact, I was a lighter skin tone… unless the shadow of his hood is playing tricks.

I half-heartedly glared at his hand, deciding not to dwell on the matter since it is only another alias.

"You answered a little too quickly for my liking, Mahjub." I finally replied, hesitantly reaching out to take his hand. He quickly took my wrist into his hand and I grasped his wrist in return. It was the hand that held the hidden blade and I was forced to reach out with my bandaged hand. I stared down at our hands for a moment a glanced up to the assassin. He had been doing the same and his eyes flicked to me and opened his mouth to say something. Then closed it, having changed his mind and making me raise a brow at the odd behaviour but shrugged it off all the same. My new name is Adham, and I pray to God that the assassin does not decide to activate his hidden blade at this moment.

**

* * *

**

**So, 'Kahleel' is lonely and wants to start dating/looking for a woman. Too bad most of the single women are kept behind closed doors because of their dads or because they have to be escorted by a man if they are outside, huh? That would make the search pretty hard. O_O**

**Oh, and Kahleel named Altair 'Mahjub' and Altair named Kahleel 'Adham'. My OC has a new name! That isn't his real name though. -_- His real name would come up after [Insert plot twist here], so you're going to have to wait until then.**

**I know this isn't really a good chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will (hopefully) have some laughs and... well, as a wise/drunk man once said: "Life's a bitch." And who doesn't like watching a guy's pride getting repeatedly stepped on?**

…I'm debating whether or not to add **SLASH** in future chapters.

Metaphorical penny for your thoughts?

I was thinking of adding slash but posting them in separate chapters with titles like 'WARNING' encase there are some that want to avoid Assassin on Assassin action. XD

(I'm a yaoi fangirl. Of course I'd think of SLASH with my male OC.)

**I added four more songs to the playlist. **

**Please Review/Answer my question(s)!**

**~SafetyPinStitches**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG 6 reviews in less than 24 hours- Over 1000 hits! You have no idea how happy that made me! Now I have to work up to 100,000 words. ._.  
**

**Thank you:**

**- LEMON  
**X3 My story gotz a stalker! Lol, jk. I'm just flattered you check for an update. :D Argh! The beggar woman and those crazy guys that shove. Oh yes… thank god they aren't in AC2. No, you just got those annoying guys that sing. DX Lol, poor Kahleel… I mean Adham and his bruised fingers. He can't climb for a while. XD Why yes, he's getting brave… let's see how brave he's actually getting. Bravery was always on the borderline of madness and stupidity. *Mwahahahaha!* No plot twist being revealed to you yet! One point for Slash!

**- SecretSnow  
**LOL! My OC has steppable pride. X3 Oh, that brings up another question doesn't it? Altair or Malik? O_O I must consult the mighty reviewers about this one… though I do have a pretty good idea already. Heheh. Two points for Slash!

**- Australia  
**Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far. ^_^ He would go will with a man… or woman… or BOTH? XD OMG I like the way you think, XD You never see a bisexual OC these days. ;D One point for Non-Slash and Three points for Slash!

**- Jaguara jag-wahr-ah  
**…I really like that Pen name. :D Lol, I could see a blush creeping up on Kahleel's face if he were to ever read that.. and if he learned how to read. O_o I should really reconsider that part. Thank you, I'm glad you think my tale is interesting. X3 Four points for Slash!

**- Vampire Queen  
**Lol, Thank you and your welcome! ^_^ I'm glad you like it, I'll update as often as I can! One and a half points for Non-Slash and Four and half points for Slash!

**- KuroKage1717  
**Oh, nononononono. This is not a 'cheesy' romance, I promise you. O_O I already have the ending chapter typed out and… well, you'll see. ^_^ Lol, yeah. Beginning a story and even essays have always been my downfall. -_- But I hope my writing now makes up for it… and is why the chapters are so damn long-ish. *Gasps happily and looks to Kahleel/Adham.* You were dubbed interesting! Lol. I'm glad I'm not being predictable. Thank you! I feel relieved hearing that… I mean reading that. O_o And two and a half for non-Slash!

**- Yora Raids**  
You reviewed again! Yay! ^0^ I understand the whole comp screwing you over. I'm in need for a new laptop. The one I got now gets over heated fast, especially if I listen to music while writing. -_- Lol, another point for Yaoi! Yay!

**- AkSmiley  
**Omg, thank you. I'm glad you think it's 'the best' …lol. Made me giddy. XD Another point for no Slash. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**- BlueIrish  
**Lmao! Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy my OC and his… first interrogation experience. xD Definitely wont be forgetting that for a long time. And… half a point going between slash and non-slash? Lol. Yay! A reader that's has 'go with the flow' attitude. :D

**- ScrabbleJak  
**Oh, well… Oh my god. Thank you. :D

**- Dikanetheanimefreak**  
You have no idea how big my grin was when I read that. I don't know how many times that happened to me (suddenly laughing all by myself when all I'm 'seemingly' doing is staring at the computer screen). XD I'm so happy knowing I made others do that too! ^0^ Another point for Slash!

**Thank you again for taking the time to review and answering my question. ^_^  
But seeing how my story is coming and is approaching the plot there I still have a lot of time to figure out the slash (Yes. There will be slash) is going to end up. **

**Oh, and just for those that aren't comfortable with Yaoi/Slash- the hotness that is Guy on Guy… the slash will be posted up in separate chapters that will be labelled 'Warning SLASH Chapter' or something like that. So they can just skip it and read on and said slash will not interfere with the plot or chapters that do not contain slash… so this means that the story rating will soon spike up to 'M'. Everybody happy? ^_^' (Don't like it? Go find a girl OC to read about. I like being a Yaoi fan-girl.)**

**Also, I noticed that the action of this tale died down quite a bit. Let's pick it back up, shall we? Lol. (I researched pressure points! :D They work too. O_O It hurts… worse than accidently hitting your funny bone. And leaves you all 'WTF?')  
For those that don't review but just like to click the next button there is a Poll in my profile. All you really have to do is click. Actaully I recommend anyone that reads this to take a look at the poll and vote. (You get to decide if my OC is a top or bottom. xD)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Random Fun Fact:_ Did you know that people back in 1100 A.D.– 1600 A.D. bathed once or twice a year? They stuck flowers and such into their pockets to smell clean. _(…eww. Some things just aren't worth learning. XD)

**

* * *

**

**Freelance Assassin  
Chapter 9  
**

.  
I stared down at my bandaged hand, the bandage and makeshift gauze of ripped white cloth slightly darkened and dirty. He hadn't removed it since the un-named assassin bandaged him and he and Mahjub became somewhat… civil.

Listening to the soft roar of the waters hitting against the bellies of the ships and boats, the shade provided by the tree kept me cool and relaxed. Despite the occasional rat that would scurry by and a horrible 'accident' that Nawar caused last night I felt very comfortable. I sat in a secluded area within the docks as other men around me carried cargo on and off the ships, stopping every now and then to comment on my… flowery scent.

Damn Nawar pull too much of her bath oil into the bath and somehow got me to fall into the tub, cloths and all. Both Hadiya and her husband found my predicament very amusing and practically cried how hard they were laughing when I walked out of the room completely soaked and smelling of Nawar's bath oil. Nothing I did to rid the smell worked and my land-owner forced me back to the docks like this.

Raakin had already yelled at me for neglecting my work as his errand boy but really he had admitted that he was only worried that I got back into doing 'other things' for more money and offered me a higher amount of pay. He doesn't know that I had done exactly what he had been worried about, and yes, I accepted what he offered but he was still very suspicious of me. I guess a certain captain's death in front of this very dock and my absence didn't help my innocent routine in the slightest, I had even told the man that my real name is 'Adham' instead of 'Kahleel'. When he seen through my façade I ended up outright challenging him to act on his suspicions and have us both hanged.

I have been sitting here for three hours at best and he still hasn't come to me for an errand to send. I could only wonder if he was gathering enough nerve to call the guards upon his employee; an 'ex' assassin that he so cleverly hired in the past. Very foolish if you ask me.

_This is the first time I've actually taken notice in the length of my fingers. _I thought absently as another ship docked.

The Crusader flag used for representation seemed to have some of the other workers on edge, the men on board wore white tunics that wore a red crossed insignia over their armor. I even caught myself eying them cautiously as they walked off the ship and their swords clanging against their armor. I have caught sight of men dressed in the same fashion

More and more men that worked here had been thrown out while I was gone. From what I had been told most had fallen ill and even some had become mad. It never served as a problem before but when I last visited the poor district I can see that this illness was spreading. The city was being plagued by a new disease, credit to the Crusader's ship and the rats that were once upon it. This was not the first time these people had used this dock, and I was certain that I was not the only one that noticed the great change in atmosphere. The poor district now reeked of death and bodily fluids… it was only a matter of time that it would spread through the middle district.

My land owner and I working within the docks did not pose as a great idea anymore. One of us may infect Hadiya and Nawar with this new disease. To be honest, I think the only reason I had not succumb to this sickness is because of my head wrap. My land owner on the other hand is always inside that warehouse doing God knows what and only steps outside to return home, Raakin always chases him back inside when he would peek out. It was humorous at first but now… I'm beginning to wonder just how deep their friendship runs, at the same time I do not want to know.

Right now Raakin was having a discussion with the captain of the docked ship, the pale skinned man with golden hair sparing glances in my direction every so often. I felt my heart drop when he pointed directly at me and I immediately assumed that Raakin was turning me in to these strange foreigners. I tore my eyes away from them, cursing under my breath because the only way in or out of these God forsaken docks were right behind said man.

"Boy, get over here!" I snapped my attention back to Raakin and found he was calling for me.

Taking an uneasy glance to the impatient man standing next to him I pushed myself off the crate and jogged up to Raakin, keeping myself out of the foreigner's reach… and sword's length. Raakin regarded me with an amused brow quirk and introducing me to the foreigner, who was eying me with a calculative stare.

"This is Adham, my personal messenger. He is very swift and reliable." Raakin told the man in a gloat.

I couldn't believe he could lie through his teeth so flawlessly, only hours ago he proved that he did not trust me in the slightest. I turned my attention back to the other man and froze. I wasn't sure how these foreigners greeted one another or what would offend them or if they knew the language here. That sword at his side and hid itself within the sheath, I imagined that it was promisingly sharp and he knew what he was doing with such heavy steal. To my relief he nodded his head to me in acknowledgment before turning back to Raakin.

"You're sure…?" He trailed off, glancing to me with a suspicious glare which I returned almost immediately before realising my mistake and tore my eyes away from the man. Those damn assassins and their constant harassing are going to get me into trouble!

He let out an amused chuckle and nudged my shoulder. I turned back and glanced down to his hand to find a fancy paper. I stared at it with a raised brow before hesitatingly taking it from his hand. It was an envelope of sorts, but it was much cleaner than any envelope I have ever seen. It was sealed with red wax, pressed with the same cross insignia that they wore on there tunics.

"Adam. You will deliver this to the men that are outside the city's entrance, and you will do it quickly. Can I trust you not to read it's contents?" The foreigner asked eying me down with and expectant brow quirk.

I gave a nod, ignoring the little fact that he said my name in an odd way and tucked the letter into the front of my sash.

"You needn't worry. I cannot read anyhow." I replied turning away from the men. Neither said anything as I left the docks and quickly ran towards the gates.

Weaving through and passed civilians, guards, Crusaders and vigilantes while keeping a steady pace in the hot sun was no easy task. There were far too many in the streets, it became even more difficult when a group of praying scholars and the crowd parted to let them through.

I was pushed aside by some thug to make room. I was supposed to be quick with this delivery I had no time to wait for these slow walking men to pass!

I was stuck between a thug, a merchant stand and a wall. The closest ladder here in across the street, the only positive note about this was that I was sheltered from the sun.

With great reluctance I waited until the scholars passed, when they finally passed I started again, this time making my way to the ladder. I didn't need another interruption, I wanted to get this over with so I may return home and get this damn smell off of me.

Arriving at the entrance of the city, four guards stood there with their backs turned towards me and beyond them I can see the fairly large group of men wearing the same white and red tunics as the foreigner and his comrades. I climbed down the building side leading into a dead-end alleyway and checked if I still had the letter. It was still safely tucked between the wrappings of my sash but the heat had caused the wax to melt and left a mess worthy of Hadiya's wrath if she were to see it. The wax had spread and smeared within my sash and onto my tunic, not to mention ruined the cross that was once stamped onto it.

_Damnit._ I furrowed my brows, taking the letter out of my sash and successfully got the red, sticky wax onto my fingers. I took a few steps back into the alley and leaned against the wall while I worked on cleaning my hands and think of a reason, or better yet; an excuse as to why the letter was so mussed.

"If it weren't for that paper, I would have believed that to be blood." A deep voice commented casually from the far end of the alley, making me jump and whip around with a start.

I relaxed when I seen who it was and continued with attempting to clean myself.

"A little early in the day to be wasting your time with me, Mahjub." I pointed out flatly in reply and glanced towards him.

He was leaning back against the wall, his leg crossed over the other, his arms crossed over his chest and his head was slightly tilted to his left with a smirk on his lips. His head was tilted enough to catch sight of his one eye and noted that he had it set on the letter in my hand. I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously and slowly lowered my hand until it was hidden by my leg. Then his eyes jumped to me, his smirk growing wider in a lopsided grin and he pushed himself off the wall, raising his hand and curling his fingers; beckoning me to come closer.

I shook my head 'no' and turned to the mouth of the alley, keeping my eyes on his hand. "I'm in the middle of work. I have no time to waste time with you."

He paused, his smirk fading to a frown that strangely made the scar on his lip all the more noticeable.

"This is more important than what you do for a living. Hand over that letter as an ally or I will be forced to take it by other means." He warned, his tone serious and his words annoyingly clear as he took a few intimidating steps towards me and extended his hand for me to hand it over to him.

The feel around us tensed as I stared down at his hand, ultimately made the decision that I was not going to just simply hand it to him on a silver platter, otherwise I would not be paid and I understand that the foreigner was willing to pay a lot of money when I returned. I admit, I was slightly taken aback when I realised that he seen me as an ally when he and his friend had been practically shoving on death's door step since day one and now he's… no. Despite what he says, I have my own worries and I need money so I may have a sturdy foot hole to begin life on my own-not to mention that I have no idea what this 'more important' purpose is.

"Damnit…" I grumbled, now feeling a bit torn between my needs and what he considers important. Glancing back to him I notice that he took another step forward when I cursed under my breath and his extended hand slightly raised a little higher, probably thinking I was caving into his demand. I sighed through my nose and closed my eyes. Maybe if I explained to him?

"Mahjub, I can't—"

My explanation was cut short when his extended hand suddenly gripped the front of my tunic, the move was quick like a strike from a snake and nearly knocked some wind out of my lungs and caused me to wince. I gripped his wrist and he switched our positions and when his back was to the mouth of the alley he pulled me toward him before shoving me back with great force. I staggered and fell back, oddly landing on my knees because I gave a sort of backwards roll and placed a hand over my chest. I never felt so much pressure in one place before, it was very painful and almost left me gasping for air as if I were drowning!

_Why the hell did he—?_

"I gave you a fair warning, Adham." He stated 'righteously' and was walking towards me in a strut and a smirk on his lips. I scrambled to get on my feet, my teeth bared and clenched like an angered dog as I seethed; trying to level out the pain to something a little more bearable as I quickly moved my hand to protect this damn letter.

"If you would hear me out instead of _flinging_ me you would know my reasoning." I retorted defiantly, suddenly having a bit of trouble breathing through my head wrap. I was forced to remove it and let it sit on my shoulders, the cloth was damped with sweat but the air felt great against my face and it was easier to breathe.

"I don't have time for your excuses."

His stride towards me did not cease as he retorted, forcing me to back away until I was cornered with my back against the wall.

Even if this are was secluded and shaded away from the blaring sun the wall still radiated heat off it's surface, I could feel my clothes clinging to my back already. My hair was slightly damp and clinging to the sweat that ran down my brow.

It was when he was closer than arms length of me he stopped and stared down at me with his arrogant and annoyingly knowing smirk and then brought his hand up between us. The back of his hand facing me, gloved with thick formfitting brown leather that seemed well used and taken care of. I thought he was going to back hand me while my face was uncovered and waited for his hit, my damn shoulder was even flinching upwards to cover my face from the hit every few seconds. But he didn't slap me, or even strike me for that matter.

His hand curled into a fist, knuckle out and pressed it against the very center of my chest. When I glanced back to his face his smirk automatically annoyed me, and before I can slap his hand off of me he quickly ran his knuckle down my chest. The movement may have been odd but the effect of it left me bewildered as my hips were pushed back by an unknown force, my knees nearly buckled from under me and my weight suddenly dropped and took any sort of restraint and muscle strength I had within me, leaving me weak and completely vulnerable, and before I can think or regain my composure he roughly turned me around shoved me against the wall, taking my right arm by the wrist and raising it up behind me. A sharp intake of breath was taken when I felt my arm being forcibly pulled back higher and higher from behind and the wall I was against prevented me from moving out of it. My left arm, with the still bandaged hand, clawed at the wall and my body refused to move. I didn't even notice the pained grunt that escaped my lips.

He stopped raising my arm, his foot pushed against my heel and his long sword poked into my side when he stepped forward, facing my raised arm and he began to press his knuckle into my arm (just above the elbow joint) making me cry out in pain, and then ran it down in a hard fluid motion (middle of the arm on the hollow triceps muscle). I would have fell to my knees if it weren't for his foot at my heel, instead I slumped against the wall with a sharp intake of breath and my sight became distorted as tears welled in my eyes, threatening to fall.

He dropped my arm and it hung loosely at my side. I could feel it, it was there but I couldn't even get my fingers to twitch. _What did he do to me?—Why can't I move my arm?_ I felt fear and panic spike within me and desperately tried to move my fingers, but every time I tried this strange tingle shot through my arm and I regretted even trying.

"What did you do?" I asked hoarsely through clenched teeth.

He gave a snicker, pulled at my seemingly dead limb and let it go. My whole body visibly tensed at the sensation and I tried to will the feeling away, but it seemed to only last a lot longer. I assumed he was watching it as it swung and hit against the wall, that strange tingle shot through my arm, making me involuntarily gasp and clench my teeth. "You want your arm back to normal you will hand over the letter."

_All this over a damn letter._ I refused to look back at him, with unshed tears in my eyes and the fact that he had rendered me defenseless without so much as an actual hit or use of a weapon… it was humiliating.

**F R E E L A N C E _ A S S A S S I N**

Well… if I had known he was going to hand it back to me I would have given it him without a fuss. If I had known the men waiting for the letter would have thrown it back in my face because the seal has melted I wouldn't have bothered handing it to them. If I had known that Mahjub had only temporarily paralyzed my arm with that odd technique I wouldn't have made a fool of myself and caved into doing as he said. If I had known he would laugh at me right after I would have lodged his own blade into his throat for the embarrassment and to maintain what little pride I had left. But I didn't know, and now I find myself walking at an abnormally slow pace atop the rooftops, Mahjub at my left, looking all too pleased with himself. I'm surprised he didn't nudge my shoulder just so he could laugh and point at me!

The sun was past its highest point in the sky, so the heat had died down to a bearable scorcher. Up on the roofs was completely open and bare, no buildings or crowds to add even more unnecessary heat and there was a refreshing breeze that past every so often from the docks. Over head there was those annoying birds that wont stop squawking at the docks. Above them a larger bird soared, circling a building somewhere within the poor district. Unconditionally, my eyes jumped to Mahjub and found him looking at me with a large smirk and his shoulders and chest shook for a moment, stopped, then started again in a silent chuckle as he stared at me. He's still laughing at me.

I felt my face redden and I quickly turned away from him and glared at a safe house that was three roof tops away to my right. To my dismay it only made him chuckle even louder, turning it into a snicker. I quickened my pace to get away from him and he broke into a fit of laughter, making me feel a lot more humiliated and embarrassed than I did a moment ago.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" I snapped, glancing back at him and found him holding his stomach with one hand and holding onto his knee with the other. God in heaven, I'm surprised he hasn't doubled over.

We had made it back to the market, civilians and soldiers roamed the streets, looking very similar to a great mass of colourful ants. I felt a slight sting as I openly watched him laughing at my expense. I could only take so much of this and I proved that by walking behind him and shoving him. He simply rolled back onto his feet and turned to me with a lopsided grin. I glared in turn and clenched and unclenched my fists for a moment.

"Are you done?"

His grin didn't falter and gave a final chuckle, covering his mouth as if he was suppressing even more laughter and gave a nod. I suddenly felt like a parent scolding a child for something he obviously found humorous and did not regret… it's like scolding a rock you cannot get rid of. I let out an exasperated sigh and turned away from him, glancing the area for a ladder so I can report of my failure and return to my humble room… which reminds me; I have to do something with that useless hidden blade. It's been gathering dust under my bed long enough.

I paused and glanced back to Mahjub, ultimately eying the hidden blade and the stub that was once a finger. "Mahjub… I would like to see how that blade of yours is activated."

He cocked a brow and raised his left hand up and tilted his head, as if contemplating whether or not to give in to my request. I turned back and made my way towards him, keeping a watchful eye on the blade and glancing back to his face encase he were to suddenly use it against me… or give me a demonstration I would never forget.

"It is not a toy." He pointed out with a smirk. I had to suppress rolling my eyes; he says it as if I didn't already know that. Then I heard a _shink_ and quickly glanced back to his hand to see the blade is pointed right at my chin.

_Damn, I missed it! _

"Again." I said and glanced up, meeting his amused expression and he retracted the blade. "Show me how you activate it without arousing suspicion within a crowd."

His head snapped up from his hand, from under the hood his eyes narrowed dangerously and his smirk was replaced with a frown. With the look he gave I flinched as if he was going to hit me and wanted to hit myself, I was sure that he knew what I was getting at or he figured out that I got my hands on one of their blades. He was quiet as he stared down at me coldly, at the same time it was like he was considering something… something more important than the blade.

_He's thinking about killing me._ Was my guess and took an uneasy step way from him. Another soft breeze blew, my hair slightly whipped around in front of my face for a moment. When his smirk returned and the smell of that damn bath oil returned I inwardly groaned, knowing full well he smelled the womanly scent coming from me. I just pray to God that I smell a little _manlier_ since I have been sweating all day.

And then he flicked his wrist.

The move was slow and close to leg, I almost didn't catch it. The way his wrist flicked was like he had it positioned on a table and his hand was out of the blade's way, fingers curled like a bird's talon as the blade came forth from under. His hand would fall against the blade, the stub rested against the steel and the steel took the missing finger's place.

Realisation hit me, this time in a _good_ way. There _was _a way to use the blade without cutting off my finger! I was suppressing a smile and tried to cover it by licking my lips. He just revealed a way to using the blade without taking off a finger without knowing and it was very hard not to… to feel like this. I wanted to laugh in his face, the way he had been laughing at me a few moments ago and at the same time… it's hard to put into words. Let's just say; if I were a dog, my tail would be wagging.

He stared at my expression thoughtfully for a moment. I stared back with a blank expression though I could tell that I had a smug look in my eyes. I tensed when he reached back and unsheathed his short blade, I was ready to make a run towards the docks but he threw the blade to my feet and raised his hidden blade with a smirk.

"Come at me." He commanded and bent his legs into a stance.

I stared down at the blade and back to him in puzzlement, hesitantly picking the blade off the roof floor and gripped it tightly in my right hand. I was unsure about this sudden…duel? Spar? Whatever this was, it made me tense, uncomfortable, on edge and I suddenly felt embarrassed because he was eying me so intently.

With a gulp I raised the blade and held it close to my chest, extending my left arm to my side and bent my knees; getting myself into a defensive stance of my own. Granted, my stance held more openings and even more flaws but it hasn't failed me yet.

I seen his lips form into a frown for a moment, maybe raising a brow. And then the smirk returned and he came at me.

I momentarily panicked as he quickly ran at me, his hidden blade above his head as if he were aiming for my neck and I backed away from him and sidestepped to his right, taking at swing for his arm. He easily and gracefully sidestepped my attack and did the same to me. Instead of sidestepping I quickly ducked and launched myself at his torso, tackling him down.

He gave a surprised '_oomf_' sound as his lower back hit the concrete, I was falling along with him and didn't expect him to grab my shoulder and within a backwards roll, kicked me off of him. I landed a few feet away from him, flat on my back and winded. He rolled back onto his feet and came at me again, his smirk wide enough to see some of his teeth exposed that reminded me of fangs. He brought the hidden down upon me, aiming for my neck or head. I was so preoccupied with the fact my lungs stopped working it was like my arms worked on there own before my mind could register what was happening and raised the short blade to block. The force of our blades colliding was like a shock and forced my lungs to start working properly, but the clash that echoed through the district was sure to bring attention to us.

My chest rising and falling gratefully, he smiled down at me in shocked amusement. _He didn't think I would block him in time!_ With that realisation I glared up at him. I was on my back while he was standing above me, leaving me with a great disadvantage. But he wasn't doing anything else besides applying more weight on his blade. _Why doesn't he kick me?_ It was like he was only being curious as to see if I could get out of this position, but we had to get away from here before they send the guards to investigate!

He began to use his weight against me, his eyes glancing around the area told me he knew that the guards would be upon us at any moment. I had to use both hands just to hold him and my arms were shaking!

"Damnit." I cursed under my breath, sliding my left hand to the tip of the blade to gain more leverage. I was stuck! And the look he was giving me said that he knew I was stuck!

Finally having my breathing under control and I could think properly I brought my knees up, my feet flat against the heated cement roof top. I brought up and folded one leg against my chest quickly, kicking myself up with the other leg and kicked him in the face. He stumbled back and I quickly pushed myself onto my feet and ran. I couldn't afford to be spotted with an assassin, even if it looked like we were in a sort of battle. The guards would ask why an assassin was attacking me in the first place!

I could hear Mahjub catching up to me from behind, his breathless laugh giving him away. But he was too quiet and coming up to me a little too fast, the hair at the back of my neck standing on end screamed that something wasn't right. I turned to glance back to find him leaping at me with a smirk, the hidden blade reared back for an assassination. Dread coursed through me as I stared at the blade and willed my legs to go faster, but he was too close already. I shut my eyes tightly as his body collided with mine, knocking me off my feet and we both fell into a roll. Then I was sprawled over his torso, he on his back and seemed to wonder the same thing I was: how the hell did we end up like this?

My shoulder and lower back throbbed painfully but I was not dying of blood loss like I thought I would be. Actually, I was surprised that I was unscathed. We just fell into an uncontrolled roll with deadly blades and I didn't even a sliver of a cut. Mahjub was not so lucky. He somehow managed to get his inner thigh gashed. He shifted and a mixture of a groan and a growl escaped his lips. _Was he unconscious_? His eyes began to flutter open and another groan escaped his lips as he shifted his injured leg as he closed his eyes again. He didn't seem to realise I was on top of him. _For God's sake, I'm not that light. _I ignored the offended scoff in my chest and I still held the short blade tightly in my grasp and pinned his left hand under my knee by his wrist and lazily pressed the blade against his neck.

He immediately tensed under me and his eyes snapped open. His arm jerked under me and found he could not move it. His eyes jumped to me in a defiant and deadly glare. I stared down at him and a smirk made its way to my lips. He relaxed some and the glare softened some as he glanced down at his situation before a tight lipped smirk made its way onto his lips, and before I knew it he was laughing!

I blinked some, as if to rid myself of my confusion and pushed myself off of him and sat back. He was still laughing and pushed himself so he was sitting up. I did not see what was so amusing and found this very awkward.

"I never thought you would take defeat so… humorously." I muttered, eying him with a quirked brow and somewhat worried for his mental state of mind. Whatever happened to the _silent_ and _deadly_ assassin a few moments ago? He was a whole different person now.

His laughter subsided and he turned to me with a lopsided grin that reminded me of a young boy that finally got the joke and shook his head, bringing a hand up to his face. A completely different person.

"I…I just can't believe it." He replied with a breathless laugh and glanced down to his bleeding leg.

I was not sure to be flattered, proud or offended… and the offended side of me was winning. I gave scoff, rising to my feet and tossed his blade back to him carelessly. His smile quickly dropped as the blade slapped his leg and peered up at me, as if demanding a explanation and I glared down at him. "You are no better than I am, Mahjub. Stop acting like it."

He bristled at my words and sheathed his blade, and pushing himself onto his feet and approached me, his stride, his towering form and grim frown meaning to intimidate. Even with the slight limp, he succeeded in intimidating me and I quickly turned on my heel to walk away.

I underestimated how fast he was with the injury and roughly turned me around by my shoulder before I even made my fifth step. I winced because it was my bruising shoulder and glared back at him defiantly, or should I say: glared _up _at him. Standing straight my eyes reached his nose.

His glare faded to that old annoying smirk.

"I do not act, Adham. I _know _I am better and superior to you in _every_ way." He was purposely emphasising his words, complete buoyancy and confidence laced in his tone.

"Your arrogance is nauseating." I replied dryly, slapping his hand off my shoulder.

A cry of help sounded from the streets, followed by a series of mocking tones and cruel laughter, accusing someone of stealing. It didn't faze me at all. I hear these cries for help everyday. I don't know them so why even bother helping some poorer person when there is no money or reward to be made?

He ignored my comment and walked towards the edge for the building where the cry for help was coming from. His leg had stopped bleeding and seemed that it didn't bother him since he was no longer limping. He peered over the ledge and looked back over his shoulder to me with a smirk and activated his hidden blade.

"Watch and learn, rogue."

And without awaiting any reply and without hesitation, he jumped over the ledge. There was a long pause of utter silence before someone screamed 'kill the assassin' and it sounded as if all hell broke loose. The fool was going to dull his blade and risk his neck to save a citizen. Then I realised he went back to calling me _rogue_ and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I wonder what happened to my _wonderful_ name." I commented in dry sarcasm as I approached the ledge.

Down below I can see that he already had two guards lay motionlessly by his feet; lying in the dirt with blood staining their armor and tunics, and some more blood pooling into puddles. The civilians scattered around wildly in a panic to flee the scene, women screaming, a few men stayed and watched at a safe distance and vigilantes stood completely composed with determined and grim expressions, as if they were ready to jump in and help Mahjub when they are needed. Patrolling guards that just happened to walk near and heard the others ran in to help with their swords drawn.

Mahjub was easily outnumbered nine to one, yet he tilted his head to glance up towards me and flashed a smirk and countered an attack with ease. He was using the short blade against all the men that had him surrounded, all ignoring the cowering civilian that was accused of theft.

The assassin was toying with these men. When one would lunge at him, he would easily block and kick them away or hit the hilt of the sword into their stomachs. _Show off_.

And then one of the guards managed to get him from behind.

Mahjub yelped in surprise and pain as the blade of the guard's steel ran across his back and another gripped the front of his tunic and shoved him off his feet.

My heart dropped into my stomach and my whole body tensed in place as Mahjub fell to the ground and the armed men moved in on his fallen form. _Get up, Mahjub. Get up! RUN!_ I urged frantically, unsure of what to do and damned myself for not carrying my bow and quiver filled with arrows with me.

A random person accused of stealing is hardly worth your own life. NOTHING in that Creed of theirs says or even mentions saving people and risking imprisonment or death! What the hell was he thinking?

Mahjub quickly pushed himself onto his feet once more, his teeth bare in a tight grit and his short blade tightly gripped in his right hand. The man that had thrown him onto the ground wore a smug smirk and was the first to attack. Mahjub averted the attack, pushing the long sword to the side and quickly bringing his blade back and slit the man's throat in one fluid motion. Men around him flinched and backed away for only a moment before their nerve returned and swarmed around him once again like annoying flies to a horse tail.

If I had to chose one word to describe Mahjub at the moment it would be; Merciless.

I felt my stomach give a light heave and the contents in my stomach rise up into my throat as the assassin brought his blade down into and through a guard's helmet all the way to the hilt, the tip of the blade can be seen coming through skin of the man's chin with a menacing _crack_ and a choked and gurgled cry before he ruthlessly yanked the blade back out, spraying a small mist of blood before going after another man without hesitation. The body fell to the ground with a soft thud, the man's unblinking eyes open wide and mouth hung open in a frozen state of pain, shock and fear.

The expression that would be forever frozen on his features reminded me of the night I had not done my job right and the man I was paid to kill suffered greatly before I finally ended his suffering. I did mean for that night to go so horribly wrong. All I had to do was push a blade into his neck and he would die instantly, instead I had somehow… he was still breathing! He screamed! And the man didn't know why he… _I didn't mean to_.

I couldn't watch anymore and turned away from the scene below and pressed my hand over my mouth. I had only taken four steps before I couldn't move and images of their eyes flashed before mine, the sounds of their screams rang in my ears, the feel of their blood on my hands, my clothes, my face. The overwhelming sense of guilt, shame and self loathing washed over me before I had even realised it was leading to it and a mixture of a sob and a gag escaped me. My body shook, my eyes burned with unshed tears, a horrible and painful ball grew in my throat and made it feel difficult to breathe.

The screams of the guards below suddenly died, knocking me out of my stupor with a jolt. Mahjub would be back up here in a few moments. I can't allow him to see me like this!

With trembling hands I quickly wrapped my damp head wrap to cover the majority of my face and keeping only my eyes uncovered. Then taking deep breathes to calm and gather myself… then swallow whatever was getting comfortable in my throat and winced. I brought my hand up to my neck and rubbed it a little as if the motion would make the dull pain vanish and returned to the ledge of the building to see the damage the assassin had done.

_Dear God…_ I stared down at the scene in awestricken horror.

Bodies lay motionless in the dirt, blood pooled 'round in random areas like it had just rained, the entire area seems abandoned and civilians slowly and cautiously returned, some gasped in horror while others simply stared with wide eyes and in the middle of it all stood the assassin in a nonchalant, calm and impatient demeanour as the citizen he had saved thanked him. When the citizen finished thanking Mahjub he quickly ran off, but Mahjub didn't bother to move. _What the hell is he doing?_ I wondered and glanced to the small group of tall, broad men that were dressed in black and had just gathered not to far off from the assassin but far enough from the bloody sight to not get blamed. The vigilantes. And the stupid assassin still did not move!

The street below slowly filled with civilians once again like nothing happened, with the exception of the crowd avoiding the bodies and the blood, staying as far away as possible from the mad man dressed in white that stood in the middle of it all with his arms crossed over his chest and unmoving, like a statue!

I looked down the street and seen two guards making their way towards the assassin, their hands resting on the hilts of their swords and their eyes scanning everyone and everything around them with a suspicious glare. My heart jumped in my chest like a hiccup and my eyes jumped back to Mahjub with urgency and panic, and the man was staring up at me with a lopsided grin on his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whispered harshly to myself, glancing between the rapidly approaching guards to the assassin. _You can't fight with that gash on your back-RUN!_ I inwardly screamed at him, and then I froze.

"Who is responsible for this?" I heard the first guard call out.

I forgot how to breathe. The second guard approached the first guard, eying Mahjub and gripping his sword tightly and the first guard joined him. Now both eyed Mahjub, accusingly at first, and then they unsheathed their swords yelling; "Infidel die!"

Mahjub had yet to move, he didn't even uncross his arms! It was like he wasn't fazed with their weapons and stared back at them with a smirk as they approached him, ready to attack him. One walked around him to get him from the back, the other stayed positioned in front of the assassin. For God's sake, even the vigilantes are flinching!

The second guard attacked from behind and I almost turned away, but then Mahjub easily redirected the attack away from him and kicked the guard onto one of the bodies and the man gave a disgusted or horror filled yell. While the guard was falling forward the first guard took the chance and attacked only to have the sword knocked out of his hand, grabbed by the collar of his tunic and thrown back as if he were trash. The man stumbled backwards and fell over the second guard just as he was pushing himself back onto his feet and they both fell in a pile of limbs. Despite the horrifics of the scene below I felt a bubble of laughter rise in my chest and quickly covered it with a cough. Even some of the vigilantes covered their mouth and their eyes were filled with mirth.

Then three or so more guards rounded the corners of the area, their eyes scanning the scene and quickly drew their swords and the assassin bolted, the very same guards running after him yelling obscenities. The chase did not last very long, the whole time I was able to keep my eyes on Mahjub. It was when he leaped through a merchant's stand he had lost them, the men tried to follow through the stand as well and the stand collapsed over them. Not one of them emerged from the rubble but I can see the slack-jawed look of shock on the merchant's face.

And then I realised that I knew that merchant, and I became slack-jawed.

I heard the soft pats of leather footed foot-steps approaching my from my far right and sure enough it was Mahjub strutting towards me, his head held high, his chest puffed with pride and a smirk on his lips. I ignored his overly arrogant entrance and snapped my mouth shut while glancing back to the merchants stand. _Damn him to hell and back again!_

"You just destroyed my dealer's stand." I said in a snap and turned back to him with narrowed eyes. "Where I go for poisons."

He gave a scoff and shook his head once. "No, I used it to my advantage…" He said slowly, as if he were correcting me and shifted his weight onto his one foot, eying me thoughtfully for a moment. That gash on his back probably hurts more than he's letting on; judging by the sweat running down his chin. "And so will you."

_What?_

"You're saying… that you want me to dive through a stand?" I asked with a raised brow. I needed a little confirmation from the assassin to make sure that I misunderstood.

To my dismay, I understood perfectly and he answered me with a simple head nod.

"And if I don't?" I asked with a scoff. It would be a cold day in the depths of hell before I make a scene like he had… I would probably end up dying if I were to try.

He flashed another one of those smirks and walked passed me to the ledge of the building to see the damage he had caused. I had a clear view of his backside, the gash ran down his back starting from his left shoulder blade and crossed over until it reached a little passed his waist, even some of the fabric of the red sash around his waist was cut. The once white fabric around the gash was now covered in a fair amount of blood, ranging from fresh red to old and dried brown. Glancing up to his hood his head was turned to the left, and then to the right.

I didn't bother wondering what he was searching for, and he finally replied in a boy-ish taunt; "I can imagine how much trouble you would have trying to outrun seventeen armed men."

The tone in his voice sent chills down my spine and a sense of dread made itself known in the pit of my stomach. I slowly and cautiously made my way to the ledge of the building beside him and glanced around in an effort to find what had him so sure of himself. But I couldn't spot the large group of guards he was talking about called his bluff confidently.

"There isn't that many able guards around here."

I glanced over to him and watched in complete terror as his smirk grew and his eyes jumped to the entrance of the docks, his hand slowly reaching for a throwing knife.

"…there is now." He said in a hushed tone, his calculative eyes locked onto the large group of crusaders and… damnit, there really was seventeen of them!

I felt my heart quicken in panic and adrenalin began to build within me as my eyes jumped wildly from Mahjub to the Crusaders. I began to shake my head frantically and reached for the throwing knife in his hand to stop him from doing anything.

"Mahjub, no." I croaked out desperately, that ended up sounding like a plea.

His smirk didn't falter and neither did his aim apparently as he casted me a sideways glance and said to me; "Run swiftly, Adham."

"I can't fend myself from so many-" And he threw the knife. It was like time slowed as I watched the knife fly through the air, towards the heavily armed Crusaders. The sun's light caught the metal and a glint momentarily blinded me and caused me to flinch. I did not hear the soft thud of a body falling onto the ground, nor did I hear a cry of pain.

"Assassin! He's on the roof!"

Instead I hear _that_ and when I looked down, the knife was in the ground in front of the crusader's feet and said Crusaders were looking up at me, one pointing a finger while other scattered to the closest ladder. My instincts screamed at me to run and when I turned on my heel I found that Mahjub; the assassin that had thrown the knife, was GONE!

_I don't have a weapon_! My mind yelled to me and I quickly started my run. To hell with the merchant stands, I can out run them using the roofs!

_What I fool I was…_

**

* * *

**

**And THAT my friends... is my attempt at a cliffhanger. -_-**

**106 printing pages! Yeah! ****...Well, didn't I take forever to update? O_O  
**

**So… Altair/Mahjub just had to try teach him a thing or two (gave my poor OC a flashback while doing so). Who uses the merchants stands in the game? I sure as hell didn't and made running away even harder! Damn loading screen didn't tell me that little hint until I was about to fight Maria, and there weren't any damn merchant stands there! DX Oh, and what Altair/Mahjub did to Adham was a level 2 pressure point move. ^_^ The second with his arm was to immobilise poor Adham. Pressure points and such were used in 'Assassin's Creed: Altair's Chronicles' so I thought it would be awesome to put some moves here. :D (Don't try any of them… they HURT! Lmao, of course I just had to. XD You have been warned.)**

**Oh… Sorry readers (and the everyday lemon.) Lol. I had the dialog and rough copy and everything typed up, I just needed to add the descriptive scenes and such… I just… kinda got lazy, and I felt the need to play AC all over again... get me memory and keep the story on track. And researching some things also... big spoilers if I asked you guys for some help. I've been working on researching and... OMG! You might hate me after. XD So much researching and i'm not getting a school credit for it. DX I hope you all appreciate all my hard work!  
**

…BTW, anyone get to the point of obsession with Assassin's Creed that you begin to do a little bit of research to figure out certain things? Well, I'm currently looking out for the 50 pieces of Eden and what they are and what they do. My list of it is on the forums… It's driving me nutters, not to mention that it's a spoiler for the plot of my story. I got another question that is equally a big spoiler, but I don't want to give it away so I am forced to research and argue in forum sites, these guys never stay on topic!

**I should speed this plot along... but I want to get some LOL scenes posted first so... and gotta squeeze the Slash in there too... so... two more chapters before the plot starts up, maybe three. Anyone want to take a guess at whats going to happen? X3 I'm going to have fun writing the next one. See you in Chapter 10!**** Another thanks to those that reviewed! Some of you guys give me ideas, it's awesome! X3  
**

**~SafetyPinStitches**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you for those that reviewed. Sorry I can't name you all like I have before, but I gotta make this quick. My excuse for taking so effing long with the update is in the second Author's Note below. Enjoy.**

**...and I did not give up on the story. I would never... I love my OC too much. XD  
**

**[Read the following after clicking '3/4' 'Dark' in the right-hand corner there. ^_^] **

**Oh, and word to the ones that don't like guy on guy; there is a scene below that you might not want to read. It's not hardcore and there are no kissing or any lovey-dovey crap. It's just conversation.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Freelance Assassin  
Chapter 10**

_I remember the summer my older brother Haytham had taken me down to the river to fish. _

_Fahad was far too young to come along, he was about to turn five. I myself had just turned eleven years old and earned my right to go off on my own with Haytham. _

_It was very rare to be invited, because father always had Haytham at the castle and Haytham always shooed me off when his friends were near by… Excitement was an understatement._

_During the walk he was telling me of the travels and horse rides he had gone on along side our father. It was a very warm day and sweat ran down my face during the walk and I didn't mind the dry heated weather in the slightest._

_I had a grin on my face and listened to everything Haytham was telling me eagerly while he relished in the look of complete jealousy and admiration I was giving him during his tales. I completely idolized him when he was in a good mood. _

_When he's in a bad mood… when he was in a bad mood for something father had said to him he would tease me, knowing full well that I give anything to tag along with him and our father on one of their journeys outside the village gates. _

_One time he told me father was going to take me and had me wait for him by the gates. I waited and could barely contain my own excitement, thinking of all the sights I would see and that I would finally pass through the gates and what lays behind them… but soon enough the sun had gone down and I was waiting there since mid-morning. My father hadn't come to take me out and I had missed one of our rare family outings. They had all gone swimming while I was out and when I did come home I was punished for making mother worry._

_When we made it to the river he quickly went to work on sharpening a long stick instead of using the net mother had sent with us, saying father was testing him. Testing him for what? I asked him why father was testing him and he told me to get the net out so we will have something to bring home. I did what he said obediently and asked if he can make me a sharp stick too. He scoffed but humoured me anyways, but he didn't sharpen a stick for me. Instead he handed me an arrow and told me 'try not to hurt yourself'._

_I didn't know what to do with it. I tried to stand at the edge of the river bank like he did and wait for a fish to come close enough to hit the arrow through but the arrow was too short and the fish didn't come close enough to the bank. Haytham got mad and told me to stop scaring the fish away._

_I quickly apologised and ran to the other side of him so the fish would get to him first before I 'scared them' away. But even there the fish wouldn't get close enough!_

_I whined to him, telling him that I wanted a better stick. He told me to make one myself but father told me to never go near a blade and I knew Haytham would tell him I didn't listen if I annoyed him. From the way the situation was looking I knew Haytham would be annoyed and angry by the end of the day. Instead of bothering my brother again I remember a merchant saying 'If they don't come to you, you should go to them'. So I walked out and into the water until it reached my hips, arrow in hand and mimicked my brother's actions: stare into the water until a fish comes by and strike._

_The water was very cold, despite the heat. It numbed my legs and caused my teeth to chatter. Not at all refreshing._

_Haytham finally caught a fish and noticed me in the water. He laughed at me, calling me a fool for getting my clothes wet. I felt my face burn with embarrassment and felt as if I was going to start crying soon so I put my head down. There was a fish staring back up at me._

_I felt my heart leap up to my throat and quickly stabbed the arrow into the water, making a bigger splash than needed and losing my footing in the process._

_When I emerged from the water, Haytham was laughing at me and asked if I was alright. I grinned proudly and held up my arrow, Haytham's smile dropped and his eyes widened. _

_On the arrow was a fish as long as my arm! I caught a fish with an arrow! Even the fish that got caught in the net was not as big as mine! _

_I couldn't wait to show my father that I had surpassed my older brother at something for the first time. Haytham didn't talk to me during the walk back, saying that I stink of fish and that I was going to get in trouble for getting myself wet. I didn't care. When I seen our home coming into view I took off running towards it with a great big smile on my face. I ran even faster when our father's figure walked around the corner: on his way home from the castle._

_I started yelling excitedly to gain his attention. "Ba! Look what I got!" _

_He paused and spotted me, and then waited by the door of our home. As I got closer I noticed he wasn't looking at me or my catch, he was eying my brother with a hint of disappointment and mild amusement. That didn't stop me from crashing into his legs and jumping up and down, laughing excitedly while trying to catch my breath from running so fast. _

_"Ba, look!" I said, holding up my fish that was still hanging on the arrow with a wide grin. My chest rising and falling rapidly. _

_His eyes widened for a moment before his brow rose in bewilderment as he inspected my fish and the arrow. He took it off my hands and seemed to have been surprised by the weight of it. I was having a hard time carrying it on my own, Haytham refused to help me and I thought our father was finally proud of me for my achievement. _

_I pointed back to Haytham as he approached, holding his catch and the net in his hands, and told him; "Mine is bigger than Haytham's catch!"_

_His eyes jumped from my fish and arrow to his eldest son and his catch. That look of disappointment returned and Haytham seemed to have flinched under his gaze. _

_My smile faded slowly and I wondered why my brother couldn't look my father in the eye… Infact, he looked like he was ashamed of himself._

_"I see…" Our father said and handed the fish back to me, snapping off the arrow head. I assumed that he didn't want me to hurt myself._

_The snap of the wood brought me to look back to my older brother and I flinched. Haytham was glaring at me as if he promised to do me harm in the near future. What did I do wrong?_

_Father's hand ruffled my hair and turned me around before gently pushing me towards the door of the house, inside I could hear mother trying to sooth Fahad's cries. But I didn't want to go inside. I wanted to stay with father and Haytham, maybe find out why he gave me such a look. I looked up to my father pleadingly and he handed the net that contained three more fish to me and opened the door for me._

_"Go on inside and help your Um skin them, I need a moment with your brother." He told me gently, eying my brother with a stern look that promised punishment or a long lecture and I feared that I had gotten Haytham into trouble somehow. _

_It didn't occur to me until recently to realise that my father was disappointed in Haytham instead of being proud of me and my achievement. _

_I solemnly hung my head low and walked inside the home, muttering "Yes, ba…"_

_Inside I hovered at the door in hopes to catch some of their conversation, or over hear some praise from our father towards me. It wasn't the kind of praise I was looking for._

_"Ba, I did as you said." Haytham's voice said evenly, in a reasoning sort._

_My father scoffed and sounded incredulously. "And got bested by your younger brother?" _

_"I'm as surprised as you are—"_

_"Surprised? You should be ashamed! Have you learned nothing from me?" _

_I flinched and bit my bottom lip. My clothes dipped onto the cool floor, pooling around me as I held the net and my fish in my hand; the net sitting on the floor because of my lack of height. It was dim and seemingly empty inside the house. My mother's cooing can be heard from the back room along with my younger brother's fussing. She didn't know that Haytham had returned yet. _

_I stood alone in the entrance, guilt and anger filling me as I continued to listen to their conversation._

_"Yes I have!" Haytham argued back in defence._

_"Don't raise your voice at me!" My father snapped. _

_"Here." He said after a short pause. "A souvenir; for your failure." _

_"An arrow." He muttered with a scoff. The door behind me began to shift. I panicked and quickly ran into the kitchen, fish in hand and watched as my father walked inside still shaking his head and grumbling. _

_"If Fahad had gone with you instead he would have come back with a sea monster at the end of a toothpick!"_

_I flinched and looked down to my feet as my father entered the house and made a beeline to the back room to greet my mother. After he passed me I glanced up to watch as Haytham entered the house and shut the door behind him. His head was down, his mouth was set in a tight line; gritting his teeth. _

_He wasn't looking at me at first and when his eyes snapped up to me I jumped; in fear he was going to strike me. But he didn't. Instead he began to smile sardonically and showed me the arrow head father had snapped off only moments before, tossed it up into the air and caught it again before heading upstairs to his bedroom. His catch lay on the ground outside the door, stepped on and forgotten._

**F R E E L A N C E _ A S S A S S I N**

I had heard that when one is staring death in the face they suddenly realise all the wrongs they had done in their life, all the pain they had caused, the sadness… and when or if you had survived; said person spent the rest of their lives changing themselves for the better. A revelation takes place. A slap across the face by God himself.  
But that is not what happened to me. It had never happened to me, or at least not yet. And I am forced to believe that whoever told this… LIED.

Did these men even _think_ about giving up?

Gasping for air and sweat running down my brow, I climbed across another rooftop with two archers stationed on top. I have talked to these two many times before while on an errand for Raakin, but the younger of the two would shoot at me to get a laugh and a whack over the head by the elder for nearly killing me. Their names are Zafir and Makin.

Makin is the elder one, a grandfather that refused to retire from his duties as a guard of Acre. He fathered three children, two girls and one boy. His daughters were married off when they were old enough to 'good men' while his son moved to Jerusalem with a family of his own. His wife is ill and bed ridden; dying. She had caught the sickness that had begun to spread throughout the poor district and slowly making its way into the middle district. He is a… hefty man. His stomach very round and his stature was enormous. He could easily be mistaken for a thug or a vigilante on the street.

Zafir being the younger of the two, he is older than me by nearly three years and had been stationed on this building a few months ago. He has a wife, a home and a very bad sense of humour. By appearance he is a few finger widths taller than me, his black hair cut short, facial hair somewhat shaved and his eyes are a very dark shade of brown-bordering on black. His skill with a bow and arrow was not something worth bragging about but that is never a good thing when he is taking aim at me.

_Please dear God, do not allow him to aim for me today._ I prayed to myself as I got close enough for the two to catch sight of me and the Crusaders right at my heels.

Just like all the times before, he reached over his shoulder for his quiver and I quickly flailed my arms to gain his attention.

"No! Z-Zafir! Don't!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, trying my best to ignore the burning sensation in my throat and then launched myself over another gap between the buildings.

This one was considerably wider than the rest but hadn't noticed until I was air born. Thinking that I was not going to make this jump and fall to the hard ground crossed my mind and dread flashed through me immediately. I brought my knees as close to my chest as I could, and just barely made it. The heel of my foot hit the ledge of the building and sent me rolling ungracefully to the archers' feet.

Huffing and gasping for breath I glared back to the group of Crusaders and wiped the sweat on my brow. The group that was perusing me had shrink by a little, some looking down the mouth of the gap between the buildings I had just barely leaped across while others yelled to us in a language we did not understand. Maybe some of there men tried to jump over and did not make it? Hell, I'm surprised I didn't. My legs feel as if they were threatening to fall off if I were to run again!

When I looked up I was greeted with the bewildered expressions of the archers as they looked down to me, to the Crusaders and finally to each other; a very comical sight. I didn't care to laugh about their expressions at the moment, maybe another time when I can breathe.

"W-what have you done, boy?" Makin stuttered, his eyes jumping from me to the Crusaders wildly in bewilderment and confusion. The old man seemed a bit torn on what to do; help them by grabbing me or help me by allowing me escape. Zafir on the other hand, had a wicked grin on his face and kicked at my boot.

"Well don't just sit here! Run! Run!" He yelled excitedly, making exaggerated hand motions for me to rise and 'run'.

I lamely nodded and jumped to my feet, grabbing the bow out of his hand and then ripping the quiver off of him before running across the rooftops once again.

I could hear Zafir's yells of protest behind me, then his voice was drowned out by even louder screams of a foreign language of the Crusaders. I looked down to the street where the voices were coming from and spotted the group of soldiers scrambling to climb the ladder that led to the same rooftop I was standing on. I cursed under my breath, having a great urge to yell at them 'I don't understand what you are saying!', but they might have the same reaction to my own language and settled in running in the opposite direction.

A few buildings ahead of me, nonchalantly leaning against a safe house with his arms crossed over his chest comfortably, stood Mahjub. Running towards him I offered the best glare I can muster and he simply tilted his head towards the merchant stands below before side-stepping to the other side of the safe house where he couldn't be seen.

_I am NOT going to use those damn stands!_ I thought determinedly, taking a sharp turn away from the market. Yelling out to him as I passed: "I'm going to kill you, Mahjub!"

I swear I heard his annoying chuckle.

Another few roofs ahead I spot another safe house. Relief filled me immediately and _idiotically; _without looking back to see if I was out of their line of sight, I headed straight to the safe house, using crates to help me climb up the wall before diving inside.

I admit that I did not think this through. The air inside this safe house was very thick and hot, making it very difficult to even attempt catching my breath. In mid-dive, the arrows that were inside the quiver had fallen out and scattered and snapped under me. If I live after this day I would have to remember to point Zafir in the right direction when it comes to purchasing arrows.

How could I forget? –I just _trapped_ myself inside this _safe_ house.

God truly has a cruel and dark sense of humour.

The yells of the foreign Crusaders have quieted, but the sound of clamouring armour and dozens of footsteps only continued to grow closer and closer before some shadows descended upon the yellow cloth that surrounded me. In a panic I pushed myself up in a crouching position and picked up an arrow to defend myself… a _broken_ arrow.

This must be _hysterical_ in the eyes of the Lord.

After this day; I vow to always have my weapons on hand. _Always. _To hell with appearances.

I could only see them by the cracks between the clothe and the wood of the safe house, also by their shadows on two sides of it.

Which was not much, maybe their leg, a few hands and their armour. Considering the fact that I am right in the middle, my eyes jumping wildly to each side of the small space inside and flinching at the smallest twitch of their shadows and trying to quietly recover the still usable arrows of the floor. Waiting for either of these men to make a move.

_Damnit, I can't think_. I take a deep breath as I look around and assess my situation again.

They have surrounded me, on all sides. I have nowhere to go and only arrows to defend myself with. Besides anticipating when they would strike, I know this caged feeling all too well. I am familiar with it, and knowing this calms me to a surprising degree.

"_Sortez de la maintenant_!" One of them barked out suddenly.

I jumped at the sound of his voice.

_What does that mean?_ I thought in panicked frustration at the drunken sounding language of his, and a hand shoots inside; trying to make a grab at me.

I awkwardly dodge the hand and take hold of his thumb before bringing the arrow down and across his exposed palm; cutting into his flesh from under the thumb and curving into the indent between his thumb and index finger.

He yanked his hand back and yelped in pain. A long string of-what I believed were-curses came from the other side of the cloth before a _sword_ pierced its way through the fabric from behind me; grazing past my shoulder.

Then came another at my left, another from behind, and another in front of me!

I slid onto my back to avoid anymore of their blades and silently watched as the steel ripped through my only cover. The sounds of thick cloth tearing, blades clashing against each other and their snarls and grunts thankfully drowned out the sound of my breathing.

I _prayed_ that they accidently killed on another before they noticed me lying there.

The cloth above my head pushed in and my eyes locked with one of them. His eyes blue, the hair on his face was a golden color and his reddened face was practically dripping with sweat and dirt.

My breath caught in my throat.

He yelled out something and swiftly yanked his sword back from the cloth before bringing it down upon my head. I quickly sat up, paying special attention to the swords grazing inches above my head. The others around the safe house also brought their swords back out; making more than enough room inside. The pause only lasted a few seconds before a sword came at me; from under the cloth this time. The man's hands gripping the sword came into view. I grabbed at one of the wrists and yanked, stabbing the other hand with the arrow to loosen his grip before yanking again, successfully taking his blade.

Holding the crucifix sort of handle tightly; blade pointed at the ground. I was taken aback to find that it was a lot heavier than I thought it would be, more importantly it was long. I couldn't swing this heavy sword around in such a small space.

The sound of another sword cutting through fabric at my right jolted me from my reverie. I was not fast enough to bring up the sword properly, but turning around on my heel while my arms lengthened outwards I pushed the blade safely away from my body and even cut through both the cloth and his hand. The sword dropped inside the safe house in a clatter, one of his fingers dropping along side it.

The man howled in pain, bringing the others to pause and gape in muted horror and disgust. Their expressions possibly the same as my own when I realised that I was staring at said finger and nudged it away from me with my foot. Only to jump as the appendage seemed to have curled and thick red blood pooled around it at a menacingly slow pace.

I swallowed down the familiar feel of warm liquid rising in my throat, leaving behind an acidic burning sort of feeling in my throat. It only got worse the more I swallowed. I didn't think seeing something like this would be so…nauseating.

With them all distracted, the men that were on the opposite side of the man I had just accidently maimed moved around the safe house; leaving the one side unguarded. If I were to find a high tower or a taller building then I would have the advantage and hopefully shoot them all down.

Swallowing for the umpteenth time, ignoring the burning and licking at my dry lips, I secured the bow on my arm and as quickly and quietly as I could; placing the sword down…and ran.

**F R E E L A N C E _ A S S A S S I N**

It seemed like hours before I had finally lost the group of armed men and ducked between two crates with a rug hanging over and then crawled inside to rest for a moment. I know now that I mistook determination for being stupid and stubborn. Using a merchant's stand seems very welcoming at the moment. No man is fast enough to take down a large group like that with a bow and arrow. I haven't even gotten a chance to draw an arrow, let alone take aim!

I groaned in frustration and attempted to cool myself down by taking hold the front of my tunics and pulling it back and forth a few times; an odd way of fanning oneself.

If I had used a merchant's stand in the first place would my situation have been different? Of all that armour they wear I doubt a few planks of wood and some rugs would kill them. So them down maybe…is that what Mahjub wanted? To slow them down for an opportunity to escape? I wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't done anything to begin with! Just what the hell was he taught in that Assassin's Order of his? If the other assassins are like this I don't want to meet anymore, I can barely keep pace with two.

A large number of foot steps and the sound of armour clanking together approached from behind the crates I was hiding in. I froze in fear and forced myself to hold my breath; depriving my lungs of much needed air. Laboured breath and angered muttering from behind made my heart quicken and hit against my chest. I didn't know what they were saying but I hoped that they were giving up.

My throat and lungs began to burn painfully and I was beginning to get light headed and dizzy. I was starting to panic. Just as the footsteps had begun to walk away, I gasped for air— _Very _loudly and I heard their armour and swords clank together when they all jumped.

I didn't wait for them to investigate and bolted out of my hiding place, only to free fall off of the damn building and land onto an old balcony-_falling through_ and rolled into the empty, old, abandoned building.

Bits of wood and dust showered over me as I blinked repeatedly to make the room stop moving. When I gathered my wits and could see clearly enough, despite the dust cloud that surrounded me and made me cough uncontrollably, I seen that the bow had fallen out of my hand on impact and lay next to the broken window; that was once a wooden balcony. The quiver still remained strapped to my back, but very few arrows littered the floor and the rest threatened to spill out. There was also an intense pain below my left shoulder and just above my arm pit.

With a pained grunt I pushed myself up and onto my knees, the arrows sticking out of the mouth of the quiver slid back inside with soft thuds. Looking down to inspect my shoulder I could not see what was causing me pain but the smeared blood on the floor where I was lying said it all. Aside from the slivers of wood and feeling as if someone had beat me with a club, it was my only injury and by the amount of blood I can see that it was nothing serious or fatal.

Raising to my feet I experimentally moved my arm and shoulder around, resulting in a sharp gasp of pain. I was relieved to know that it can move but there was still a very painful pinch that came along with the movements. Crossing my other hand across my chest to cradle my pained shoulder I walked over to pick up the bow, my eyes scanning over my surrounding of the room quickly as I walked. _This place has seen better days._

When I came into the light a few screams of rage made me jump and I snapped my attention to the same damn Crusaders that were standing on the roof of the other building. If my free hand weren't dulling the pain I would've raked my hand over my face in exasperation.

If only they were willing to take a break and try this again tomorrow.

A coughing fit took over me when I took a deep breath to sigh, just as the front man was yelling down at me. It didn't matter now since I could not understand anything he was saying in the first place. It was like having a drunk's attention. Well, so long as they stay on the other building I can take this time to breathe.

Long after my breathing regulated that man was still yelling down the same sentence over and over to me, and then pausing as if he were waiting for an answer. Other than that, neither of us moved from our spots. I guess this is the best opportunity I can get to shoot at them, but from this angle the task would be difficult. Maybe fire a few warning shots…to scare them away or back away from the ledge so I have the chance to get out of here without being seen.

I got down onto one knee, picking the bow off the floor and reaching back to the quiver for an arrow. This bow was much shorter than the bow I own, any arrow fired from this bow will not be a lethal. My arm throbbed in protest and I gave a short gasp of pain after I had aligned the arrow vain on the correct side and drew the string back. I can feel sweat beginning to form on my brow while taking aim at a Crusader's chest. My arm began to shake and something warm and sticky ran down my side from under my tunic. I grit my teeth in frustration, trying to relax my shoulder long enough to keep the bow steady.

But before I fired my arrow; one by one, the Crusaders began to drop and blood flowed from their necks like a spray of water. Some cried out in pain while others only attempted to scream, only for their voices to be replaced by a sickening gurgle.

I almost dropped the bow at the sight, confusion and fear taking over completely because I couldn't understand how this could be happening.I quickly stood and stumbled as I backed away from the window. The screams stopped and all was silent. I can feel my hair stand on end and my body gave in to a cold sweat. I need to get away from here before I meet the same fate.

I turned on my heel; towards the door of the room and bringing myself face to face with …a neck?

Tilting my head back a little ways, I was now properly face to face with Mahjub's friend; the other assassin that enjoys making a fool out of me but does it with a certain amount of kindness…well, he is kind compared to Mahjub.

"Is subtlety not sacred? I heard your cries for help from the other side of the city." He stated in a teasing manner, staring down at me with a knowing smile that slightly irked me.

I scoffed offhandedly, knowing full well that I did not cry for help and took a large step back to place some distance between us and so I do not need to look up at him like a child. I assume that it was he that had taken care of those Crusaders.

I cannot help but admire how easily he brushed off the fact he had just killed so many in a blink of an eye. I, on the other hand, only cut off a finger and…

I inwardly cringed and felt my stomach contents rise in my throat again.

A long silence had surrounded us and my new wound had begun to throb angrily, my skin in the one area unbearably warm and taut. I was risking infection if I just stood around like this, was he expecting a thank you?

"If you are not going leave then I will." I stated impatiently and walked around him, placing the bow over my shoulder and resumed to cradle my injury.

He only watched, his brow rose in question and asked, "And why is the paid assassin so upset?"

"I'm not in the mood for your meddling." I replied bluntly, looking back and gave him a sidelong glare.

"You only need someone to listen and you will feel lighter. Go on. I am not here to fight." His words cause me to pause and my glare turned wary.

I could not find any signs of murderous, or mischievous intent on him…not even a sign of he only wanted gossip. I could only find a genuine smile and eyes of concern. He was not looking at me but at my shoulder, following after me as I walked from the room and down the hall. For an abandoned home this place is surprisingly still liveable. When we made it down to the lower level I knew I had thought too soon. The rest of the home was nothing but rubble and led out to the street.

…I would be lying if I said I was confused by his act of kindness, running into one another for this long has caused me to become used of…such odd acts. They never cease to surprise me and at the same time I expect it. …I just thought he would attempt to break my arm or hold a blade to my neck to force me to talk. I suppress a mixture of a groan and sob as I realised that I had to stop thinking these men-these _assassins_ were not out to kill me and I have to accept the fact that they were…_helping_ me. 'Why' they decided to do so is a complete mystery to me and I have…somewhat come to terms with the fact that I may never know why…but this does not change the fact that the question is going to coerce me into madness, one way or another.

_Where to start…_ I wonder to myself, how to begin to answer his question. Obviously I am not going to tell him every aspect of my life, only this incredibly horrid day I've had. I turned back to the stairs and motioned the assassin to follow. I did not want to cause a scene and I told him everything, beginning as we descended back up the stairs and ending when we were in the room I had fell in.

"Your friend almost had me killed and I was forced to flee for my life by a seventeen men and their swords. He didn't do anything other than _hide and watch_ from afar; all for the purpose of making me use a _merchant stand_ as a means to escape! And before all of this he practically beat me over _a piece of paper_ that I was to take to the Crusaders outside the walls-which was for_ absolutely nothing_ since the Crusader only threw the letter back in my face! My shoulder has been getting injured since dawn, I _smell_ like a flower-"

I flinched when I raised my arms, somehow in the middle of my ranting I have begun to use my arms and hand gestures to get my point across but this injury was bothersome and I reached back and ripped out whatever it was. A sharp gasp escaped me and I held a long thin, rotting and bloodied piece of wood in my hand.

"And I have wood lodged into my arm!" I growled out and threw it to the Assassin's feet. I could feel that there is more than just one and more blood ran down my arm and side from under my tunics.

The assassin looked highly amused, nearly breaking into a laugh when I mentioned the fight over the letter I had to deliver but remained quiet and listened to what I had to say. And he was right. I felt a little 'lighter'.

"What my friend had done… I only wish that I had been there to witness it." He admitted with a chuckle.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes, turning away from him on my heel; towards the broken balcony. I should have known. This man's kindness only lasts so long.

"Though it is something I could never do on purpose." He quickly explained himself and followed after me.

Stepping over the broken wood and walking onto the small platform I began to scale up the wall with great difficultly. My tolerance for pain only goes so far before my arm gave out on me and I was hanging on the wall by my fingernails with my other hand, muttering profanities under my breath as I waited for the pain to pass.

"And why not? You so kindly helped me from that tower—" I began to point out through gritted teeth until he cut me off, scaling the wall and stopping beside me with a lopsided grin.

"It is simply something I could not do. It's not in my nature." He said and gestured towards himself with a freehand and hung on the wall as I did. "And as I recall you yelled for me to 'stay back'."

"I am supposed to believe that?" I retorted, ignoring his last statement. I did not want or need to remember that horrible experience while I am climbing.

"It is not in my nature to bring harm to anything…" He trailed off and glanced to me, hesitating to finish what he was saying like he knew what he was going to say would offend me.

"What are you saying?" I growled out threateningly, running through numerous kinds of scenarios of making him fall off this damn wall. But when I looked at his face…

His face was lightly flushed and showed clear hesitation. It was the first time I have seen him like this, knowing full well that it was a very rare occurrence to those not in that Brotherhood of his it gave me a wave of confidence and at the same time it told me that I was not going to like what he is about to say.

At that moment I considered the option of falling as a means to escape.

He made it to the top of the building first and sighed when he stood, reaching into his hood and scratched the back of his neck. Then leaned over the ledge, peering down at me and reached down to grab my wrist and said, "I am saying that… you are a beautiful man."

_WHAT?_

I blanched and stared at the wall in front of me, my mouth hanging open; in shock or horror, I didn't know which. If he had not been holding onto my hand I would have fallen.

Because I didn't say anything or even looked at him he continued with what he was saying and pulled me up and onto the roof; on my knees, refusing to believe that I had really heard that coming from this man's mouth.

"If I had not seen your flat chest with my own eyes I would have continued to believe that you were a woman in men's clothes."

I felt heat rising on my face and knew that I face was completely red. Although I may have felt numb, I felt my body shaking and I was surprised at the sound of my own voice.

"I swear to God himself. If you do not stop I will cut out your tongue and use you as a living target for my arrows!"

He was taken aback for only a moment and brushed off my threat easily.

"No need to feel ashamed." He said to me with that damn smile.

I glared at him, malice and murderous intent coursing through my entire body, and just beneath the intent was deep, intense, unshakeable embarrassment. I did not want to blink or close my eyes in fear that a tear might roll down my face.

He was still talking when I walked past him, in a slow and eerily calm pace.

"I'm sure- Where are you going?" He asked, feigning an innocently confused expression.

I was going back to home and retrieve my poison so I can _force the whole contents down his throat_. No amount of garlic could help him after.

"That is none of your concern." I snapped.

"Just because I said you were beautiful does not mean you may stomp away like an angered woman."

I turned on my heel in a mid-step and threw the quiver at his head. He had caught it with ease but the mouth of it was facing him and the arrows spilled out, hitting his face and neck sharp little slaps. He gave a look that question 'was that necessary?'

"I am NOT a WOMAN! _I am a MAN_! Men are _not beautiful_!" I nearly screamed back at him… he was not fazed.

"See? Just like a woman; you are very hard to please." He stated, apparently having his point proven (whatever it was). I scoffed and turned away, shaking my head in disbelief. There was no reasoning with this man.

"You should be flattered!" He called out before jogging to catch up to me. Were all of these men so deadest on making other see thing their way? Or have I met the worst of them?

"Is this your revenge because you fell off the roof and into the gutter?" I asked with a cold stare, taking a sidelong glance to him as I continued walking.

His grin quickly faded and gave me an annoyed look, making me inwardly smirk in triumph.

"No, but now that you brought it into subject…" He trailed off, slowing his pace and looking past me.

Looking up ahead I see Mahjub standing there. He would step to the left or right, depending on where I seemed to be headed to get in my way. When our eyes met he stopped. I reached him I pushed him aside.

"Keep your wicked friend away from me, Mahjub."

"Mahjub?" The other assassin asked, probably wondering why I was calling him by that name.

I looked back in time to see Mahjub shake his head and maybe giving the other a look that promised he would explain later and asked "What happened?"

"I… _may_ have wounded his pride with a few words." He replied with a small shrug and a faint hint of a smug smirk. Now the both of them following closely behind me.

I tensed in rage and with a frustrated growl I unsheathed Mahjub's short blade from his back strap and lunged at him. He jumped back with a laugh and I swung it back in a circular motion, hoping to slice the assassin's stomach. I can feel Mahjub tense behind me as his friend sucked his stomach in just enough for the blade to cut across the thick leather strap that was tied around his with that red sash and jumped back with another laugh. A hand fell onto my shoulder and I can hear Mahjub gently ordering me to stop this before I regret it. I glared hatefully to at the assassin that was smirking at me with his hand on his long sword and the other beckoning me to do it again. I shrugged the hand off of me and obliged by lunging forward and bringing the blade down upon him as if it were a massive club.

He blocked my attack and held, keeping me from attacking again and smirking down at me with amusement dancing in his eyes. Swiftly, I made a low kick to his shin with my heel and using my weight to push him back while his stance faltered. In return he used his blade to push mine to the side, leaving the rest of my body exposed for an attack, and without hesitation he brought his sword back to a proper position and trusted it forward with a great step, the blade coming at my neck. I immediately ducked; almost dropped, squatting down low to the ground. The blade just barely grazed hair as it past over me, his step forward putting us both back to back. I sprung back onto my feet, but I didn't expect him to swing his sword back toward me from behind.

I only caught a glance and my blood ran cold in an instant and my body tensed, readying myself for the pain of the blade slicing across my back. Instead I felt a sharp slap and I stumbled forward onto my knees with a surprised yelp.

_What just happened_?

Where he had hit me stung but there was no blood, there wasn't even a tear in my tunic!

I turned back to look at him, my expression must have been priceless. His shoulders shook in a deep chuckle and his lips were set in a smirk and I realised what had happened in humiliated horror… he just _slapped_ me with his blade!

My face reddened in embarrassment and I quickly got to my feet, lunging at him with my blade to stab him through his back. Again, he easily sidestepped my attack with a graceful turn and I missed, stumbling right passed him. I was turning to try it again and the same sharp slap was given to my back-side with his hand. My back arched involuntarily; in a quick, desperate attempt to escape the spank and another yelp escaped me.

Before I can recover and attack- another blow was delivered at the very top of my head making my head bobble and I nearly stumbled. He tried to whack my head again, this time I raised my blade above my head and blocked it, taking a side-step towards him and elbowed him in his stomach. He gave a grunt and harshly shoved me into Mahjub.

Mahjub grunted as I stumbled face first into his chest, his hands quickly taking hold of my shoulders and holding me place in a vice grip. I nearly panicked and tried to shake him off or turn around, but his fingers dug into my shoulders painfully and forced a sharp gasp out of me.

"Enough." He ordered.

I unintentionally tensed at the superiority of his tone and stopped my struggling. From behind me I heard a sword being put back into its sheath; reminding me that the sword I was holding was not my own and I quickly thrust it into his chest and left them without so much as a glance back in their direction.

**F R E E L A N C E _ A S S A S S I N**

I returned just as the sun was setting and had Hadiya tend to my wounds. Her husband was home at the time and questioned me of how I got such injuries. My skin purple and black on my chest, arm and shoulders. Blood and sticky water-like liquid dipping profusely from the gaping hole in my shoulder. Hadiya had to use a tool to dig into my shoulder and pick out the wood pieces one by one, even finding some of my tunic inside before using that God awful cream of hers. While she was doing this her husband, Jumah, forced wine down my throat and held me down, asking me questions to get my mind off the pain.

I do not remember when I had agreed to prepare myself for interrogation and torture. But since I did not get my pay yet and I refuse to ask for money and I cannot steal while in such a state so I couldn't go to a doctor, I couldn't complain. Hadiya and her husband did a fine job anyways.

But let's just say I taught Nawar a few new words that night.

It has been a week or so since I last seen Mahjub and it was clear that I failed whatever he was trying to teach me. His friend on the other hand I had seen a few times and had a more-or-less civil conversation with him before he disappeared as well.

We ended the conversation with an exchange of names and a sign of mutual respect.

"What do you plan on naming me?" I asked him with a raised brow. He shook his head and stated that he was not going to name me like some dog before asking me for my name. I was a little surprised and gave him the name Mahjub had given me. He gave me a look but did not question it and gave me his true name in turn.

Malik Al-Sayf, meaning 'King' or 'Master of Swords'

After hearing the name fall from his lips I had realised I have never won against him and I have beaten Mahjub once or twice. By pure luck I'm sure, but never the less I have never once beat Malik with a sword without underhanded techniques; via poison and shoving him off of buildings.

"It suites you." I commented dryly, making him laugh outright.

"Well I am truly humbled by your praise, Adham." He replied with a grin and offered me his left hand.

I eyed his hidden blade warily for a moment before glancing back to his face, a small smile making its way onto my lips and brought up my own left hand. We both held each other's wrists in a loose grip for a moment, he gave a light squeeze before letting go.

Before we parted ways he gave me 'advice'.

"From this day on be wary…and keep the tenants of our Creed in mind. They may save your life when we cannot."

I didn't understand what he meant. I thought he was done with giving me these cryptic riddles and messages. I was not one of them, I did not need any rules or tenants to live by and I did not anyone saving me if I did my work right. Though he spoke as if he knows what will happen in the future; making a shiver run down my spine at the thought. It was a frightening prospect and I hoped I did not ally myself with someone that was abnormal as to have visions. I ended up ignoring his words and acted as if I had never heard him tell me such things…but I always found myself muttering their damn tenants like a prayer. His so-called advice has scared me and put me back into my old state of paranoia.

I was so rattled with his riddle that I did not take notice to the growing rate of Crusaders gathering outside the gates of the city, setting up tents and such like a fortress. It was not until eleven nights had past when the city of Acre was under attack that I understood what Malik had been trying to tell me.

**

* * *

**

**Oh wow. _'I am man. Hear me roar.'_ XD**

**So… my OC is beautiful (apparently). He was beautiful enough to get spanked by Malik anyways. :D**

**My laptop is toast. Gone. _Deceased_. Along with all my data and other story ideas so, now that I'm done crying over it (not really) and I have re-written this chapter. My story is getting up to the part where Altair has to get the 'chalice' so he will be MIA for a chapter or two… or three. Plus he will be somewhat smitten with Adha. Which also means the story is moving along! Yay~! Wait… 'Adham' 'Adha'? O_O lmao, I didn't realise this until now. xD**

**- And I agree with Chris Talonflight, what the hell happened to Aida? XD**

**Oh yeah, I just realised this after I re-read the story… For someone that doesn't know how to read or write, my OC sounds a little…dare-I-say… smart? [Ignore the typos in earlier chapts. That was me being a dummy.] xD **

**- For future warnings, the yaoi/SLASH chapters are approaching.**

**- Haytham is older than Altair (Give or take a year). 'Adham' is a little older than Malik's little brother; Kadar.**

**- You're about to see the worst of my OC….seriously, you might not like him after chapter 11/12. O_O**

**See you in chapter 11.**

**~SafetyPinStitches**

**…the accident of how my laptop died involved a truck and a bear. Weird, huh?**


End file.
